The Shaman Chronicles-COMPLETE-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Crisanta, Acacia and Calantha meet up with Yoh and his friends in the 2nd round of the tourment. Idea's and hair clash, the tournament is going to heat up in more ways than one in the 3rd round. YohxOC, RenxOC, HorohoroxOC OOC for like pretty much everyone minus some. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Shaman Chronicles

**Fallenqueen2: **Disclaimer time! All rights go to Hiroyuki Takei, I do not own shaman king in any way shape or form, if I did Anna and Yoh would NOT be together! : P Just saying.

_Chapter one_

Crisanta's P.O.V.

"Tell me again why we are looking for Dobi village in the desert?" Acacia asked shaking her blonde hair over her shoulder's so she could see easier.

"That's because the oracle bells told us Dobi village is in the great western desert. Also because SOMEONE'S plane crashed." I replied with a pointed look at Acacia who winced back slightly, opening her mouth to speak; only for a gust of sand to enter her mouth. After a few minutes of coughing she managed to get out what she wanted to say.

"Don't rub it in…" She muttered, spiting sand out of her mouth while Calantha started to laugh, but quickly closed her mouth in case what happened to Acacia happened to her.

"The bright side is that at least we aren't in some place cold, like Canada!" Calantha chirped in always looking on the bright side even during the darkest moments. Her medallion flashed light into my eyes as the sun bounced off it. I opened my mouth to tell her that STILL meant nothing to Acacia and me, when Fang flew over on his fire.

"There is a town nearby, if we leave now we can make it there in half an hour, maybe less." Fang informed us while I petted his mane. Acacia's eyes lit up at the sound of shade and maybe a nice cold drink.

"What are we waiting for? CHARGE!" Acacia cried and took off towards the town at light speed. Animated sweat drops rolled down our heads as Meili sighed and flew after Acacia.

"Where did THAT come from?" Calantha asked startled.

"Hell if I know, that girl is bipolar I swear…" I muttered. "We should catch up to her…Fang? Spirit form, into the bracelet!" I cried as Fang roared and integrated with my bracelet, which started to glow with a red light. Calantha and Duke watched bored as Fang grew into an 80-foot lion, fire surrounding his four clawed paws. Fang lowered his head down, I hopped onto his head, Calantha followed suit while Duke floated after the purple-haired teen.

"I could have done that…" Duke grumbled. Calantha and I exchanged looks before breaking out in giggles as Fang floated high into the air and started to fly on his fire towards the town Acacia ran off to. Fang circled above the town, I leaned over and searched the ground, until I spotted Acacia sprawled out on her back in a large, dead looking park.

"Land over there Fang!" I called out to my guardian ghost over the high winds. Fang roared, doing just what I asked him to. I released spirit form as soon as Calantha and I safely touched the ground again. We walked over to our blonde haired friend and looked down at her.

"You know Cia… If you had waited you would have flown in on Fang with us." Calantha pointed out to her sweating friend. Acacia's blue eyes narrowed at the purple-haired girl.

"I figured that out AFTER the fact." She exclaimed, sitting up.

"Well, you are impulsive." Meili chided at her master/best friend.

"You don't need to point it out…" Acacia muttered crossing her arms pouting. I giggled at my friend while Calantha full out laughed. Our guardian ghosts froze up, appearing at their master's sides. Fang bared his teeth, hair standing on end.

"Shaman's are coming." Fang growled lowly, just so we 3 could hear him. All 3 of us sunk into fighting stances. Four boys around our age of 16 walked towards us. One with green hair, one with blue hair, brown hair with orange headphones and finally purple hair with a spike like thing on top of his head. Quite a colourful haired bunch.

"Hi there," the brown haired teen called cheerfully, waving his hand that had his oracle bell on it. Now they were closer and I saw the brown haired boy was cute! I started too shyly wave back with Acacia stepped in front of our group like the purple haired teen of their group did.

"You're shaman aren't you?" that boy stated.

"What gave it away? Our ghosts standing behind us or our colourful hair?" Acacia answered back in that calm and deadly tone she has. That boy's spike moved up as his eyes narrowed, I guess he was getting mad.

"Hey Cal, does your hair move up when your mad?" I questioned my purple haired friend looking at her flat hair as a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"I don't know…Maybe?" Calantha said in a wondering tone.

"Are you looking for Dobi village as well?" The blue haired one asked, a snowboard strapped to his back.

"Yes, BUT someone's plane broke down." I said glaring at Acacia who winced.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" she asked giving me a side glance.

"Never," I grinned at her while she groaned in dejection making Calantha and Meili giggle.

"Are you allies of Hao?" the green haired one asked suddenly walking towards us.

"Lyzger…" The brown haired one said warningly, this Lyzger didn't even make a sign he heard his friend.

"Hao?" I asked as Fang growled.

"Who the hell is that?" Calantha asked looking at Acacia, Meili and Duke who all shrugged.

"Are you or aren't you?" Lyzger asked again moving closer towards us.

"How can we be his allies if we don't even know who he is?" I asked as Lyzger stopped in front of us.

"She has a point, come on Lyzger leave it." The blue haired one begged.

"Everyone knows who Hao is, don't play dumb with me!" He cried throwing his arm out towards us. Calantha and Acacia quickly jumped out of the way, I stood my ground. A crystal pendant hovered inches in front of my nose.

"I really don't want to fight, but it can't be avoided now. Fang, spirit form, into the arm band!" I cried as my arm band glowed and my flaming scythe appeared in my right hand. Lyzger saw the fire and cried out as he threw the pendant at me again, this time I easily jumped into the sky, brought my scythe up and simply cut his wire in half. I landed gracefully on the ground scythe at my side. Lyzger and the other 3 teens blinked in shock at the broken wire, where it was cut it was now charred; it now lay on the ground.

"WHOA! That was the wire that took me, Ren and Ryu down and she snapped it like a twig!" The blue haired teen exclaimed loudly.

"Okay, let's just calm down and talk alright?" I asked releasing my spirit control, fang appearing beside me.

"You're too nice." Fang told me and I rubbed my neck.

"Its my glaring flaw you always seem to point out." I smirked as I walked over to the still shocked Lyzger, holding my hand out to him.

"I can assure you we are not allies of this 'Hao', he sounds like an asshole. I'm Crisanta and my guardian ghost Fang." I told him as a small smile crossed his face and shyly shook my hand.

"Sorry for over-reacting on you, I tend to do that. I'm Lyzger and my guardian ghost Chloe." He told me as a little fairy in pink appeared and sat on his shoulder, she smiled brightly at me.

"I'm used to people over-reacting, I mean the first time I met Acacia she attacked me as well. Calantha just over-reacts all the time." I smiled pointing at my friends making Lyzger laugh when they came over and put me in a head-lock. The other 3 teenaged boys walked over, happy nothing too bad came from this fight.

"Hi, I'm Yoh this is Horohoro and Ren, nice to meet you all." The browned hair teen said cheerfully, he WAS cute! Ren (purple) and Acacia locked glares while Meili and Ren's guardian ghost sweat dropped behind them. Calantha and Horohoro (blue) were taking in each other's clothes. His winter clothes and her blue halter top and jean shorts, complete opposites, weather wise, but since we were in a desert Calantha's made more sense than his did. Lyzger was examining Fang and his fire, Yoh was watching this as well.

"I have a feeling this is going to be interesting…" Yoh told me as wind moved his bangs out of his face and I blushed, turning to face the wind.

"For sure, how did you guys end up here?" I asked Yoh, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, someone AKA the Lee's blew out the engine on Ren's plane and we landed a while away from here. After random towns and some battles we ended up here, how about you and the other girls?" Yoh explained to me, we were now sitting cross-legged on the grass in the park.

"Acacia's plane over-heated and we got stuck out a few miles from here, so I sent Fang on a fact finding mission and he found this place and that sums up how we got here. Pretty uneventful compared to yours." I told him.

"YOH! YOH!" a giant green lizard flew over to us looking panicked.

"Hey Tokagero, what's wrong? Where's Ryu?" Yoh asked getting everyone else's attention as we stood up.

"I left him for a minute in the movie theatre and the next he's…He's…AHH right there!" Tokagero cried, disappearing after he pointed behind Yoh and me. We turned to see a man with crazy hair, wearing a white and purple suit standing there. His eyes were blood red and his skin was dark. He roared, fangs protruding sharply from his mouth as he ran towards us.

**Fallenqueen2: Hope you all like this 1st chapter of The Shaman Chronicles :D**

**Yoh: i hope i get to eat and or nap in the next chapter v^_^**

**Ren: with fallenqueen at the helm, that will be a 'no'**

**Fallenqueen2: shut it short-pants :P**

**Ren:*anime vein***

**Horohoro: peace hommies!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Shaman Chronicles

**Fallenqueen2: chapter Two: O the X-laws come to play, sh*t is gonna go down**

**Ren: I could take them. **

**Fallenqueen2: if you say so short-pants**

**Ren: call me that one more time and I will kill you**

**Fallenqueen2: SHORT-PANTS, SHORT-PANTS**

**Ren: You're dead! *chases fallenqueen2***

**Fallenqueen2: YOH do the disclaimer so we can get this show on the road! *runs away from Ren***

**Yoh: uh-okay…. Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to ****Hiroyuki Takei. Enjoy chapter two :)**

Chapter two:

"Cris move!" Yoh cried pushing me down onto the grass as Horohoro shot ice towards Ryu, I looked up at Yoh who was pretty much on top of me, I blushed, pushing myself up as he got off me quickly, a pink tinge across his cheeks.

"Thanks Yoh." I breathed; he gave his cute goofy grin before he gently helped me onto my feet.

"Ryu, what are you doing?" Yoh called out to Ryu who had avoided Horohoro's ice as the others ran over to us. In response Ryu roared again.

"How rude." Acacia muttered causing Meili to snicker under her breath.

"I'm on it." Calantha said cheerfully. "Duke Spirit form into the medallion!" she touched her medallion as it began to glow. A blue 3-necked guitar appeared in her hands. She played a few chords shooting a blue light at Ryu, it made contact paralyzing him. "It won't last for long, about half an hour maybe. We need to move him." Calantha informed us, still holding her guitar at the ready.

"I can do that. Meili spirit form, unity!" Acacia cried merging with Meili, her eyes now glowing eerily. She easily picked up the frozen Ryu, who was taller and heavier than her with such ease, like she was picking up a paper clip. The guys stared at this scene in shock for a moment before leading us girls to the other side of town and into a church, the whole time Calantha kept her guitar on him, in case the paralyzing beam wore off. Once inside Acacia placed him down just in time because Calantha's paralyzing beam wore off. He roared and ran towards Calantha, just as she was about to play a chord he was frozen in ice. She blinked and looked over at the only ice wielding shaman she knew, Horohoro. He gave her a grin and thumbs up, which she returned. I smiled to myself; this could be the start of love. Then Calantha just randomly shuddered.

"Oh god it's cold in here!" Calantha complained, rubbing her arms releasing her spirit control. 

"Well if you had listened to me and brought a jacket you wouldn't have this problem." Duke lectured his best friend, leaning on her head.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think I would need it in the freaking DESERT!" Calantha snapped back to Duke, who just laughed.

"Cal, do you want Fang to set you on fire…Again?" I asked her, raising en eyebrow.

"I'm shutting up!" calantha yelped, making a zipping motion across her lips. This made the guys (Well minus Ryu who was frozen and Lyzger who just didn't seem to laugh much) crack up.

"What should we do with him now?" Lyzger asked looking at the frozen Ryu.

"I don't know, we can watch him and try to figure out what happened we just need to find Tokagero." Yoh said, Fang growled and flew off to find the green lizard.

"Fang will find him, he has a great nose." I told them as Acacia sunk onto a bench and eyed Ren with a questioning look. I swallowed this was not the start of love more like hate. I had heard the story of the Cho's and Tao. I had travelled a lot and Ren was one of the youngest Tao's, but since he was with Yoh he must have turned his back on his family, like Acacia, but she still held a grudge against them for killing Meili. This most likely wasn't the best time to mention their last names to the other though, Ryu was more important than their families past.

"Fangs and red eyes, sounds like a vampire to me." Calantha said breaking my train of thought.

"Aren't they pale though, not dark skinned?" I asked her, the vampire spokesperson.

"Yeah or sparkle in the sunlight?" Acacia added in laughing.

"Cia, you have read _Twilight?_" Calantha mocked gasped.

"It was a long trip from China to Tokyo alright?" Acacia muttered, blushing. Ren's eyes flickered and landed on Acacia studying her intently.

"Well he could be." Calantha went on to say.

"Your purple-headed friend is correct." A new voice stated making all of us whirl around to see a creepy looking man with a pencil thin mustache looking at us from under a black round brimmed hat. "He has been bitten by the vampire who has run this town dry." He went on, opening a door behind him. "Follow me and I will explain."

Yoh glanced at Ryu, sighed and followed the man, I shot a look at my girls, who nodded and we followed the others into the room. I sat beside yoh on the couch, while Acacia quickly claimed the only arm chair before Ren could and he glared at her, she answered with her middle finger and his spike moved up again. Calantha giggled at that, before draping her upper body over the back of the tall arm chair. Ren took to leaning against the wall, while Lyzger stood on the other side of the couch as Horohoro closed the door.

"So tell us about this vampire." Ren said, the man crossed his arms behind his back before turning to look out the window into the night, the sparkling stars and bright crescent moon hidden by clouds and fog. Always a good sign in a town run by a 'vampire'.

"All vampires are sons or daughters of Dracula, one his real descendent is here in this very town, his name is Boris and he is the reason the town is empty and why your friend is a vampire now." The man explained. I tilted my head to the side, bangs covering one of my eyes. The look on Acacia's and Calantha's face read: "That's complete bullshit" I bit my tongue to keep from laughing out loud at them.

"We should take turns watching Ryu…" Ren said not believing this story either. He walked over to Yoh and pulled him out of the room by his ear, Yoh yelped and grabbed onto my hand pulling me after him for 1st watch, when Meili stopped us a grim look on her face.

"Meili, what's wrong?" Acacia asked getting out of her chair as Fang flew in, a shaking Tokagero being dragged in in-between his teeth.

"The X-laws are outside in the park." Meili informed us; Fang spat Tokagero onto the ground and snarled angrily.

"The X-laws?" Lyzger asked with a hint of hope in his voice, Calantha rolled her eyes at him before standing up straight.

"We will meet them." Calantha stated, striding out of the room past Ren.

"Yeah we got a score to settle." Acacia added jogging after her friend.

"Fang, ready for some revenge?" I asked my partner who smirked and roared. I started to walk past Yoh, when he grabbed my arm lightly.

"What score, is everything alright?" He asked worry flashing in his eyes and voice.

"They were the ones who killed Fang, all because he wielded fire. The others have their own reasons they want to fight them, if they want to tell you guys they will on their own. It's not my place to tell you. We will be fine, just don't get bitten alright?" I told them and with a wink at Yoh I followed my girls outside the church into the park.

We walked side by side; Calantha touched her medallion, her guitar appearing in her hands. Acacia's rings glowed as her two curved swords appeared in each of her hands. I took a deep breath as the X-law's white uniforms came into view and moved my hand over my arm band as it began to glow and my flaming scythe appeared in my right hand.

"Have you considered our offer?" Marco asked, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"Yes and even if hell froze over we would never join you." I snarled speaking for all of us.

"Then you must be destroyed for anyone who is not on the side of the light will side with the dark. X-laws fire!" Marco told us as the group raised their guns and fired their archangels.

"Guys, barrier quickly!" Acacia cried as we went back to back in a circle, making a glowing, pulsing barrier around the 3 of us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Michael, Marco's archangel heading towards the church were the guys were. Yoh's smiling face flashed in my mind and I set my face determined not to let him be hurt by this asshole.

"FANG!" I cried loudly jumping out of the barrier as my bracelet glowed and still holding my scythe I landed on Fang's 80-foot head as he charged to block the archangel's path. We got in front of him, we both snarled at him in sync. I saw Calantha and Acacia fighting the other members of the X-laws below us, they were holding their ground, but not by much.

"Michael, blade of sanction." Marco ordered calmly.

"Fang, fire spin!" I cried as Fang started to spin, fire shooting out the whole time, forcing Michael's sword back. Fang slowed and stopped spinning. I gripped my scythe tightly as Michael rushed forward for another thrust of his sword. I jumped off Fang's head; bring my scythe up high above my head, the fire flaming angrily as it felt and fed from my emotions.

Michael stabbed forward with his sword; using a burst of fire from the flaming blade of my scythe I avoided the attack and then swiftly cut his sword in half when a beam of light flew towards me! Using my fire I avoided it again, but it caught a bit of my left arm. I screamed in pain as my skin burned and boiled, a numb feeling spreading up my whole arm. Michael took that chance and punched me in my stomach; I blew backwards crashing though the stained glass of the church. I cried out as I landed hard in the shattered glass on the hard ground.

"CRIS!" voices mingled together as Michael floated above me, if I didn't know this was an X-law archangel I would have thought I was in heaven. I watched helpless as my whole body started to go numb, fang flew at Michael determined not to let me die like he did. I felt my scythe disappear and Fang starting to shrink down, he stopped shrinking around 10-feet. He crouched over my numb body protectively, snarling at the archangel. My vision started to get burry around the edges, when I felt someone kneel down beside me.

"Cris, please be okay. I won't let you die." Yoh's familiar voice reached my ears, using all my energy I twisted my numb neck up to look at him, his face full of worry and anger.

"Good luck Yoh, don't let them hurt anyone else." I whispered as my whole world went dark.

**Fallenqueen2: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Cliff**** hanger : D **

**Crisanta: you are an ass, just letting you know**

**Fallenqueen2: oh I know already *evil grin***

**Yoh: not a good sign, I think I'm going to go hide…**

**Fallenqueen2: NEH you get to be the hero next chapter yoh :)**

**Horohoro: that figures**

**Fallenqueen2: till next time, FALLENQUEEN2 IS OUT, PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3

The shaman chronicles chapter 3

**Fallenqueen2: woooooo chapter 3, Ahhhh writing this in math class, good times, good times.**

**Yoh: Blah math**

**Fallenqueen2: agreed**

**Ren: Get on with the story please**

**Fallenqueen2: then you do the disclaimer short pants!  
><strong>

**Ren:*anime vein* don't call me that! ****Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei. Enjoy chapter two :)**

Yoh's POV

Crisanta's eyes closed, her head falling to the side; her hair limp, spread out around her head. I slowly stood up, my sword glowing. A few more crashes caught my attention; I tore my gaze away from crisanta. Calantha was draped over a few broken benches, purple hair flipped down over her head, she wasn't moving. Acacia was just blasted in though the outer wall and hit another wall, crying out in pain as she slid down, landing on the floor, head hanging down to her chest, blonde hair lifeless, blood running down the side of her face. I shifted on my feet, freezing when my shoe touched something warm and sticky. I slowly looked down, my blood starting to boil when I saw blood slowly running like a stream down crisanta's arm.  
>"Why did you do this to them?" I yelled at the X-laws as they climbed into the room from the hole acacia made when she was blasted in.<br>"They would not join us, therefore they are a threat to us and our cause. They have tainted energy and would have joined Hao. That girl by your feet and her ghost are the newest members in a line of fire wielders that are loyal to Hao. If we banish then both the line will end forever. Now step aside and let us send her and her friends to the netherworld." Marco explained, raising his gun towards me.  
>"They are not allies of Hao, if you destroy her just because she is a fire wielder than you are no better than Hao!" I told them angrily, pointing my sword towards them; I stood in front of crisanta's body. While ren moved in front of acacia and Horohoro in front of calantha. Ryu stood by my side, lyzger didn't move, his eyes darkened by his bangs.<br>"How dare you! We do not need to explain ourselves to you! X-laws! Fire!" Marco ordered as they fired their archangels. A few shot towards me, I set my face holding my ground. I was suddenly pushed down beside crisanta as Boris appeared in front of me, letting the Ray of light tear through his stomach.  
>"Boris?" I exclaimed, surprised and sad. He turned his head around to look at me, blood running down from the side of his mouth.<br>"Thank you Yoh." Boris muttered before he disappeared, his spirit banished to the netherworld. Blamuro thanked me quickly before disappearing after his master. I sighed sad that the fight had ended the same like with basil. Well maybe not the same. I looked to the side of me as the still passed out crisanta. I got off my butt, kneeling beside her. Gingerly I picked her up in my arms, her head leaning against my chest. Her injured arm hanging down, the blood slowly tickling down her pale arm, dripping off he fingers. My stomach twisted into knots at how much blood she was losing.  
>"We have to get their wounds fixed soon." I called to ren who had the blonde in his arms, studying her face, blood still dripping down the side of her head. Also to Horohoro who had the purple headed calantha on his back, her arms draped over his shoulders, head resting against the nape of his neck.<br>"They got what they deserved, next time we will not be so gentle. We will give you time to re-think our offer to join us Yoh. Just don't take too long." Marco said walking past me, Ryu and crisanta. I held her closer to my body in case they tried to harm her again. They walked right past nearing the door when I heard another set of feet join them. My eyes widened, knowing who it was.  
>"Welcome to the order." Marco told the new comer.<br>"Lyzger?" Ryu exclaimed worry and sadness evident in his voice confirming my thoughts on who it was.  
>"Yoh, if you're so understanding, understand this. I can never forgive or trust another who has fought on Hao's side or anyone who protected anyone who has." lyzger explained trying to hide his emotions.<br>"What are you saying Lyzger?" I asked with a steely tone in my voice.  
>"I don't trust you anymore." lyzger finished walking out to join the X-laws, his new family with Ryu crying after him.<br>"Let him go Ryu, he's one of them now." ren told the heartbroken Ryu watching the green haired boy walk away. I turned to my remaining friends.  
>"We need to get the girls someplace safe." I reminded them walking out of the church. Horohoro looked up and down the street.<br>"Over there!" he called out before heading toward a building with a giant red glowing cross hanging over head. We rushed inside to see just like the rest of the town it was empty. The hospital smell was still the same as I remembered it from when ren and Faust put me in there. The lights flickered eerily as we walked down the off-white hallways finally finding a room with 3 beds in it. The windows were boarded up with rotting wood; the wall paper was turning yellow, curling up around the edges. Dead, wilted flowers were sitting in a clear vase with murky water inside. I gently lay crisanta on one of the beds, slowly pulling her shirt sleeve off and away from the blood surrounding her injured arm. It looked even worst under the rooms lighting. She looked line death warmed over, not a good look for anyone, but she still managed to be beautiful. More beautiful than Anna at any point in time. I glanced up to see Horohoro placing calantha on the bed beside crisanta's before looking around for bandages, rubbing alcohol, etc. Ren was gently pushing a strand of hair out of acacia's face. His fingertips lightly grazing over the cut on the side of her head, causing the sleeping girl to wince back. Ren looked up from the blonde, catching my eye.  
>"This is all I could find." Horohoro reported, dumping an arm full of medical equipment onto the foot of Calantha's bed.<br>"Master Ren, I can fix these wounds if you will let me." Bason informed Ren.  
>"Alright, Bason! Spirit form, unity!" Ren cried merging with Bason before letting Bason take over completely. Ren started to work on Crisanta's arm since it was the most serious wound there. I dragged a hard, plastic chair around to the other side of her bed. I gently held her pale hand while Bason worked on her arm. At each twitch my eyes flew to her face, holding my breath, hoping she would wake up, but each time her eyes stayed closed. Finally Ren wrapped a snow white bandage around her arm, her blood slightly coloring it. Ren wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand. He smiled briefly at me.<br>"She will be fine master yoh." ren informed me in both bason's and ren's voices. I finally let out the breath I had been holding.  
>"Thank you Bason, Ren." I grinned at them as they moved to calantha, examining her quickly.<br>"Is she okay?" Horohoro asked worried, wringing his Hands together.  
>"She has a few cuts, a bump on her head and is drained of power. She will be fine after a good rest." he told his blue haired friend who slumped against the wall.<br>"Thank god." he muttered before noticing Ryu hugging his wooden sword, curled up in a corner, still crying and muttering lyzger name. Bason/Ren had moved over to Acacia, he slowly cleaned her cut and put a square bandage on it. I noted that his movements and touches were slower and softer with her than with the other girls. I smiled to myself, slightly shaking my head.  
>"What are you smiling about?" a soft, cute voice asked me as fingers curled around my hand.<br>"Just love in the making. I'm glad you're feeling better." I answered, holding her hand tightly looking back at crisanta. Whose eyes had fully opened.  
>"Maybe... If they can get past each others pasts." she muttered softly more to herself. I still heard, confused I leaned towards her, a questioning look on my face. She smiled a tad. "I'll explain later since it's bound to come up."<br>"Ugh, I feel like someone hit me, than ran over me repeatedly." calantha moaned as she woke up, putting her hand on her head.  
>"Well you did fight the X-laws." Horohoro reminded her, sitting on the side of her bed.<br>"Oh yeah... Complete assholes." she muttered.  
>"That's an understatement." Ryu sobbed from his corner.<br>"Do I want to know?" crisanta asked, raising her eyebrow. Ren who had released unity with Bason slumped into a chipped plastic chair. "Lyzger has joined the X-laws." he said simply causing Ryu to burst into fresh tears.  
>"Great another X-law, just our luck right?" acacia added in, she had woken up silently a minute after ren finished fixing her head.<br>"Some luck calantha grumbled. Acacia touched her head, feeling the bandage there.  
>"Who should I thank for this?" she asked looking around the room.<br>"That would be Ren and Bason." I answered.  
>"Thank you Ren and Bason." all three girls sang, causing the 2 to blush pinkish red.<br>"That was a good one." calantha commented.  
>"Getting better every time." acacia smirked. I chuckled at the 3 girls; the bravest one was still holding my hand.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 4

**Fallenqueen2: **ugh school is killing me slowly, bloody exams!

**Ren: **good then you won't have to kill us

**Fallenqueen2: **AHA but you fail to notice the new chapter! So HA!

**Yoh: **I'm gonna do the disclaimer now… Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.

Crisanta's POV  
>The whole X-law and Boris ordeal was left behind us when we left that town. We were walking en route to a new town which we could see in the distance.<p>

"I still don't understand why we are here." acacia stated to me quietly as we walked.

"Because yoh asked nicely?" I suggested quietly. 

"You so have a crush on him." Fang smirked causing me to blush. 

"Neh! It's not like that!" I denied waving my arms wildly. 

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Cris." Fang chuckled before flying overhead. 

"How can you girls understand fang?" Ryu asked noticing our conversation. 

"You understand Fang when he wants you to." calantha piped in. "I didn't understand him until after we helped Cia break away from her family." 

"Please don't tell me your family is like ren's?" Horohoro begged. Acacia and Ren's eyes flashed to each other faces. 

"Depends who his family is." Cia stated coolly. I tensed knowing that tone of voice. 

"My name is Ren Tao." ren told her, straightening his shoulders. I groaned inwardly. 

"Heh, I thought so. My name is acacia Cho. My ghost Meili Cho was killed by a Tao when she refused to fight him. As the laws of my family states I will fight you now." Cia said performing spirit control, grasping her curved swords in her hands. 

"Oh bring it on Cho!" ren snarled also performing spirit control.  
>"I SO saw this coming! Fang!" I sighed. "Spirit form! Into the bracelet!" my bracelet glowed as fang grew up to his 80- foot size, pinning the 2 Chinese shamans under his claws. I strode over to the struggling Cia, I squatted beside her head. <p>

"Did we learn anything from that battle with your family?" I asked her, tilting my head to the side. 

"Other than her mother is crazy?" calantha chirped in. 

"She was pretty insane." Duke agreed appearing beside his best friend, aimlessly plucking his guitar's strings. 

"Oh yeah... Right. Sorry I forgot about that for a second. Sorry Ren." she called over to the purple haired Tao. 

"Ren?" yoh asked his friend who sighed loudly. 

"Yes, yes. I am very sorry acacia." ren muttered as they both released spirit form. "Now would you mind getting your freakishly large ghost off us?" he asked with his normal attitude. I shot him the bird before releasing my spirit form as well. They both climbed to their feet. 

"Now that this fight is settled can we please get out of this sun?" Horohoro whined making me sigh knowing what was coming next. 

"You could do with some sun, you look like a vampire and not the good kind." calantha snorted. 

"There is a good kind?" Ryu asked but was ignored. 

"Excuse me! Well sorry I don't go to the tanning salon every week." Horohoro shot back, a vein on Calantha's head appeared 

"Come again! This tan is 100% real from our dear old sun! You should try crawling out from under your snow covered rock for once and get some color!" calantha retorted. 

"WHAT!" Horohoro cried and they started yelling non-understandable insults at each other. I sweat dropped and was about to intervene when ren and acacia stopped my way. 

"Allow us Cris." Cia grinned, I stepped back to stand beside yoh. 

"Try not to hurt them too much Cia, ren." I warned them. 

"No promises. So Cho shall we?" ren asked. 

"We shall Tao." she answered I could pick out her tone of happiness as they leaped in with spirit control making the verbal battle a physical one. 

"Why do I even bother?" I wondered out loud. 

"They are your friends, that's why." yoh told me. 

"Yeah I guess your right, now let's get to that town and get some cheeseburgers!" I grinned and yoh cheered as I performed spirit control and fang grew again. I climbed up onto his head and helped yoh and Ryu up. 

"When your done beating each other up we will meet you in town. Fang?" I called down to the fighting people, and then fang flew off. The wind kept the hair out of my face as we flew to the outskirts of the town. I glanced back to see yoh looking around amazed and Ryu clinging to fang's fur for dear life. We landed and slowly climbed down; Ryu fell flat on his face. 

"Ah sweet mother earth!" he sobbed kissing the red dusty sand before spitting a mouth full of the sand out. I giggled at this. 

"Come on Cris! Let's get some cheeseburgers!" yoh cheered taking my hand, pulling me into the town into the nearest burger joint. I blushed at his touch and as we eat he made me laugh so much. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time. My stomach was in knots as we ate, my foot tapping quietly, normally I was never nervous around guys but yoh was different. I opened my mouth to talk to him when the doors swung open and dust covered calantha, acacia, ren, Horohoro and Ryu walked in still bickering. They sat beside us and I lost my nerve. 

"So dare I ask who won?" I asked calantha who was picking sand chunks out of her hair. 

"I did." she said proudly, Horohoro snorted. 

"Oh please I clearly won!" Horohoro smirked. 

"Actually the sandstorm won." acacia laughed flicking sand off the top of ren's head. 

"Sandstorm?" I asked looking at them they did look like they were in a storm.  
>"Nature won and since nature is on my side I won!" Horohoro bragged. <p>

"Oh don't even snow bunny." calantha laughed. 

"They all had to huddle together and I noticed a blue and purple head close together same with another purple and blonde haired people." fang chuckled causing calantha and acacia blush madly. Yoh and I burst out laughing at their faces. I looked at yoh who had his goofy smile. 

"I can understand Fang now!" he grinned happily. 

"What! That was wayy faster than us!" calantha and acacia cried. I smiled brightly. 

"That means fang approves." 

"Awesome!" yoh said still grinning. 

"Well if you are quite finished your love fest, we have a village to find." Ren interrupted causing me to blush and kick his leg from under the table. His body jerked before he smiled evilly. I glared back at him. You could see the sparks flying between our glares. 

"Uhh come on guys let's go see what we can find." Meili said dragging acacia out of the restaurant. Calantha skipped out behind her followed by Ryu and Horohoro. I 'hmpf'ed and crossed my arms. He did the same and we both stormed out of the restaurant at the same time with a sweat dropping yoh following. We were walking down the street, calantha spinning in circles acacia dodging out of her way. Ryu and Horohoro were talking; I was walking arms still crossed on one side of yoh and ren in the same position on the other side of yoh. 

"Hello group yoh and crisanta!" a voice called out causing us to stop dead in our tracks looking up. A brown skinned teen in an open orange vest and funky patterned long skirt thing was standing on top of a sign. He had an afro that made me snicker. 

"My name is Joco and I know everything you need to know about the shaman tourment." Joco exclaimed flipping down in front of our group. 

"Everything but the location of dobi village I'm guessing." Cia muttered making Joco sweat drop. 

"Why is it group Yoh? Group ren sounds much better." ren smirked. 

"Ah-ah-ah. I do know someone who knows the location of dobi village." Joco grinned. 

"For real!" Horohoro exclaimed. 

"I will tell you this only if you let me join your group." Joco answered. We looked at him then turned to do a group huddle. 

"I don't know if he knows what he's talking about." acacia started.

"He probably doesn't even know the address." Ren agreed. 

"Did someone say a dress?" Joco cried pulling a dress onto ren with a blonde wig. I covered my mouth hiding my laughter while both calantha and acacia rolled on the ground laughing loudly. Ren tore off the dress and started to chase Joco around the street. 

"Aw man that was too much!" acacia gasped wiping a tear off her cheek. 

"That totally made my day." calantha agreed getting off the ground. 

"We don't want you around here funny boy." ren stated with his weapon stabbing Joco's nose. 

"Have a heart ren." Ryu started but was silenced by a glare from ren. Joco opened his mouth to make another joke; a vein appeared on ren's head and stabbed Joco in the nose, sending him backwards into a wall knocking him out cold. Yoh, calantha, Horohoro, Ryu, acacia and I all sweat dropped at that scene. 

"Cia hold your crazy boyfriend back, fang?" I sighed and ignored acacia's and ren's shouts of denial as fang picked Joco up and placed him on a bench in the nearby park, I sat beside him, waiting for the boy to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaman chronicles Chapter 5

**Fallenqueen2:** I AM SO SO SORRY for taking like forever to update this story just grade 12 is go-go-GO!

**Ren:** you better be sorry *grumbles*

**Yoh:** ^_^''''''

**Fallenqueen2:***anger vein* before I kill short pants over here…I shall do the disclaimer and any screams of pain…Well just don't pay attention to them ^^'

**Disclaimer:****All****rights****go****to****Hiroyuki****Takei;****I****do****not****own****shaman****king****in****any****way****shape****or****form****  
><strong>Crisanta's P.O.V

I watched amused as ren and acacia started bickering like an old married couple, the best part was I started this fight all because I called ren Cia's boyfriend. Ooh how I loved causing chaos, this chaos was rather loud though and caused Joco to wake up.  
>"Morning." yoh smiled.<br>"Try afternoon." I added.  
>"You guys are actually still here..." Joco muttered amazed.<br>"Yup, but if ren had his way we would have been long gone, lucky for you he's not allowed to." I said cheerfully.  
>"Well I should be allowed to... I still think group ren sounds good." ren told me causing me to roll my eyes at him.<br>"Then off you go short pants." Cia snickered, Ren's cheeks started to turn a pale pink. "Oh how I wish I could have seen you in short-shorts, so many blackmailing moments, so little camera memory."  
>"So Joco who is this person who knows the way to dobi village?" cal asked him kindly also trying to stop a new battle between the married couple.<br>"Her name is lilr-uh hold that thought. It seems we have some unwanted guests." Joco said standing up looking behind the bench fang had placed him on. 2 men wearing tricked out monk robes were standing there, one was holding a monk staff- err correction a monk mic. The other one was holding a guitar that was shaped like a cross.  
>"1st a bad comedian, now 2 musicians. This is turning into a bad Varity show." ren stated, I covered my mouth with my hand to hide a grin.<br>"Who are these wannabe monks?" calantha asked, dropping into a fighting stance.  
>"The flying Zen brothers, allies of Hao." Joco answered.<br>"These guys again." yoh sighed.  
>"You've fought then already?" I asked as fang crouched low at my side.<br>"Yeah they sealed amidamaru and kororo before Ryu saved us. A word to the wise: don't let their chimi chimi myori hit you. It hurts. A lot!" yoh warned me, I winced just from the thought.  
>"Alright let's take them out before they use their at-" I started to say.<br>"Chimi chimi myori remix!" they cried in monotone as million of little blue spirits flew towards us at a insane speed. We all quickly brought up our spirit control when ren stepped in front of our group.  
>"What are you doing? You'll get hurt!" Cia snapped at ren.<br>"Ill handle this attack." he said as he easily sliced though the spirits. I nodded my head impressed.  
>"Looks line your boy can handle himself Cia." calantha pointed out.<br>"He is NOT my boy!" CIA protested, waving her arms around, cheeks tinted rose.  
>"Chimi chimi myori remix!" they cried again, only for ren cut their attack in half. They rose back up to their feet panting.<br>"Odd, they should be out of mana by now." ren said.  
>""Someone else must be controlling them, we know your there! Come out!" Horohoro cried out, a man in sombrero, goggles, and a handkerchief covering his mouth came out from a cluster of trees behind the Zen brothers. His clothes reminded me of what Mexicans wore just a lot warmer, he was strumming a guitar. Duke appeared beside calantha looking pissed that this new man's guitar was in tune and his wasn't.<br>"Rimero." Joco told us. "Another ally of Hao."  
>"The more I hear about Hao the more I hate him." Duke and Meili grumbled.<br>"We need to be careful. This Rimero is a proxy master." Acacia informed us in a wary voice.  
>"A proxy master?" Ryu asked confused.<br>"A shaman who can control bones or Skelton dolls, very dangerous we must be cautious." ren explained.  
>"I've got this covered." Joco said as yellow mana covered his body and black spots appeared in his skin.<br>"What kind of spirit control is that?" Horohoro asked in awe.  
>"My version of spirit control was taught to me by my late master, a wise shaman. It is called fusion. I have become one in the same with my guardian ghost. Mic the jaguar. I gain power from the winds of laughter which when I become shaman king shall cover the world. My name is jocaguar." Joco finished His speech.<br>"Jocaguar? Lame." calantha and acacia chorused. Joco sweat dropped.  
>"Aii cramba, for master Hao I will destroy you." Rimero said, playing a new chord on his guitar, the Zen brothers rose up glowing with blue mana now clearly being controlled by Rimero.<br>"Joco, if you're going to do something do it fast." Ryu warned Joco as the Zen brothers rushed towards him.  
>"Ill end this battle using the winds of laughter, using all my mana! Ayers rock!" Joco cried jumping up into the air, arching his back, his hands and feet glowing with his mana and it created a huge yellow rock formation.<br>"What is ayer's rock?" Yoh asked.  
>"It a giant rock formation in Australia, it's known as the earths bellybutton." Horohoro said looking at Joco.<br>"This attack isn't a land or air attack. It's a naval attack!" Joco cried and if you looked really close his bellybutton looked like the ayers rock he created. Our group understood and groaned at the pun.  
>"That was pathetic no one alive would laugh at that!" Rimero scoffed.<br>"Good thing he wasn't aiming to make the living laugh." I stated, placing my hands on my hips.  
>"What are you talking about?" Rimero asked then the spirits controlling the Zen brothers lost their focus as they burst out laughing at the joke. Rimero looked on stunned into silence and didn't even see Horohoro and Ryu run up to him, combined they punched Rimero far and high into the colored sky. The ghosts controlling the flying Zen brothers flew after Rimero off into the distance.<br>"Well, we won." calantha stated making a peace sign on each hand.  
>"Yeah we did!" Horohoro cheered and they high fived.<br>"What about Joco?" I asked pointing to his sleeping form on the ground nearby.  
>"He did save us and he does know someone who can help us get to dobi village." Yoh started.<br>"No." ren said  
>"But ren."<br>"NO!"  
>"He's coming."<br>"oh bollocks... Fine."  
>Yoh gave a goofy grin at winning that battle with ren. Fang picked Joco up and lay him back on the bench.<br>"I'm getting tried of this already." he grumbled causing me to laugh at him as he lay on his stomach resting his head on his paws.  
>"I'm proud of you Joco, but next time, have better material." a voice echoed around us, mic grinned and I guessed that was the voice of Joco's late master. I pondered on how I could cause chaos while we waited again.<br>"So ren when are you going pop the question?" I asked innocently.  
>"What question are you referring to exactly?" he asked his hair spiking up.<br>"The one where u get down on one knee." I teased and leaned back to watch the chaos ensure and it did. Cia and ren went bright red and started bickering again.  
>"You enjoy causing chaos don't you?" yoh laughed sitting beside me again.<br>"Yes I do, it's my favorite past time." I grinned causing him to laugh cutely.  
>"She's the master at it." Fang agreed, I rolled my eyes scratching behind his ears.<br>"So it would appear." Ryu commented as the Chinese shamans verbal battle woke Joco up.  
>"Is it ever quiet with you guys?" he asked rubbing his head.<br>"Nope, you're gonna have to get used to it." calantha said cheerfully strumming her guitar with duke.  
>"You mean?" Joco asked hopefully.<br>"Welcome to the group." Yoh said holding his hand out; Joco shook it excitedly before spinning around cheering and making horrible jokes.  
>"Well our group just keeps getting more interesting." Meili mused as she and Bason watched their masters bicker below them, no weapons involved... Yet.<br>"Yup, but that's what makes things more fun!" Duke pointed out as we all started towards the exit of the tiny town.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shaman Chronicles chapter 6**

**Fallenqueen2:** This is gonna be a long one people, lots to cover. Someone is going to creep crisanta out to the extreme!

**Crisanta: **Joyful, I can't wait.

**Fallenqueen2: **I thought so as well :D Disclaimer time! I do NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei. Enjoy chapter 6

Crisanta's P.O.V

We made it to the next town by night fall. Cia spotted a hot spring hotel and made a break for it, easily booking us rooms, bringing a friends with a Cho has its perks even in the middle of NO WHERE, which currently we are in.

"Alright Cal, Cris and I get the 1st room. Ren, and Yoh get the next and Ryu, Joco, and Trey you guys get the last one. See you people in the morning." Cia divided up the rooms leaving the guys to complain about who they were bunking with. I flopped onto a bed, claiming the whole bed by doing a spread eagle on my back.

"Mine!" I sang.

"You might want to keep your legs closed until yoh gets here." Cia teased with a smirk. My whole face heated up as I rolled onto my stomach.

"Ciiiiiaaaaaaa!" I whined like a little kid.

"Don't Ciiiiiaaaaaaa me Crisanta, go get ready for bed." she ordered like a mother. I rolled my eyes and Calantha started laughing along with Duke.

"Fine, let me say goodnight to papa Ren, mama Acacia." I shot back innocently, I laughed as I ducked out of the way of a pillow thrown by a blushing Cia, I ran to get change into a supplied robe, dodging pillows as I went.

"Night girls, I'm going to the spring for a bit." I called back to them as I headed out towards the heated spring. I slipped off my robe behind a screen and sunk into the spring, I sighed happily as the warm water eased my sore body. I swam around the empty spring for a bit I stared up at the night sky, you could only see the moon for a small amount of time as the clouds moved. It was so peaceful; my eye lids began to get heavy so I decided to head in. I stood up and wrapped the robe around my body and began to walk back to the hotel and my room.

"Crisanta..." a voice reached my ear. I turned around to see a teenaged boy my age standing there in a long cloak with back length brown hair, he had giant star earrings.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked slowly, tensing up.

"My name is Hao, perhaps you have heard of me." he stated walking towards me. I remembered what lyzger had said and what had happened to Fang thanks to the X-laws so I backed up.

"I have and believe me Hao, none of it good. What do you want?" I asked pissed off slightly.

"I just wanted to meet you." he said backing me up into a wall. "My future shaman queen." he purred in my ear making me shudder.

"I would never be your shaman queen." I hissed at him, going to slap him, he caught my wrist and pulling me into him. He pressed his lips against mine, his other arm locking behind my back holding me to his chest. My eyes widen and I started to push and hit against him, yelling muffled into his lips. I squeezed my eyes shut forcing back tears. He started too kissed down my neck; I chomped down on his ear. He growled in pain so I kneed him in the groin, his vice grip dropped away so I started to run away from him. I gasped and skidded backwards as a ring of fire circled around me. I looked back at Hao.

"You have spirit, I can't wait till I break it down." he laughed as he rose into the sky on the back of a huge fire spirit. He blew me a kiss. "Till we meet again my Crisanta."

"I will never be your Crisanta you prev!" I cried up at him, I grimaced and wiped my lips on my arm over and over. Thankfully it started to rain so I waited until the fire was reduced to embers. Wet and shaken I went back to mine and the other girl's room and curled up in bed, trying to block what just happened out of my mind.

-Next morning-

"So what do you know about this lilirara?" Cal asked Joco.

"She's part of the seminoa tribe; she's really spooky, but extremely dangerous. Hey did you hear the one about the singing flower?" Joco started a joke.

"Dude don't even get started." Trey smacked his fist against his palm.

"Liliraraaa." Joco sang way off tune, the next second he was bruised and lying on the sidewalk in a mess thanks to Cal, Cia, Trey and Ren. I laughed slightly at that scene, but quickly fell silent again. Freaking Hao! God what a creeper! I brushed my fingers over my lips and shuddered slightly, I saw yoh staring at me worried. He opened his mouth but before words could come out 5 girls ran by.

"I never want to find Dobi village!" the tall blonde cried.

"Get away from me Lilirara!" a small brown haired girl cried as the 5 disappeared into the horizon. Cia and Cal sweat dropped as they stared after them. 

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." Trey states quietly.

"What are you Trey? A snowy chicken?" Cal teased him, elbowing him in the side.

"Me? A chicken? Psh, I was uh just thinking of you girls." Trey stammered trying to cover up.

"Ah, how kind of you snowy, but I think we will take our chances." Calantha grinned as Trey swallowed as we all walked up to a creepy old Victorian style house.

"How dangerous do you think she is?" Ryu asked clearly freaking out.

"One way to find out!" Yoh states as he takes my hand. Gah, cue heart racing as he pulls me up to the front door and knocks with the knocker.

"Your insane yoh." I chuckled as everyone behind us sweat dropped. Yoh just smiled goofily at me, making my cheeks heat up.

"Well there's no one home... Let's go!" Ryu started to turn, Ren held him back by his collar. The door creaked open eerily as Yoh peered in.

"Lilirara?" he called as all of us slowly walked into the dark room, a woman in her 20's was sitting on a bed holding a tribal staff. She looked up, eyes darting to each of our faces.

"You are heading towards great danger shamans..." she states as she stood up.

"Gee that's new." Cal whispered to Cia who snickered.

"I am warning you now. Go home!" lilirara ordered.

"We can't do that." Cia crossed her arms.

"Or perhaps we can, no?" Ryu offered head popping up behind Cia's.

"It's not a bad idea." Trey agreed appearing on the left side of Cia.

"Yeah, let's get going." Joco seconded from the right side of Cia and those 3 started to walk away. An anger vein appeared on the side of Cia's head.

"Get back here you weasely wimps!" she cried easily dragging the 3 boys back into the house.

"Why should we go home?" I asked wondering why she seemed so sad.

"If you find Dobi village you will surely perish." she said depressed.

"Now why do you say that?" I asked tilting my head.

"What happened 500 years ago is going to take place again in this tourment. I am the keeper of those memories of the 5 great chiefs who were wiped out when they reached Dobi village." Lilirara slammed her staff against the floor as 5 ghosts appeared around her.

"They made it to Dobi village... If we see those memories we may be able to get some clues to where it is located." Ren muttered to Yoh.

"Lilirara, show us what the great chiefs saw." Yoh asked determined. She got a stern look on her face as she nodded.  
>"Sprits of the great chiefs arise and take them on their journey!" She cried as the chiefs touched Yoh, Ren, Cia, Cal and me. My stomach burned with an unbearable pain, I cried out as I fell on the floor in pain, the others beside me. Trey, Ryu and Joco freaking out still on their feet.<p>

"What was that?" Cal asked holding her arm to her chest.

"That was only a taste of the pain the chiefs felt that day." Lilirara deadpanned. Cia tried to suppress a shudder as she held her shoulder, ren saw this but remained silent as he touched his knee, yoh like me was holding an arm to his stomach.

"We can take the pain, please show us lilirara." he said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Alright... Great chiefs take these shamans back with you 500 years!" she cried as the ghosts touched us again. The room dropped away and we were floating in a dark space of nothingness. I saw a rocky mountain terrain with many caves and a river.

"Where are we?" yoh asked from beside me.

"You are inside the great chiefs memories of that horrid day." lilirara voice echoed around us. I swallowed hard, getting a gut feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty. I watched quietly as a man who yoh said looked like an official Silvia attacked Cal's and Cia's chiefs. They screamed in pain as they disappeared.

"Cal! CIA!" I cried and then the burning pain covered my body again but it burned like a thousand fires. I screamed as Loud as my lungs let me as my chiefs memories ended as I came to on the floor of lilirara's house. Trey was helping Cal sit up, Ryu was with Cia. Joco placed his arm behind my back and helped me lean against a wall.

"Thanks Joco." I smiled weakly. I knew that spirit; after all I just saw it last night. Ren came to next, gasping before his eyes narrowed. I kept my eyes trained on Yoh and sure enough he woke up startled like all of us.

"I saw mountains..." Cal said first.

"A river, I defiantly saw a river." Cia added.

"There were tons of caves." Ren crossed his arms.

"I saw the spirit of fire..." Yoh said monotone.

"I did as well..." I commented as the guys eyes narrowed. Cal and Cia looked puzzled.

"That massacre was carried out by Hao." Lilirara stated breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"He must have been re-born in time for this tourment." Ren mused.

"If you keep on your path to Dobi Village Hao will surely find you." lilirara warned us.

"He already has." yoh informed her grimly.

"Well you boys yes. Us girls no." Cal pointed out.

"I have a feeling he will though..." Cia grumbled.

"...Yeah..." I agreed quietly.

"If he's planning on another ambush at Dobi village, we have to be the 1st ones there. To save the other shamans." Ren states firmly.

"Have you not learned anything from today?" Lilirara asked outraged.

"Yes, but we can't just quit. If we do Hao could become shaman king and that would be the worst tragedy." Yoh pointed out standing up.

"Yoh is right." Ren stood up as well.

"Ren, agreeing with Yoh? Now I've seen everything." I laughed as using the wall I stood up. "Lilirara, you've passed on your warning, let the spirits go find their peace." I tried to convince Lilirara, limping towards her, fear flashed in her eyes.

"I can not do that! They belong here with me!" she cried outraged.

"Way to get her pissed Cris." Cia scolded me, I shot her a look and said "Shut up or fang will use you as a practice dummy again."

"Spirits arise and destroy these shamans!" she cried waving her staff at us. The spirits soar towards us; we all brought up our spirit control, blocking the oncoming attacks. I pushed the spirit back and ran outside to get more room to move around, the others hot on my heels. A warrior clashed with Calantha.

"You are a worthy warrior calantha."

"I bring it every time; you know I will bring it to Hao."

Cia locked blades with her spirit.

"You are fearsome, follow your destiny."

"Rest assure I am a Cho so I can take Hao out!"

"Always keep going Crisanta, never doubt yourself." the ghost I was fight told me in a fatherly tone.

"I won't doubt myself, no matter what or who comes my way!" I vowed to him and also to myself never to join Hao.

"You are powerful Ren, your strength is great." the 4th warrior told ren, I could see his ego get larger.

"I will fight my hardest; know that you can count on me."

"You are a leader, you will be a good guide." the last warrior told Yoh.

"Thank you, we will finish what you started. We will find justice for you." Yoh grinned.

"Thank you young shamans we now have new hope." the one who had been fighting calantha smiled.

"To find dobi village..."

"Go west to the red river canyon..."

"Make your way though the black dust..."

"Then you will find the blue cave."

"Good luck, our hope is on your shoulders." the 1st spirit finished as all 5 floated up towards the sky.

"No! You can't leave me!" Lilirara cried out, in a cracking voice.

"Lilirara, you are now not bound to our past. You are free to live your own life." one said gently as they disappeared.

"Lilirara, you have fulfilled your mission, leave the rest to us, right guys!" Yoh smiled.

"Yeah!" Cal, Trey, Ryu and Joco all cheered, pumping their fists into the air. She smiled for a split second before she turned on her heel.

"Good luck; you have given me new hope. I believe you can stop Hao." she called back to us.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna destroy that creeper!" I promised her, she chuckled as she went inside and chatter started among the members of our group as we headed back to the hot spring hotel. I could feel Yoh staring at the back of my head, I sighed to myself as I swung open the door to the girls room. I gasped at what I saw before me. On the wall written in fire was 'my crisanta' burning Merrily.

"TREY!" Calantha screamed for the ice shaman from my side, all of the guys came running. Once they saw the fire, Trey leaped into action with his snowboard and Kory. Freezing and breaking the fire off the wall. I slid down the wall across from it, yoh at my side.

"Cris, are you okay?" he asked extremely worried. I slammed my fist against the wall beside me.

"That creep! What the hell is wrong with him?" I seethed.

"Who Cris?" Yoh asked in a low voice.

"Hao." I stated simply, Fang appeared beside me, an angry snarl on his face, I petted his mane softly. Yoh's hands curled into fists.

"What does he want with you Cris?" Ren asked me.

"... To be his... Ugh shaman queen, I rejected him, but apparently that doesn't affect him." I grumbled.

"Cris, you are going to stay with us tonight." Yoh stated firmly, helping me to my feet, Ren nodded grabbing my red and black backpack off a chair. I blinked rapidly, looking at Cia and Cal; they nodded in agreement before winking at me as Yoh pulled me to his and Ren's room.

"You can take my bed." Yoh told me cheerfully as Ren placed my bag on that bed.

"What a second, I'm crashing your room guys so i will take the couch." I protested.

"No, you are sleeping on the bed. Yoh will take the couch. He can literally sleep anywhere." Ren told me, I giggled as I sat on the bed.

"Alright thanks guys." I smiled brightly as I pulled out a robe and went Into the guys bathroom to get changed. When I came out Ren was passed out on his bed, Yoh was sitting on the couch. He looked up and I swore his cheeks got pink.

"Uh-Uh-Uh..." he stuttered as walked over to him. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Yoh, you're the best." I whispered in his ear before I crawled under the covers of my bed. I drifted off to sleep, Yoh on my mind instead of Hao... Hmmm they looked kind of similar... Odd!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shaman Chronicles chapter 7 **

**Fallenqueen2: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING in like EVER! I kind of forgot about this story I'm not going to lie and I haven't found the time to watch the anime to remind myself of what happens… I'm back now! Hurrah I hear you shout (probably not) **

**Ren: Do you know how long we have been alseep in that blast hotel room waiting!**

**Fallenqueen2: Uh i dunno quite a while?**

**Ren: Damn right now i shall get my revenge.**

**Fallenqueen2: but ren you got many months of beauty sleep and well its paying off big time *winks***

**Ren:*blushes* right well i guess i'll let it slide for now...**

**Fallenqueen2: SCORE he bought it! Tee-hee now its** Disclaimer time! I do NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei. Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

><p>Crisanata's POV<p>

I had woken up before Yoh but after Ren after that eventful night luckily I had no nightmares which honestly surprised me. I took a nice hot shower, while I hummed softly. I dried myself off and then banged my head against my right hand upon realizing that I had forgotten my clothes out in the room in my bag.

'Yoh should still be asleep right?' I thought as I slowly edged my way out of the bathroom all ninja like only to come face to face with an awake Yoh, I held my towel tighter as I felt my cheeks heat up, Yoh blinked at me, taking in my wet hair and towel as pink appeared on his cheeks. He stuttered and quickly turned around.

"Sorry Cris..." he managed to get out.

"It's okay Yoh." I stammered as I grabbed my backpack and darted back onto the bathroom. I leaned back on the door and placed a hand over my heart feeling it thudding in my chest.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!" I whispered over and over as I pulled out my ripped jeans and a red short sleeved blouse that stopped just above my belly button. I attached my red oracle bell to my belt loops on my jeans then I put my armband and bracelet on. I looked at my wet hair and pulled it up into a high sporty ponytail. I yanked on my combat boots and shouldered my backpack and left the bathroom to see Yoh staring off into space sitting on the couch. I blushed a tad at how even when he was zoned out he was SO cute before coughing bringing him out of his trance.

"You can use the bathroom now..." I said gesturing at the bathroom door behind me.

"Oh uh thanks Cris and about before..." Yoh started as he walked over to me.

"Forget about it Yoh. No harm no foul." I said cheerfully. "I'll be with the others." then I rushed out of there trying to bring my heartbeat back to its normal speed. Why the hell am I always so nervous around him? I banged my head against the nearest wall.

"You're going to lose more brain cells that way and let's face it you need all the ones you have." Acacia snickered as she and Calantha rounded the corner to see me banging my head against the wall.

"Stuff it Cia." I smiled punching her arm lightly.

"Soo how was your sleep?" Calantha asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Thankfully uneventful." I answered, Cal pouted that was clearly not the answer she was looking for. We joined Ren, Horohoro, Ryu and Joco outside the hotel and minutes later Yoh joined us and we started our trek to find the red river canyon. Around mid afternoon we arrived in a red canyon without a river sadly and stopped for a break, Calantha right away laid down on her back staring at the blue sky above her Acacia sat by her head leaning back on her hands. I had been silent pretty much the whole trek mind on Hao. Cia reached up and pulled me down onto the sandy ground beside her with a serious look on her face.

"Okay you need to tell us what happened with Hao." she stated and Cal instantly sat up. I stayed silent and glanced at the guys.

"Are we suppose to be looking for a canyon that is red or a river that is red?" Ryu asked confused looking around.

"There are no red rivers; they are blue, brown and sometimes green but no red." Horohoro sighed as he fell backwards, they all seemed intent on what they were discussing, I crossed my legs Indian style and faced my 2 best friends and Meili who appeared beside Acacia, Calantha had sent Duke on a fact finding mission, Fang purred softly as he laid his head in my lap and I automatically started to pet his head.

"Okay... So I was coming back from the hot springs and Hao appeared... He wanted me to be his shaman queen and I rejected him, but it would appear that it didn't really affect him because he uh... Well he kissed me..." I quietly told Cia, Meili, Fang (who growled angrily) and Cal.

"He **WHAT!"** Acacia exploded in anger; it took both Meili and me to keep her from rampaging. Calantha looked like she was in shock. "I'm going to KILL him!" Cia seethed as she settled back down in her position.

"You will love what I did next then." I smirked. "He started to kiss my neck so I chomped down on his ear, kneed him in the groin and ran." Acacia burst out laughing at this, her anger hidden below the surface. "But he trapped me in a ring of fire and called me his crisanta hence the 'my crisanta' that we found on the wall. He then left and I had to wait for the rain to put out the fire. That my friends is what happened that night." I finished solemnly. Calantha simply stood up, cracked her knuckles while she walked over to a huge red stone boulder with a battle cry her fist glowed with her mana and she punched the rock. It was silent for a moment before a huge crack erupted down the middle and the boulder spilt in two pieces this caught the guy's attention and just stared at the heavy breathing Calantha.

"Well that's one way to handle it." I laughed.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Cia demanded and I shrugged my shoulders.

"If it makes you feel better I am thoroughly disgusted and slightly dying on the inside." I told her and she seemed to accept this.

"Okay anyone care to tell us what that was about?" Ren asked as he towered above us, I craned my head backwards to look up at him.

"Calantha was taking her anger out on a boulder." I stated in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"We can see that, but why is she mad?" Horohoro asked worried, I shrugged my shoulders.

"We need to tell them some parts of it." Fang reprimanded causing Yoh to look at me funnily.

"Finnnneeeee." I sighed dramatically and summed up what happened with Hao the night before omitting the kiss. Once I was done Ren went and punched a boulder as well. The others were swearing and muttering stuff under their breaths all but Yoh who came over and sat beside me, slinging his arm over my shoulders causing me to feel my cheeks heat up.

"We won't let Hao near you again Cris. I promise." Yoh whispered in my ear and I nodded refusing to look at his face in fear of going totally red. Luckily to spare me from anymore embarrassment Duke flew back and Calantha looked up at him clapping her hands, red dust flying off her palms. Duke took one look at the boulder and rolled his eyes.

"What that boulder do to you Cal?" he teased and she kicked a piece of stone with her shoes.

"Nothing it just happened to be in an unfortunate place at the wrong time. So what you find out here Duke?" she shrugged.

"A whole lot of nothing, no black dust, no blue cave, nada." Duke reported crossing his arms in an X form. Joco started to make a joke when Ren advanced on him.

"Hey maybe he was going to tell a good joke?" Yoh laughed.

"Yeah be positive guys!" Calantha chirped agreeing with Yoh giving Joco the benefit of the doubt.

"That is being positive." Amidamaru added cheerfully.

"Or delusional!" Horohoro interrupted. I was just about to retort with something witty when a red van screeched to a halt a few feet away from our group, the window rolled down to show the tall blonde women who we had seen running away from lilrara the day before.

"Hi boys... And girls?" she added looked at the person in the passenger seat then back at our group. "We were wondering if you wanted a ride. We have plenty of room." she jerked her thumb at the large van she was driving.

"Sorry my mom told me never to take rides from strangers." Calantha said innocently.

"Yeah, but you girls are lacking. Where is the promise of candy when  
>we get into the van?" I questioned shaking my head. "Bad kidnapping form ladies."<p>

"Argh! We are not kidnappers! Girls introduce yourselves!" the blonde shrieked annoyed and the doors flew open.

"Lily." the girl with glasses stated pushing said glasses up higher on her nose.

"Ellie." a brunette in a cameo shirt and skirt said in a high pitched voice

.  
>"Millie." a cute little girl in a dress smiled while giving the peace sign.<p>

"Sally." the red head with a dead expression on her face came next.

"Sharona!" the blonde half shrieked. I exchanged looks with Acacia and Calantha before looking back at Sharona.

"Why doesn't your name end in 'ly' it totally throws everything off." I questioned her.

"See we told you!" Ellie complained to Sharona as they climbed back into the van minus Blondie.

"That is exactly what we said when we met the Lee 5." Horohoro informed us before turning to Ren.

"Who are you girls?" Sharona asked inspecting each of us.

"I'm Crisanta, this is Acacia and Calantha." I said kindly introducing all 3 of us girls getting the feeling they weren't going to say anything.

"They're up to something. Maybe they want our information on how to get to Dobie village." Horohoro offered to Ren in a low voice but not low enough.

"You know how to get to Dobie village!" Sharona squealed, Ren and Horo sweat dropped and Acacia blinked before yelling loudly.

"Their stupidity is mind blowing!" she cried in mock pain. While this was happening Yoh being the kind amazing guy he is... Er forgot I said that told Sharona what the chiefs told us.

"I knew I could count on you guys! After all you are the Yohwhatsups!" Sharona cheered clasping her hands together.

"The Yohwhatsups? Really? I feel insulted." Calantha grumbled under her breath but Duke chuckled none the less.

"Thanks for the information!" Sharona cried as she ran back to her van and proceeded to speed away leaving us in the dust.

"HEY what about our ride!" Horohoro cried shaking his fist at the van.

"We didn't have as much room as we thought!" Sharona called back before they rounded a corner.

"Well that was unexpected…" Meili blinked at the corner the red van just rounded moments ago.

"Alright now that the Lee's actually know what they are doing I am going to suggest we keep moving!" Acacia clapped her hands loudly to get everyone up. "Now does anyone actually know where we are going?" Meili smacked her forehead and muttered something under her breath. Yoh pulled a map out of his bag and stared at it before starting to turn it clockwise.

"Which way is north?" Yoh asked confused as Horohoro grabbed the map.

"North is up." Horo said but Calantha grabbed the map.

"No its not you snowy twit." Calantha snapped playfully studying the map. I got this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach and before I even knew what I was doing I grabbed Horohoro and Calantha by the backs of their collars and yanked them backwards as a huge iron knight like creature landed hard in the very spot those 2 had been moments before.

"What the heck is that thing!" Joco asked worried.

"Not good my friend, not good." Ryu replied as he pulled out his wooden sword.

I glanced past the knight creature at a flat rock top to see 3 girls appear there. One had long blue hair, a black tube top and shorts; the one on her left had short spiky orange hair pulled back into 2 ponytails, holding a broomstick while the final girl on the right had blonde hair also in 2 low ponytails holding a doll by her side. The knight flew up into the sky and landed behind the girl with blue hair, from the formation I was guessing she was the leader of the 3.

"Who are you?" Ren questioned as everyone pulled out their weapons, my hand started to move up towards my armband.

"I am Kanna, this is Matti and Mari. We are here on a mission for Master Hao." The blue haired girl stated as Fang popped up by my side growling annoyed. Hao was everywhere nowadays.

"Hey Kanna can we play a game with them?" Mari asked excited slightly.

"Yeah a game to get rid of 6. Since Master Hao doesn't want Yoh or Crisanta hurt for whatever reason." Kanna said grudgingly, sending a glare my way which I returned so kindly with the finger. "Yoh, your life is like a bad party where no one RSVP'ed but everyone showed up." She stated pointing at Yoh.

"Worst metaphor **EVER**!" I groaned and Kanna looked at me with a ticked off expression on her face that made me grin cheekily at her.

"What game are we playing?" Joco asked confused about the exchange that went on.

"In words so Horohoro, Joco and Ryu can understand. They are going to try to kill us." Acacia stated deadly calm as she slowly slipped into her battle mode.

"I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt my friends." Yoh called up to the 3 girls who sighed.

"Have it your way Yoh, Ashcroft Joust attack!" Kanna snapped her fingers and her guardian ghost jumped up from behind her and flew towards Yoh who got his spirit control ready, my hand flew to my armband and I jumped in between Yoh and Ashcroft my scythe blocking the attack, I pushed forward and flung Ashcroft back. I landed on the ground and sent a glare at Kanna.

"Thanks Cris." I heard faintly from Yoh as I stayed in my protective stance in front of him.

"Why don't we settle this as a fair 3 on 3? Us girls vs. you girls?" Calantha offered Kanna thought for a moment.

"Agreed, Matti, Mari lets destroy these girly girls." Kanna snickered. I turned to Yoh who touched my arm, our eyes met and I saw understanding and worry.

"I'll be fine Yoh. I'm stronger than I look." I said soothingly to him.

"Fine, but if you get hurt I will intervene." He promised and walked over to stand with the other guys, I stood beside Cia and Cal as they powered up their spirit control.

"Jack! Halloween rip!" Matti cried swiping her broom at Acacia who quickly jumped out of the way of the spinning pumpkin; she dodged and blocked the attacks of Jack and Matti.

"Meili, ultimate blades!" Acacia cried, crossing her 2 swords and swiped at the air, power leapt off her blades and hit Jack square in the face, sending him crashing into the rock formation behind Matti.

"Chuck baby steps!" Mari cried as her doll sprang to life and flew at Calantha who yelped and did a summersault forward, before touching her medallion and played a few different chords at the running doll. "Rattle attack!" Calantha swung her guitar onto her back and took off running, dodging the pink blasts. She noticed that Chuck changed its direction of its attack towards where the guys were standing, Calantha sprinted towards the guys and stood in front of them, taking all the blasts on her own body, she cried with pain and dropped to one knee as the dust cleared. She looked up angrily blood running down the side of her face.

"That does it! Duke! Overture!" She played numerous chords that all melded together perfectly and a single large beam emitted from the guitar, it hit Chuck head on and flung him backwards and it lay limp at Mari's feet.

"Ashcroft, joust barrage destroy that fake fire wielder!" Kanna ordered and Ashcroft flew towards me again, attacking like he did when he attacked Yoh but times like 10. I managed to block them all, but got nicked on my ight arm just slightly which was SO not cool i mean the X-laws already hit my other one!

"Did you have your fun Kanna?" I questioned her and she raised an eyebrow, I smirked and stabbed my scythe into the ground.

"Oh shit, Cris are you going to use THAT?" Calantha asked and I nodded, her and Acacia looked at each other and ran over to the guys and focused, erecting a barrier around the little group.

"I am a fire wielder and its time to show you what I really can do…30% seems like a fair place to start." I stated as the flames from my scythe ran down its shaft and hit the ground forming a circle of fire around me. I closed my eyes and breathed out as the fire circle expanded, trapping Kanna and Ashcroft in the ring, I snapped my eyes open and picked up my scythe again, it flared up and I swiped the air in front of me 2 times forming a X, I touched the middle of the flaming X and pushed it forward with a small battle cry, it flew forward at incredible speed and hit Ashcroft dead on, everything inside burst into flames. I focused and pulled back some of my mana as not to hurt Kanna. I let out a breath and let the fire retreat back into my scythe, the flames ran up the handle and onto my hand, it then disappeared into my skin. Ashcroft was burned and smoking on the ground and Kanna was on her knees with a hurt/shocked look on her face.

"We lost…" Matti muttered confused.

"I don't understand…" Mari added looking lost as she picked up Chuck.

"Master Hao was right about her…Lets get out of here." Kanna said and all 3 disappeared. I turned to look at my friends with a grin on my face, Cal and Cia let the barrier down and collapsed on the ground, while the others looked after them Yoh rushed to my side.

"Told you I was stronger than I looked." I smiled feeling totally drained that's when my legs gave way and I crashed to the red dust covered ground.

"Cris, are you okay!" Yoh's worried voice reached my ears and I looked up at him, he was kneeling beside me, his arms supporting my upper body.

"Yeah I will be after I regain my mana…Now you see that I really am I fire wielder…I hope you don't hate me…" I said softly feeling nervous again but for a different reason.

"I could never hate you Cris, none of us could. It doesn't matter that you're a fire wielder, an amazing one at that. Everyone has a past, but no one should be hated because of it." Yoh said softly and it felt like a weight that was unknown to me before was gone. Yoh had that effect on people I guess.

"Who are you and why are you so close to MY Yoh?" A female voice I didn't recognize rang out; I looked up with Yoh and felt him tense up slight. The girl was around my age, wearing a short (slutty) black dress, a red scarf around her neck and had blonde hair and what the hell did she mean HER Yoh!

"Uh…Hi Anna…" Yoh said slowly as he helped me stand up, I stayed close to him because I had this creepy vibe coming from this Anna chick making me dislike her right away. "What are you doing here?" Yoh asked and she held up a book.

"I'm here to help my fiancée and future shaman king get stronger." She stated simply and with those words I felt like a rock crushed my heart. She was Yoh's fiancée? God it felt was someone was ripping my heart out slowly. Of course I fall for the guy who already is engaged, why does this always happen to me?


	8. Chapter 8 and OC info

**The Shaman Chronicles chapter 8**

**Fallenqueen2: Wow i updated this a lot fast than normal**

**Ren: maybe because you have no life?**

**Fallenqueen2: Weren't you nice to me last chapter short pants?**

**Ren: yeah then Acacia told me you were kidding.**

**Fallenqueen2: Oh Cia when i get around to making a chapter about you it WON'T be pretty!**

**Acacia: Heh-heh...I'm so dead *anime tears***

**Hao: i want Yoh to gain my powers so i shall do the disclaimer Fallenqueen2** **does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks pryo :) Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Crisanata's P.O.V.<p>

I could have used spirit control on my bracelet and got the hell out of there on Fang but I was lacking Mana and I wasn't going to flee until I had all the details.

"Hey guys you going to introduce us or do you want us to stand here staring at these people awarkdly?" Acacia questioned as she slowly stood up with the aid of Joco, I was silently surprised she let him help her up.

"Oh right sorry!" Ryu stated before starting the introductions. "Ladies, this is Jun and her guardian Lee-Pai-Long, Ren's older sister. Tammy, Manta, Miss Anna and uh Faust? Meet Crisanta, Calantha and Acacia." Ryu pointed at everyone in turn so there was no confusion.

"Yo." Acacia said simply as she went over to Calantha who was taking inventory of her wounds, there were bruises and cuts; a rather bad bleeding cut was across the back of her head. Acacia snapped her fingers in front of the purple headed girl's face, Calantha blinked lazily at her. "Stay focused Calantha, don't you dare fall asleep on me! Crisanta I think she has a concussion!" At the uses of our full names I sprinted from Yoh's side and skidded to a stop beside Cia blocking out my dizziness from the sudden movement.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT Calantha stay awake! Do NOT fall asleep!" I ordered her sternly.

"Mkay…." She mumbled.

"Oh man I don't know what you're suppose to do!" Acacia freaked out, yes the ever calm cool headed Acacia Cho was freaking out.

"Acacia CALM DOWN!" I shook her by the shoulders and looked at the stunned group. "Now does anyone here know anything medical that could help us out here?" I asked in a calm tone but I knew my hands were shaking.

"I do." Faust stated calmly walking over and kneeling down beside us, I slightly tensed because I just met him but if he could help Calantha…I let my muscles relax and watched in silence as he worked on the barely awake Calantha as he worked I felt no malice or anger from this scary looking man just the need to do good. After a few moments of worried silence from the little group of us, the others were talking with their friends, but I caught Horohoro and Yoh glancing over every so often worry etched in their faces. Acacia was biting her nails nervously and I had pulled my knees up to my chest and was examining my wounded arm with a frown on my face when Faust sighed and pulled back from Calantha who had a smile on her face, all traces of wounds gone.

"Why are you girls looking so nervous?" Calantha asked confused.

"I worked with my mana and she has lost all traces of a concussion and will be fine." Faust informed us, Acacia let out a cry of joy and hugged Calantha while I hugged Faust (saying 'thank you' over and over) who seemed startled but slightly hugged me back, and I pulled away from Faust and joined Cia in hugging the purple headed girl. Once we pulled away Yoh, Horohoro, Ren, Joco and Ryu all rushed over and gave her a hug happy that she was alright, I noticed a blush cross her face when Horohoro hugged her tighter and longer than the others. We moved away to give them some privacy to talk with each other.

Ren crossed his arms and looked at his green headed sister. "Jun why exactly are you here?"

"I'm here to look after my wittle baby brother." Jun cooed as Ren's whole face went red as Acacia doubled over with laughter. I avoided looking over to where Yoh and Anna were talking and nudged Jun in the side deciding to start some chaos to make myself feel better.

"Jun you should get to know your future sister-in-law." I told her knowingly. "A few days ago Ren popped the big question."

"I did no such thing!" Ren objected, but the seed had been planted in Jun's mind and was now questioning a blushing Acacia about her intentions about her little brother and to make sure she wasn't just going to have her way and toss him aside, I thought her and Ren's heads were going to blow up, I bent over laughing my head off with Fang snickering at my side.

"Oh Chaos is so wonderful isn't it Fang?" I asked petting his head, scratching behind his ears the way he liked.

"You have too much fun with Chaos Crisanta." Fang purred happily but still managed to reprimand me.

"Ah indeed I do Fang." I grinned as my laughter calmed down to a giggle now. I noticed Yoh, Anna, Joco, Manta, Ryu and Faust where all were standing together discussing something, I focused in on their words as I stroked Fang's fiery mane.

"This tome contains all the power and teachings of the original Hao Asakura." Anna said seriously holding an old worn book that had paper that had sealing spells written across them.

"Asakura, so we are related after all." Yoh mused, my blood froze up at the last name, I slumped to the canyon's ground and buried my face into Fang's neck, he understood after all he had been there with me.

~Flash back~

_Fang padded on top of the freshly fallen snow, I adjusted my scarf so it covered more of my neck. It was one of the colder days in a little town a few miles away from the Cho controlled area of China. _

"_This is unnatural for me, being out in the snow." Fang grumbled as he shook himself to rid his fur of the falling snowflakes._

"_I get where you're coming from, but I have this feeling that we need to go to the Cho controlled area." I informed my guardian ghost, who just made a noise in the back of his throat. I turned my gaze forward again to see a little old women trudging through the snow coming towards us, I paused and looked down at Fang, and he tensed for a moment then relaxed before nodding at me. I just kept walking and when the women was passing beside me, her hand shot out and grabbed my forearm in a tight vice grip. I stopped startled and tensed up prepared to rip my arm away, but the look on the women's wrinkled face made me forget about pulling away._

"_Asakura twins will come for you in the future. One will win your heart; the other will perish in a battle be careful who you choose. Keep your true friends close, good luck fire wielder." The old woman predicted and hurried off into the night._

"_What the hell?" I wondered aloud before a rather cold gust of wind shook my body and the warning was pushed to the backburner of my mind._

~Flash back end~

"Well life just got more complicated didn't it Fang?" I mumbled into his fur, he nodded in agreement.

"Why is your life getting more Complicated Cris?" Yoh asked from right beside me, I fell backwards and he rushed to help me sit back up. "Ah! I'm so sorry Cris!"

"Its fine Yoh just caught me off guard. And its nothing you need to worry about I'll handle it on my own." I said cheerfully, a concerned look crossed his face and he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to handle anything by yourself anymore Cris, I'm here for you. We all are." Yoh softly reminded me, I nodded and opened my mouth to reply when Anna stomped over and grabbed Yoh by the back of his shirt and dragged him away with him protesting and she shot a glare in my direction, I glared back angrily I REALLY didn't like that girl. Everyone was starting to gather around Anna like she was about to reveal the secrets of the world, I pulled my self to my feet and patted my butt to get the dust off and I wandered over to the edge of the group and was content to stand there because Calantha was seated by Horohoro, Acacia was between Ren and Jun with Pai-Long standing behind Jun arms crossed. Anna made sure Yoh was seated beside her and Manta claimed the spot on the other side of Yoh, everyone seemed to be talking with the newcomers, I noticed Joco and Tammy laughing together which was cute because Joco was NOT funny, he had his moments but not often. I crossed my arms wincing as I grazed my wounded arm, my shoulder became unbelievable sore from the battle and from those damned X-law's. I let out a small sigh when Faust came and stood next to me causing me to start.

"Crisanta, meet Eliza my wife." Faust said kindly and I smiled at the blonde haired women in a pink nurse's outfit.

"Hello Eliza nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand, she shyly shook my hand smiling back. I got a good feeling from Faust and Eliza you had to look past his…Odd exterior. Faust seemed to be studying me carefully, Fang went on guard but at a shake of my head he calmed down and sunk down onto his stomach, laying his head on his paws.

"You are in pain, but you are hiding it well." Faust stated matter-oh-factly, I blinked startled.

"Well I got hurt a few days ago by the X-laws and my arm got hit by an attack just a while ago…" I said slowly.

"Let me heal your wounds Crisanta." Faust said and stepped closer, I pressed my lips into a thin line before extending my right arm to him, and his hands glowed a ghostly green with his mana as he placed them on my wounded arm. My whole body felt light as air before my arm became numb, I watched with fascination as my skin re-knitted its self over my wound. His hands moved up my arm spreading the numb feeling and stopped on my sore shoulder, he closed his eyes for a moment then took his hands off my shoulder and feeling quickly was restored, my whole right side felt better than ever. I smiled in wonder as I moved my shoulder and arm, the smile widened as I moved.

"Thank you SO much Faust! I feel better than ever!" I exclaimed loudly before throwing my arms around his chest giving him a hug startling both of us, but he hugged me back before I pulled back to see Eliza giving me a look, I held my hands up in surrender.

"Whoa there, I'm not trying to steal your husband he's ALL yours!" I swore, she smiled happily again and Faust chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. Anna coughed loudly drawing our attention back to her for some all important speech she was about to give.

"The Hao that is alive today is the 2nd reincarnation of the original Hao that was alive 1,000 years and 500 years ago. Each time he was defeated by an Asakura, Yoh this is your turn to step up and accept your destiny and defeat Hao." Anna explained in a grave tone, she held up the old book. "In order to defeat Hao, Yoh will have to experience the tome of the shaman."

"... Can the others come with me?" Yoh asked as he stood up.

"I would rather not because I can't ensure their safety." Anna said sternly causing Yoh to cross his arms.

"Then I'm not going." Yoh said stubbornly, they had a stare off before Anna sighed.

"…They can go with you." She relented.

"Alright!" Yoh cheered. "Let's go read a book."

"Ugh no one said anything about reading." Calantha grumbled. "Yoh are you sure you want us girls to go as well?" Yoh nodded smiling brightly.

"You won't be reading it, you will experience it 1st hand." Anna took out a long strand of white beads that's I recognized as the 1080 beads of legend and as they glowed she threw them at a small crevice between 2 canyon walls. "When training and new powers are involved there is always a tunnel of sorts. It's standard." The area inside the 1080 beads swirled with purples, greens and blues Yoh stepped towards it.

"Uh are you sure it's safeeeeeee!" Yoh yelled as Ren body checked Yoh into the portal only for Acacia to body check him and follow him in. Calantha grabbed my hand and we jumped in followed by Faust, Joco and a fighting Horohoro and Ryu while Anna, Tammy, Jun, Pai-Long and Manta stood back on solid ground as we fell into the swirling abyss of the unknown that is the Tome of the Shaman.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: So that's that chapter! The next one is the tome of the shaman ooooohhhh snap! So here is my OC's info :)<strong>

**Crisanta Saito "Cris"**

**She has brown hair with blonde highlights with cornrows on the right side of her head. She has hazel eyes and is born into a family that were not shaman's, it turns out her mother had an affair with an unknown shaman that was one of the last fire wielders. Her mother hide the fact she was a shaman from everyone, but when Crisanta was 10 her father found out and left her on the side of the road and fled the country with his wife. Crisanta did odd jobs and traveled around until she was 16 and the start of the Shaman competition arrived, she entered hoping to find her real father.**

**Her guardian ghost is a lion named Fang. He has ruby eyes and a flaming red mane of hair; he wields the power of fire like she does. He was killed by the X-laws because of his gift of fire.**

**Weapons: Crisanta wears a blood red armband on the top of her left arm. There is an image of a scythe craved into the side. When spirit form is performed it glows and becomes a human-sized flaming scythe that can cut though anything. A black Bracelet that when spirit form is performed it glows and Fang becomes an 80-foot flying lion.**

**Acacia Cho "Cia"**

**She has golden curly shoulder length hair, she has sea blue eyes.** **She was born into one of most powerful Chinese shaman families of this time. Tao and Cho families have been enemies since the start of time, Acacia the newest generation has no choice but to follow in her family footsteps, she does not believe fighting is the answer to everything, but she has been corrupted by her mother and father. She meets Crisanta and Calantha and with their help defeats the hold her family has on her. She entered the competition to prove to her family that you can be kind and still be powerful.**

**Her guardian ghost is a female Chinese warrior named Meili "beautiful and graceful", like Acacia she did not believe in fighting, but that proved to be her downfall. She refused to fight a warrior of the Tao family and was killed. She was once part of the Cho clan; she also has blonde hair, but has onyx eyes.**

**Weapons: Acacia wears a silver ring on both her index fingers, when spirit form is performed they glow and her curved swords appear in her hands.**

**Calantha Hall "Cal"**

**She has mid-back length purple hair with grass green eyes. She never knew her birth parents, but lived happily with her foster family in the United States, LA. She found out the hard way she was a shaman, her best friend Duke (a guitar player in a band) died and his ghost appeared to her. She made up her mind and moved to her home country of Tokyo, Japan a year before the shaman competition, she entered to find her birth parents.**

**Her guardian ghost is her best friend Duke who died in a car crash. He was an up and coming rock star, but decided to become his best friend's guardian ghost and hopefully perfect that one song he was trying to play the day he died. He keeps his black hair in a spiky up-do and like Calantha has green eyes.**

**Weapon: She has a guitar medallion that she always wears around her neck since it was a gift from her birth parents. When spirit form is performed it glows and it turns in to her/duke's blue 3-necked guitar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Shaman Chronicles chapter 9**

**Fallenqueen2: So I want to give a shout out to my reviewer okamistar, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Hao: Alright already just get on with the story; I want them to read my Tome!**

**Fallenqueen2: Fine Pryo I will get on it with, but the present you doesn't get to show up until the NEXT chapter, but the 1,000 year old you does.**

**Hao: They are all me so shut up and type women!**

**Fallenqueen2:*Anger vein* OH THAT IS IT! I didn't want to resort to this but its time. YO FANG! *fang appears* yeah you just thought he was just Crisanta's ghost. **

**Hao: Then you are also a Pryo in case you hadn't picked up on that.**

**Fallenqueen2: Then I'm Pryoqueen2 'aright? Fang lets kick his ass!**

***Fallenqueen2, her Ghost and Hao start battling***

**Yoh: Well I will do the disclaimer I guess…Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki ****Takei.**

* * *

><p>Crisanta's P.O.V.<p>

I blinked, one second I was being pulled into a tunnel like thing and the next I was floating with the others in a almost neon green space, looking down at a bunch of old fashion dressed men standing by a waterfall below us.

"What the frick?" Calantha asked out loud, her voice echoing.

"I guess this is the Tome of the Shaman." Joco stated in awed voice, moment from below caught all our eyes and we floated there and watched the scene unfold. It looked like the original Hao was sealing away a red and blue Shikigami's. I listened silently as we heard the angered and evil thoughts of the men Hao had helped, talking about how he was too powerful and they had to kill him before he could destroy them. I gritted my teeth, how could they even think that Hao had sealed those Shikigami's to help them, then I stopped my train of thought remembering what that creep's present self did.

"What you all are witnessing happen to be my memories from 1,000 years ago, humans as you can see want to destroy what they don't understand, their thirst for power is immeasurable, humans are a disease on the earth's surface. Follow me and I will show you the truth." The Original Hao appeared before us; speaking to me in my mind he turned his back to us and started to float away, not really seeing any other option we all floated after him exchanging silent looks with the others in our group. Suddenly in a flash of light we were floating above a river with Hao walking against the strong moving current.

"How can he be walking against the current!" Horohoro asked in wonder.

"I am not walking against the current because I am one with nature, I am not only the water I am all the elements." Hao answered the blue-haired teen's question and then we were above a live volcano, he stood on top of the lava, dipping his hand into the red liquid.

"Isn't that really hot?" Ryu asked worried.

"It is after molten rock." Hao replied smugly and I had to stifle a giggle, this Hao was cocky but funny. "The lava does not harm me; I have mastered all 5 points of the unity star." Ah that explained why he had the star earrings. The scene changed behind us to a grey, destroyed world causing me to gasp quietly.

"This is the future of the world if humans are allowed to control it like they have been for the past centuries." Hao stated.

"This is horrible…" Acacia murmured, Horohoro nodding in agreement.

"My vision is not limited to one future alone, I can multiple different outcomes. This one is where nature and shaman live peacefully together with no humans to cause war." Hao said opening his arms wide as a beautiful field appeared, a feeling of belonging and peace washed over my whole body.

"This is an amazing feeling, it's so peaceful. I do not want it to end." Ren said softly surprising me.

"You will never be alone, families will be found, everyone will be happy." Hao voice echoed in my mind, voicing my hopes. "Welcome." With those words the world around us was engulfed in a bright light.

My feet hit solid ground, I let my head hang low, my bangs flipped over my eyes, and my eyes darted around to see the others also had their bangs covering their eyes.

"Guys, you're back!" Manta exclaimed happily before he froze up. "Uh-guys?"

"Harmony…" Horohoro stated in a low voice.

"Such hidden power…" Ryu muttered.

"So much potential." Ren added almost silently.

"Are they really the cause?" Acacia wondered. Was Hao really right about humans? Nah I don't think so he is after all insane. A loud thud jolted me out of my thoughts, I turned my eyes to the Iron Maiden who had just fallen out of the sky, and Marco landed beside her, Lyzger in an X-Laws uniform beside him.

"We know you have entered the Tome of the Shaman and we need to know right now if you have joined the dark one's side." Marco ordered, holding up his gun. I wanted so bad to say some witty retort but I stay silent as I felt my new power pulse though me. "Speak if you have not turned to the side of darkness." And yet our group stayed silent still, Marco gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine, so be it." He pulled the trigger on his gun and his archangel shot towards us, sword out, I simply stood next to Yoh like I was doing before, but I caught him send me a smirk that made me swoon slightly. At the last possible second we all in unison activated our new spirit form, blocking the attack that Marco sent, dirt and dust flew around us, as it settled our spirit form darkened into shadows like they wanted to hide their new forms.

"I don't know about the rest of these guys but I feel awesome!" Yoh said lifting his head up with his trademark grin planted on his lips

"I totally agree Yoh that was such a rush!" I cried excited.

"That was SO cool, I feel on top of the world!" Acacia grinned as the others cheered and slapped high fives; none of us seemed to be affected by Hao's teachings which I was thankful for. I saw Marco nod at the Iron Maiden before all 3 of the X-Laws left us in peace for once.

"That was so insane but I feel so great!" Horohoro exclaimed rubbing his cheek against Kory's cheek as they hugged, Ryu and Joco were dancing around cheering and yelling. Calantha was disusing something with Duke; she was waving her arms around in a way that only Cal could manage. Cia and Ren were leaning against the canyon wall talking in low voices. I spotted Yoh talking with Anna; she had given him some sort of small wooden or was it clay sword. I felt a small crack being added to my heart, I so didn't need this. Faust and Eliza were being cute again making me feel a bit lonely, so I sat myself down on a rock and Fang appeared beside me, I petted his head.

"Uh, Crisanta?' Tammy asked me shyly, I looked up at the pink haired girl.

"Hey Tammy, you can call me Cris and this is Fang. What's up?" I smiled warmly at her.

"Uh I was wondering if I could pet Fang? I mean he's so cute and uh…Its okay if you don't want me to…" Tammy said quietly, I chuckled.

"No it's fine Tammy, pet him all you want." I smiled and she reached down and slowly stroked his flaming mane.

"It doesn't burn." She whispered in awe.

"It only burns people I want it to burn." Fang said and Tammy stepped back shocked.

"You can talk Fang?" Tammy asked in surprise, Fang chuckled and nodded she sunk to the floor in shock.

"Well that's new." She said.

"Wait now Tammy can understand Fang? Oh man how is that even fair!" Horohoro whined.

"Cris, can I bite Horohoro's head off please?" Fang snapped his teeth together making, me, Tammy and Yoh laugh loudly.

"Sorry Fang no can do, plus I think he wouldn't taste very good, see no meat on his bones." I grinned gesturing at the skinny Horohoro making Tammy and Yoh laugh louder. Cia and Cal only snickered before going back to their conversations.

"Well I think we should move out since we STILL need to find red river canyon. This canyon is getting rather boring." I said standing up, patting my butt to get the dirt off. The other agreed and started to follow me, Fang and Tammy out of the canyon, but I felt a death glare settle on my back most likely from Anna. Well this is going to be freaking wonderful trip to Dobie village.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: Well that is the end of chapter 9, short yes but the next chapter will be good, the Goth girls of Hao appear again and but of course our favorite Pryo will appear. Till chapter 10, peace! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 10**

**Fallenqueen2: Thanks for reviewing :) Wow 2 updates today I am on FIRE, not literally Hao!**

**Hao: Awe *SoF disappears***

_**To: MCRDanime: yeah I know it was short but I just wanted to get the whole Tome of the Shaman thing out of the way, you will have to keep reading if you want to find out who Cris ends up with :) maybe I'll even have a poll asking who everyone thinks she should end up with.**_

_**To: BuffyPet: Thanks for thinking it's so cute! As you can see I am updating I hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

**Hao: We all know that Cris is going to be my shaman queen.**

**Cris: in your freaking nightmares Pryo.**

**Yoh: No kidding that would be a nightmare.**

**Cris: Dude it gives me nightmares! **

**Ren: Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

><p>Crisanta's P.O.V.<p>

"How do we even know if this is red river canyon?" Ren asked from his spot sitting on the grass in a new red canyon with a river flowing though it that we came upon. Most of my group I had come to know and have err certain feelings for were all sitting in a circle by the river, everyone minus Yoh who was looking at the sword Anna had given him from his spot on his back was bickering about if this was the right place.

"It's red and has a river." Joco pointed out.

"It's not a red river." Ren said in his accent that made him sound like a snob, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Dude we've been over this!" Horohoro groaned referring to the other conversation where he clearly stated there was no such thing as a red river.

"Well for now lets just go with the fact that this is the correct place, what now?" Calantha offered stopping a soon to be full out fight between Ren and Horo like per usual.

"We find the black dust, then the blue cave." I spoke up from my spot by the river where I had pushed up my jeans and was soaking my aching feet in the lukewarm water.

"Well let me run a web search for the blue cave maybe I can find something." Manta spoke up pulling out his laptop, Ren walked up behind Manta arms crossed.

"I already tried a web search for Dobie Village and came up with nothing." Ren said bending over slightly to see the screen.

"You just have to know how to surf." Manta states smugly.

"I don't even know how to skateboard." Ren said innocently, I grin and started to laugh with Cia and Cal.

"No fair Ren I was going to make that joke!" Joco howled annoyed.

"Be faster next time." Ren replied with a small smirk on his face. Moments passed before Manta made an annoyed noise and slammed his laptop shut making Ren give a triumphant smirk.

"Why are you looking so high and mighty? We still have no clue what or where the black dust or blue cave is!" Anna snapped annoyed with Ren, Cia's hands curled into fists and turned around to stalk over to where I was sitting, rolled up her jeans and sank to the ground beside me, dropping her feet in the water with a splash.

"Is it just me or is Anna a total bitch?" She growled.

"Oh a total bitch." I agreed glaring at the blonde in the short slutty dress.

"I just wish I could ARGH!" Cia finished her thought with a cry of anger causing everyone to jump and look at us confused.

"She's fine just going insane Joco is finally wearing off on her." I snickered while covering up for her.

"Yes he is wearing off on all of us." Calantha added punching Joco in the arm and he whined, holding his arm like Cal actually used her strength to punch him. With that done everyone went back to their own conversations, Cia and I overheard Yoh and Ren talking about how Ren is secretly happy his sister is there, causing Ren to blush and deny it with all his might.

"God he is so cute when he blushes…" Cia whispered to me. "We can't ever even think about being together…Stupid family history and stupid me for even thinking he could like me like that…" Cia said in a defeated tone that just broke my heart even more, I may have given up but she shouldn't have to.

"Screw your family history! That's what it is! History! The past! He is your present and maybe future, if he can't see how amazing you are then forget about him! I do have a feeling that he does like you but is unsure because of the past. Just be yourself and if it's meant to be then it will be!" I gave Acacia a prep talk to end all prep talks by the end shaking her by the shoulders with a determined look on my face.

"You're totally right Cris! I'm not going to give up hope, and you shouldn't either." She hinted, I let go of her shoulders and looked down at the river surface.

"I don't know Cia, he has a freaking bitchy fiancé and Hao seems pretty sure I'm going to be his shaman queen…" I sighed looking at my reflection.

"Fiancé is the key word, the best part is its not wife! Plus that creep has no idea what he is talking about, like we would let him take you away." Acacia interjected. "You still have a chance don't just sit by and let her take him away from you! You are Crisanta fire wielder; don't let that slut take who ever she wants." She finished by shaking my shoulders like I did with her, I blinked rapidly as I thought about what she said before a smile found its way onto my lips.

"You're right! I am not just going to sit here and mope! I still have a chance! Wow Cia we are really good prep talkers!" I laughed after I punched the air.

"Yeah, but now I'm all out of prep." Cia whined falling back onto the grass and I laughed, a real one at her whine.

"Yeah me too bud." I fell back onto the ground beside her and stared up at the clouds, someone lay next to me, I turned my head and my eyes met Yoh's big brown ones.

"What where you two talking about that got you so riled up?" Yoh asked in a worried tone.

"Well Cia was worried about her's and Ren's friendship because of their families past but I talked her past it." I stated skipping over the part where she talked me into keep trying for Yoh.

"You're amazing for doing that and it actually working Acacia is stubborn like Ren." Yoh smiled at me and I gave a happy smile back, his smiles made me feel warm on the inside.

"Yeah that's why they would be prefect for each other." I smirk then squealed as Cia poked me in the side, causing me to squirm over closer to Yoh out of her reach, an evil smirk on her face.

"EVIL!" I cried and a hand touched my shoulder calming me down instantly which was weird because even Fang's fur took a few seconds for me to calm down.

"She is, but not worth your time to fight." Yoh laughed and I relaxed against his hand which he kept there. I looked up to see Amidamaru appearing above us with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"The Black Dust is…That way." Amidamaru pointed towards the part of the river that branched left, Yoh removed his hand standing up before offering his hand to me, I blushed as I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet, I pushed down my jeans and pulled on my socks and boots using Yoh's shoulder to stabilize myself.

"Well let's get going then." Yoh grinned.

"What if Amidamaru is wrong?" Manta asked worried but Yoh just grinned down at him.

"Well if he is then we will deal, but right now we don't have any other leads so I suggest we go with this one." Yoh stated before picking up his backpack and sword, I grabbed my bag and followed him, closely followed by the rest of the group. After about a good half an hour of walking we got to this old bridge that we had to cross if we wanted to get to the other side, everyone walked over it without issue but Tammy was scared and clinging tightly to the rope railing as she edged her way alone.

"You can do it Tammy!" Yoh cheered her on with the others. I dropped my bag by Yoh's feet and marched back onto the bridge stopping in front of Tammy, she looked up at me confused from under her pink bangs.

"Get on my back; I won't drop you I promise." I smiled kindly at her, she nodded and I turned around, she put her arms around my neck and I hoisted her up onto my back and piggybacked her to the end of the bridge, letting her back down onto solid ground.

"Thank you Cris!" She said happily.

"Not a problem Tam." I smiled back at her and we started to walk again before an attack stopped us, I groaned as Kanna, Matti and Mari appeared before us.

"You 3 again, didn't we kick your asses already?" Acacia questioned as Meili appeared beside the blonde, her face getting set in her battle mode.

"Well yes, but this time we aren't here for you girls. We are here to test out Yoh's new powers." Kanna retorted annoyed with us already.

"Well if you couldn't take us 3 down with our normal powers what makes you think you can take Yoh down with his new powers?" I questioned as Calantha and Acacia flanked me from either side.

"Kanna, can we just fight now all this talking is boring me." Matti complained.

"Let me at this Halloween freak." Acacia cracked her knuckles getting angry again when Ren stepped forward.

"You girls fought them last time; I insist I fight them this time." Ren said, Cia locked eyes with him for a moment before nodding and moving behind Ren, Calantha and I looked at each other surprised as Ryu and Yoh stepped forward after some debate with the others in our group.

"We got this Cris, don't worry." Yoh said and I bowed back with Calantha to join Acacia on the side lines. The battle begun, it was Yoh vs., Kanna, Ryu vs. Mari and Ren vs. Matti. I bit my thumb nail worried as the Goth girls upped their spirit forms to level 2 but soon they were followed by the guys using their new found giant spirit form, using 2 swords Yoh finished Kanna off at the same time Ryu and Ren finished Mari and Matti off. It took all my will power not to run over and hug Yoh tightly.

"Good job kicking their asses guys, what took you so long though?" Calantha joked as we all joined them at the spot they stood.

"We were having some fun." Ryu grinned and he and Calantha slapped high fives.

"You're going to be so sorry." Matti said gaining our attention again.

"Why is that?" Ren asked.

"Turn around." Mari stated as we all whipped around to have wind blow into our faces as the Spirit of Fire appeared, Hao standing on its outstretched hand, he saw me and waved cheerfully at me which I returned with the finger, he chuckled as he jumped off the hand and landed gracefully on the ground as the SoF disappeared.

"Good job girls, thank you." Hao said directed at the Goth trio.

"Master Hao." Kanna said as the 3 bowed, Hao started to walk down the middle of our group, each member pulling out a weapon of some sort other than me and Yoh. I didn't have my scythe out because I knew from Fang that if he wanted to hurt us he would have already. He stopped by Yoh who was beside me at this point; with a small smirk on his face he faced Yoh.

"You handled your new powers better than I expected, but I'm afraid I will have to ask for my other half back soon." Hao stated and Yoh visibly flinched back, eyes wide. "Oh didn't you know? You and I are 2 halves of the same whole." I gasped as I understood what he meant drawing his attention over to me.

"Huh? W-What did you say!" Yoh asked as he turned to follow Hao over to me, I stood my ground to show I wasn't scare of Hao as he stopped in front of me, he caressed my cheek with his hand, I pulled my face back.

"I'll be back for you soon my Crisanta." He said before placing his hand on my neck pulling me forward and he crashed his lips onto mine in a bruising kiss, I failed my arms around, hitting him but he didn't budge until a few moments after then he grinned as I jumped back wiping my mouth.

"Oh ick not again!" I moaned, spitting onto the ground.

"We will meet again soon…My brother." Hao called back as he walked towards the Goth trio, with a burst of fire he and the girls disappeared leaving a stunned and disturbed Yoh in his wake.

"Yoh did he just say…Brother?" Ren asked hoping he heard wrong.

"He was joking right? Right?" Manta asked worried.

"It is not a joke, though I wish it was. Hao and Yoh are twin brothers." A man who was sitting on a rock nearby with a bird like mask on said.

"Why should we believe you?" Ren asked getting into battle mode again.

"Because that is Yoh's father." Ryu said bending down to Ren's height.

"What father?" Ren asked confused.

"Yes, Hi." The man said standing up raising a hand in greeting, I felt Yoh's confused stare on my face but I really didn't want to explain that this was the second time Hao his evil twin brother had kissed me, he had enough to worry about at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: So i have decided to let you the readers pick who Crisanta ends up with VIA the poll found on my profile, i will keep it open for a few weeks and then close it. If the votes are tied then i will pick, if not i'll make it clear who she will chose in the chapter after that SO VOTE for your fav twin! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 11**

**Fallenqueen2: So my peeps here is one, brand new kick ass chapter of the Shaman's Chronicles :) **

**Ren: Oh the joy.**

**Fallenqueen2: oh shush short-pants today we aren't picking too much on you :D Today it's more Yoh drama and of course the X-Laws and something new! A 3rd person point of view chapter! **

**Ren: oh the joy**

**Fallenqueen2: Shush short-pants! Soooo Lyzger my insane green haired mate want to do my disclaimer?**

**Lyzger: Alright fine. Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei. Also the Hulk belongs to Marvel and not her.*watches as Fallenqueen2 is chased by an angry Ren***

**Fallenqueen2: Don't turn green on me short-pants!**

**Ren: REN SMASH! **

**Fallenqueen2: I've seen 'The Avengers' twice don't hate on the awesomeness! **

* * *

><p>3rd P.O.V.<p>

"We thought long and hard when to tell you about Hao, we felt that we shouldn't tell you too early." Mikihisa stated in a sad tone.

"I can see that, the guys a total psycho." Horohoro crossed his arms and placed them behind his head.

"Let's cut the small talk and get on with the details." Ren interrupted getting annoyed at the delay of finding out all he could about Hao.

"Yeah Dad, I think we are all curious about this." Yoh said before glancing back worriedly at Crisanta who was dunking her head in the river behind the group with Acacia and Calantha squatting beside her holding her hair back.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Mikihisa questioned crossing his arms in his long sleeves.

"You can't just bring up something then drop it." Ren snapped his spike spiking upwards as his anger rose. Crisanta pulled her head out of the water of the river and dried her face on her jacket sleeve and sat on her butt with Cal and Cia as they tuned into the story that was beginning to be told.

**(A/N: Well I believe that everyone who is familiar with SK in some way therefore I shall be skipping the tale of Hao and Yoh's birth and how Hao is all like 'I will come back to get him' and such) **

'They would have killed Yoh because they were unsure which was Hao…That bastards, how can they be so cold hearted!' Crisanta snarled internally trying with all her strength NOT to go over to Mikihisa and strangle the life out of him.

"So Hao was telling the truth, you 2 really are brothers." Acacia mused feeling pity for the brown haired slacker that had become her friend.

"Whoa, bummer." Ryu said his shoulders hunching over.

"Here I thought my sister was bad." Horohoro commented trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yoh if you want some time to think about this alone, we totally get it." Calantha said kindly knowing that if some bombshell like that had been dropped on her then she would need some time.

"Yeah you must be hurting and questioning everything you've ever know. You must feel like a totally different person." Horo added in.

"Nah, I feel the same maybe just a bit hungrier." Yoh said after he let out a puff of air.

"Could you just lose your cool and get angry or something!" Horo exclaimed loudly.

"You wouldn't like him when he's angry." Cris snickered.

"Hulk reference, nice!" Calantha laughed fist bumping with the other girl.

Yoh laughed at the comment from the 2 girls before turning to Horohoro again. "Why would I need to Hulk out? Its not like you guys think any different of me do ya?"

"Uh…Could you help me out here Ren?" Horo asked his cheeks turning red, Yoh turned to look at the Chinese shaman standing next to him with his arms crossed.

"You can't define a person by their family. If you could I'd be a power hungry tyrant." Ren stated and Cia nodded agreeing with the purple haired boy next to her.

"I'm afraid your example doesn't support your point." Ryu squatted down to Ren's height.

"What are you suggesting!" Ren asked his spike flaring up as he glared a the taller man,

"Oh nothing Mr. I will win at all costs." Ryu mocked and Cris had to jump in between them to stop the oncoming brawl.

"So not the time guys, later when we get to Dobie village you guys can duke it out. My money is on Ren though." Cris smirked and Ryu started to complain when Joco cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"So no one but me seems to have a problem with this? There is no way I am hanging out with Hao's twin." Joco said waving his hand dismissively.

"Then get walking funny boy." Cris snarled at the dark skinned boy in front of her.

"Cris…" Yoh said softly staring at the brown haired girl who was staring down Joco standing in a defensive stance.

"Fine, so long, see ya, don't forget to write." Joco said as he walked off waving back at our group with a little hobo sack against his shoulder. Crisanta, Ryu and Horohoro were waving him off. "You're suppose to stop me!" Joco exclaimed as he rushed back to our group.

'Now why would we want your irrational opinion back in our group? Hao and Master Yoh are nothing alike." Ryu questioned bending down to look at Joco.

"I beg to differ, they're twins how much more alike can you get? Thus if Hao is evil then so is Yoh." Joco said pointing his index finger in the air. The group shifted uneasily as some snuck glances at Yoh who looked impassive about this conversation. Fang appeared by Crisanta's side snarling.

"Yoh and Hao are completely different, if you can't see that then open your eyes Joco or else I will stand back and let Fang tear you apart." Crisanta deadpanned causing Joco to shrink down in fear as a shiver made its way through the group of Shaman's.

"Besides Joco there is always a good twin and an evil twin. Hao is evil so that means Yoh is good." Horo added in trying to destroy the shiver.

"Thank you Horohoro!" Crisanta exclaimed throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"For example Joco if you had a twin, no doubt he would be very funny." Ryu added onto the idea Horo set up.

"You are making this stuff up." Joco frowned not believing he wasn't funny.

"I assure you I am not." Ryu smirked.

"Well Hao must think Yoh is evil, what about that? What if Yoh is only pretending to be good." Joco stated and as soon as the words left his lips Fang had him pined to the ground, teeth over his neck snarling.

"Maybe Joco is right, it might be better if I just left the group." Yoh said making everyone including Fang snap their heads in his direction.

"What!" Calantha questioned confused.

"NO!" Crisanta cried out, despair edging its way into her words.

"If you do that then you are playing right into Hao's hands, both you and Crisanta are staying with us!" Acacia snapped getting her stubborn look on her face.

Yoh smiled softly at the 3 girls but slowly shook his head. "Hao said he'd come for me and I know that won't be pleasant for anyone. It would be safer for all of you if I just hit the road."

"We have put up with unpleasant before and we can do it again." Crisanta said half pleading with Yoh to change his mind, he hesitated as Fang released Joco and sent him a pleading purr, Yoh knew from travelling with the girls that Cris and Fang shared the same emotions at points, so this was how Cris felt as well.

"NO you're staying you're the good twin!" Horohoro protested sticking with his twin theory.

"Thanks, your trust means a lot to me, I just don't want to go forward with doubts in the air, sorry." The last bit aimed more towards Cris and Fang more than anyone else in the group.

"Doubts, what doubts?" Calantha asked looking around the group seeing no doubts on anyone else's face other than Joco's.

"I don't have any doubts." Ren said.

"I don't either." Manta agreed.

"I will ditto that!" Horo cheered.

"And I will ditto his ditto." Ryu added (A/N: I just love that line for some reason!)

"See Yoh no doubts." Crisanta said smiling at Yoh who smiled back his goofy smile that she had come to love.

"So that settles that." Acacia clapped her hands together.

"Just tell me, how can I know for sure if I can trust you?" Joco asked slowly.

"Well if you could know for sure then it wouldn't be trust." Yoh retorted, a smile still on his face.

"Very good point Yoh." Fang purred as he went and sat down beside Crisanta's feet.

"Thanks for sitting up for me Fang." Yoh said as he petted Fang's mane of fire.

"I like you, your twin? Not so much." Fang grumbled back.

"You and me both." Yoh replied in a whisper. With that Yoh walked over to Amidamaru who seemed in to be stuck in some sort of trance, Anna came over and explained it but Yoh's mind wasn't totally taking in her words, it kept replaying when Crisanta stood up for him and how good he felt when she said him and Hao were completely different. A bright light from atop the canyon walls brought him out of his mind as he turned to see the X-Laws standing there with their archangels hovering in the air behind them.

Crisanta and Fang tensed up, her scythe appeared in her hand as the others in the group also pulled out their weapons getting ready for a battle.

"We aren't here to fight, I just want to talk." A familiar voice called down to the shamans as the green headed Lyzger stepped forward in his starch white X-Laws uniform, gasps were elicited from different members of the group that had became friends with the green haired drowser.

"Nice short shorts Lyzger." Acacia smirked and Meili snickered as she appeared in her spirit flame mode beside her blonde friend's shoulder.

"Marco must have picked that out just for him." Calantha added causing the 3 girls to exchange looks and laugh, Marco seemed to twitch a bit from his spot next to Lyzger.

"Our leader Jean the great iron Maiden has sent me to offer you her help." Lyzger started what Cris got the feeling was going to be a long pointless speech. "As we speak she is accessing the gate of Babylon."

"The gate of Bab-what?" Horohoro asked confused.

"The gate of Babylon, join us and gain the power of the light, together we can put an end to Hao." Lyzger said extending his hand towards the group of colourful haired shamans below.

"I would rather die then join your side X-Laws, as I'm sure I have already said before." Crisanta snarled stating her opinion.

"Careful fire wielder, your guardian ghost said the same thing and he got his wish." Marco smirked, it took the combined efforts of Acacia and Calantha in fusion with their guardians to hold Crisanta back from using her scythe to take off Marco's head.

"Let me explain further. When you read the Tome of the Shaman you were touched by Hao's influence, by joining us you can be cleansed." Lyzger said happily.

"Oh please that is such BS, you guys have the same and maybe even more blood on your hands than Hao does." Acacia snorted unladylike.

"How dare you!" Marco cried outraged.

"I will dare four-eyes!" Acacia shot back flipping Marco off.

"The time has come for you to decide your fate. Either your with us or with Hao, you don't want to side with the evil one do you?" Lyzger put out there as to avoid Acacia and Marco squaring off.

"No way, we have almost nothing in common." Yoh said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"So you will join us?" Lyzger asked his voice going higher as he got happier.

"No, because you and I don't have anything in common either." Yoh snapped open his brown eyes and raised his head as he glared slightly peeved at Lyzger.

"Maybe the reason they won't join us is because they have already decided to join the side of evil like that fire wielder has." Marco stated in his prissy voice, pointing at Crisanta who was being held back by Calantha only at this point.

"HA! Not even in another universe! I hate both sides equally therefore I am totally neutral." Cris stated crossing her arms and glaring up at Marco with a glare that could make Anna's huddle in a corner.

"Another way of looking at this is that the X-laws are nuts." Yoh added in smiling at Crisanta who smiled back.

"That is a very good way of looking at it." She nodded never breaking eye contact with Yoh.

"Very accurate." Fang growled in agreement never taking his eyes off the X-Laws.

"I see, you truly are tainted by evil…" Lyzger said sadly.

"Yeah? Well you're not the 1st one to suggest that today." Yoh snapped causing Joco to wince back, slowly a crack in the mask Yoh had placed up around him appeared. "Listen Lyzger you have seen how I treat both my friends and my enemies, now do you really think I'm an evil follower of Hao?"

"I think what Jean thinks." Lyzger said back in a tone of voice that seemed to be almost lack of all human emotion.

"Well if you can't trust yourself then you will never be able to trust me. So are you going to attack us now? I admit I would rather talk it out over fries and shakes." Yoh finished with a cheesy grin.

"I think the X-Laws would prefer smacks over snacks." Ren said as he stared at his grinning friend with almost disbelief.

"Oh guys I am so pumped!" Duke said as Calantha walked over to stand with the others who were in a semi circle in front of Yoh.

"Let's get some revenge for before, how does that sound Meili?" Cia smirked as she joined her purple haired friend.

"Amidamaru is not ready to battle yet correct?" Ryu asked leaning his wooden sword against his shoulder, looking back at Yoh who turned to look at his guardian who had a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Nah he's still busy evolving, are you guys sure about this because I will have to sit out till Amidamaru is ready." Yoh said worried, Ren walked to the front of his the group his wrist draped over his Kwan Dao that was across his muscled shoulders which Meili caught her best friend staring at.

"You got a bit of drool there Cia." Meili snickered reaching over to wipe her friend's chin, Cia glared and moved out of the laughing Chinese warrior's reach and when she thought no one was looking quickly wiped her chin, because you never know right?

"Yes, you're not that useful anyways Yoh." Ren commented with a smirk.

"Oh gee thanks Ren." Yoh grinned back.

"Well our group is called 'group Yoh' remember short-pants." Crisanta teased from her spot slightly in front of Yoh as in to protect him.

"I can't help you anymore, I'm sorry." Lyzger sighed as he turned on his heel and started to walk off.

"I wouldn't call what you've been offering help Lyzger." Yoh said to the back of his ex-friend.

"Prepare for the end Yoh, fire wielder." Marco said as all the X-Laws raised their guns and fired their archangels at the group below them.

"SPIRIT FORM!" variety of voices cried from different areas as the group used their new found powers to turn their normal spirit form into giant spirit form. Fang was now around 100 ft tall decked out in flaming armour, Cris was standing on his head, hanging onto the metal crown in front of her, her flaming scythe gripped in her right hand. Meili was around 90 ft tall and had old-style Chinese battle armour on, Cia was standing on her friend's shoulder both her swords held loosely in her hands. Duke was 85 ft tall and had spiky KISS like armour on, his hair was up in a large Mohawk that was covered in black flames as was his guitar, and Cal was also on her friend's shoulder, guitar tuned and ready. All the guys were engaged in battles with the X-Law's archangels, Cia and Cal just bounced around landing hits here and there while Cris and her newly armoured guardian crouched above Yoh and Amidamaru protectively, determined not to let any attack get by. Everyone held their ground in a circle around Cris and Yoh, this seemed to have caught Marco's attention because in the next instant Michael leapt above Bason and Ren and was heading down towards Cris and Yoh, who was in the process of trying to achieve spirit form.

"FANG! Extreme fire spin!" Crisanta cried out and held on as Fang powered up and spun, flames forming a tornado of fire around him, Crisanta and the 2 they were protecting. Michael was forced back as Fang stopped his spinning, Crisanta send a smirk of victory at Marco. "Have to do better than that." She taunted and full out laughed when Joco and Mic tackled Michael to the ground, Horohoro and Kory somehow hoisted Michael into the sky where Ryu and Tokagero smacked Michael back down to earth while shouting, "Watch out my friends, defeated bad guy falling from the sky!" The look of pure shock and horror on Marco's face after this sent Crisanta off laughing again. Marco held up his gun and all the Archangels jumped back up into their positions behind their owners.

"Well it looks like you're iron maiden is flawed." Ren stated coolly glaring at Marco.

"X-laws focus your fire. Attack Yoh now!" Marco cried and in unison all the X-Laws fired, Crisanta shot a worried look down at Yoh, who smiled lazily up at her. She gave him thumbs up and Fang moved out of the way as the blasts from the X-laws all fused together. Everyone watches Yoh worried and tense ready to jump in to help him if he needed it. Crisanta's mouth dropped open as she watched Yoh perform a prefect double medium, using his new spirit form he sliced the attack from the X-Laws in half. The light emitting from the now destroyed attack caused everyone in the surrounding area to shield their eyes in fear of being blinded. Moments later the light faded and everyone stared in awe at the huge blue, red and white sword that was held in Yoh's right hand, even he seemed surprised. Crisanta spared a glance at Marco who had a furious look plastered all over his face; she smirked in triumph at him, as the X-Laws retreated back to where ever their base and Jean was. Everyone powered down their spirit control and waved mockingly at the X-Laws as they disappeared.

"Fools thought Yoh was evil." Joco commented crossing his arms, Fang snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks you guys, you really saved my butt this time." Yoh said giving out the credit of beating the X-Laws to the others in the group.

"So Yoh what was with that sword thing?" Ren asked as he turned to look at his laid back friend.

"I don't really know, all I do know is that I had all this mana building so I used 2 swords instead of 1." Yoh said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It was a double medium." Crisanta stated just as Anna opened her mouth to say the same thing, she closed her mouth with a loud snap and she glared harshly at the brown haired girl.

"A double medium?" Duke asked appearing beside Calantha.

"Yes, okay this is how a double medium works. 1st Yoh took his original spirit control and then put that whole spirit control into another medium, when performed correctly, which it was it becomes extremely more powerful." Crisanta explained in the simplest way she could think of, shooting a proud smile at Yoh who had pink gracing his cheeks.

"I too would like to try this double medium thing one day." Ryu said, placing his hand on his chin in a pondering way.

"I don't see what the big deal is; it looked rather awkward to me." Ren said.

"It does take a lot of mana and control to perform it correct. Amazing job on getting it right the 1st time Yoh, Amidamaru." Crisanta said patting Yoh on the shoulder before pulling her hand back at the sensation of tingles, both parties blush at the unexpected feeling that passed between them. They shared a smile with each other before tuning in and laughing at the antics of Joco, Ryu, Horo and Ren. Mikihisa watched his son with pride at how he was turning into his own man and how he was also getting close to the brown haired Crisanta, how he was making his own choices even if it meant going against his grandparents orders. He knew deep in his heart that Yoh and his friends had a long, dark road ahead of them, but they all would face it head on and together.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Shaman Chronicles chapter 12 **

**Fallen: Well, it is finally the Victoria day long weekend here in Canada! WOOT! So I shall not be updating any time during those days and well into the next week so here is something to hold you over :). I decided I didn't really like the 3rd P.O.V, not as much fun to write SO back to Crisanta's P.O.V. and this chapter is not anime episode based! :O **

**Hao: For once**

**Fallen: Sadly yes Hao is back in action in this chapter and Yoh's mask finally shatters! Should be a fun ride!**

**Cris: not for me!**

**Fallen: shush my OC or else I will make Aquastreak blast you into next week. **

**Ren: Who?**

**Fallen: another OC of mine for Transformers that I will be posting up sooner or later… ^_^' maybe. **

**Hao: girl this is NOT a crossover!**

**Fallen: suck it up Pryo or else LunarClaw (Another OC) will use her cannons on you, (sorry people I'm on a transformers kick) SO Aqua will you do the honours of the disclaimer? **

**Aqua: I guess so…Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Fallen: WHOA shout out to okamistar for the idea for this chapter and the review!**

* * *

><p>Crisanta's P.O.V.<p>

Night fell quickly over the canyon that we had decided to camp out in that night. I curled up beside Fang; Tammy was already fast asleep on the other side of Fang who had taken a liking to the pink haired girl. I just couldn't sleep as images from the day before played over in my mind like a broken record so midnight came and went before I decided maybe I should actually TRY to get some sleep. I was slowly closing my eyes when movement from my right caught my eye, it was Yoh. He sat up slowly from his place not looking like he had slept at all, I quickly closed my eyes and heard him stand up and walk past me and away from our group. I opened my eyes and slowly stood up and stepped over Horohoro who had flung the sleeping bag he had aside and had his leg draped over the nearby sleeping Calantha. I only shook my head at that position and edged my way around the corner of the canyon wall to see Yoh leaning his forehead against the red rock wall. I didn't want to startle him as he seemed to be in deep thought, so I turned to leave when I heard a large cracking sound; I spun around to see a huge dent in the wall, Yoh's fist in the centre of it. I heard soft swearing emitting from his mouth, I swallowed and stepped out from around the corner and headed over to him.

"Yoh…" I said softly, he jerked away from the wall, looking at me wide eyed.

"Crisanta…" He muttered as he looked from the dent to me and then to his feet.

"Yoh, if you were hurting why didn't you say something?" I asked as I walked over to him, he shifted on his feet but didn't make any attempt to move away from me.

"I can't be hurting…" Yoh grumbled, I cocked my head to the side and gazed at him thinking.

"Yes you can Yoh, everyone hurts at some point and I was surprised you didn't break down before this." I stated he looked up at me in shock.

"W-What?" He stuttered clearly buying time as he put his mask back into place.

"Yoh, you just found out Hao is your twin brother and you're totally fine with it?" I asked raising an eyebrow giving him a look as he nodded. "Yoh please tell me the truth." He sighed as he ran his hand though his brown, short spiky hair.

"Alright…I just can't wrap my head around the fact that Hao is really my twin, I've always wanted a brother or a sister so I wouldn't have to be alone anymore…When I was growing up because I was a shaman I was bullied and alone, no one seemed to care about me sometimes I wondered if my parents and grandparents actually did or not… Now I know why my grandpa started training me at such a young age and why grandma sent Anna to keep training me… They have been prepping me to kill my own twin brother!" Yoh expressed, his mask shattering into pieces as he let out all his feelings and thought to me, sliding down to the ground beside the dented canyon wall. I kneeled down in front of him so we were face to face. I reached out slowly and placed my palm on his cheek which was now damp with tears that had fallen as he told me about his childhood.

"That is horrible Yoh, when I heard that your family would have killed both of their own sons just because they were unsure which one was Hao made my blood boil, the fact that they would have killed you just in case was too much for my mind to handle. I understand why they thought they had to, but it is no excuse for what they tried to do." I said and took a deep breath, calming myself before I continued with Yoh's eyes still locked on my face, which didn't help me calm down at all. He is seriously too cute for his own good. "In some ways I'm thankful to Hao. For being born 1st that is, if he hadn't been born 1st and his spirit of fire save him then you wouldn't be here with me, or anywhere for that matter. So that is the only reason I am thankful to Hao, but I am SO tempted not to be thankful anymore." I muttered the last part but damn Yoh and his hearing.

"I have been wanting to ask you Cris… What really happened that time you encountered Hao…" Yoh asked slowly, cringing like he really didn't want to know. I quietly told him what happened that night as I walked back from the hot spring, when I finished he stayed silent before pulling me into a warm, hug that sent shivers down my spine and my heart racing. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and I did the same with my face.

"I'm sorry that Hao did that to you, that's not right." Yoh muttered and I nodded.

"I have something else to tell you…" I said pulling my face out of his neck, he did the same but kept me cradled in his arms, which made my cheeks go pink. "When I was in China before I met Acacia, I met this old woman who told me a prophesy of my future… Asakura twins will come for you in the future. One will win your heart; the other will perish in a battle be careful who you choose. Keep your true friends close, good luck fire wielder. I didn't think anything of it until I found out yours and Hao's last name…" I informed Yoh biting my lower lip as he went quiet as he pondered over the meaning behind the strange warning. I played with a strand of my hair as I looked at everywhere but Yoh, I focused in on a large boulder nearby, I got this strange vibe from it but before I could blast it or something Yoh's voice brought me back.

"Well I don't plan on perishing in any battles." He said slowly and my heart sped up, was he saying what I think he was saying, oh god, oh, god, oh GOD! "I would like a chance to make up for Hao and hopefully we can become closer." Yoh hinted and I grinned like a love sick fool before reality slapped me in the face.

"What about your fiancée Anna?" I had to resist the urge to add 'the bitch' at the end; he scowled and shrugged his shoulders.

"She isn't actually my fiancée. She is the apprentice to my grandma, we were always pushed together to be friends by my grandparents in their hopes of having us marry one day. I had never asked her to marry me and I don't plan on it. You have no idea who relieved I was when I came to Tokyo for the shaman competition, that is until she showed up and became my drill sergeant." Yoh explained and I felt like the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders and I could fly high into the heavens at this news.

"Well…I'm glad she actually isn't your fiancée because to be frank, she is a bitch." I stated simply and he actually laughed, phew! "Plus if she was your fiancée then I would feel really bad about this…" I leaned up and pecked him on his cheek, sending his red as a huge goofy smile lit his lips.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

That man stealing little BITCH! How dare she cuddle and kiss MY Yoh! I will make her pay for this, she will stay away from Yoh even if I had to make a deal with the devil…BINGO I make a deal with Hao, since clearly he wants Crisanta anyways so this could work well for both of us.

"Now how do I call him?" I mused under my breath as I walked away from my hiding place behind a boulder and farther away from the sleeping group.

"Contact who Anna?" Hao's amused voice asked as I turned around quickly to see Hao sitting on a large boulder in front of me, his white cloak billowing around his body, an amused smirk on his lips to match his voice.

"You Hao, I want to make a deal with you." I said dead serious, he tilted his head as he jumped off the boulder to land a few steps away from me.

"What sort of deal?" He asked curious.

"One where you get Crisanta and I get Yoh." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening." He stated crossing his arms.

"Do what ever you want to; just keep Crisanta away from my Yoh." I said planting my hands on my hips. "I don't care what you do just get her away from our group and more importantly Yoh."

"…Sounds like we have a deal." Hao smirked holding out his hand which I firmly shook, before he stepped back and disappeared in a burst of flames, I headed back to my sleeping bag with a stifled smile on my face, just in case anyone was awake.

**Crisanta's P.O.V. (A/N: sorry for the switching of P.O.V, but it is needed)**

I had seemingly only just closed my eyes to try to fall asleep as per Yoh's request (while still being held in his arms EEEEEEEEIIIIIII!) when I felt like I was falling, in fact as I looked around me I was since blurs of reds, yellows, blues and oranges sped past me. Someone grabbed me around my waist and I was moving upwards instead of falling towards, I clung to my savior for dear life squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as I could. A soft chuckle reached my ears moments later.

"You can let go now, even though I personally don't mind you clinging to me." Hao's voice whispered in my ear, I shrieked, letting go of him and scrambling backwards, Hao just laughed at me what nerve!

"Hao what are you doing here! Wait where is here?" I asked spinning around to take in all the fire and active volcano's surrounding us.

"This is the realm of flames; only fire wielders can enter here and survive. In this realm no fire can harm you, see." Hao explained as he reached down and scooped up a handful of blue flames which burned merrily in the palm of his hand. I blinked and decided to try it out for myself, I extended my hand and caught a falling piece of molten rock, it didn't burn instead it sent a warm happy feeling across my hand. I couldn't help myself as a huge grin spread across my face and I looked up with Hao feeling at home in this realm even if that creep was there with me.

"This is amazing, how come I have never been here before?" I asked standing up.

"You have never come in contact with a live fire wielder before this." Hao stated as he gestured for me to follow him, which after moments of thinking I did, well you know what they say… Curiosity killed the shaman or was it cat, eh whatever. He waved his hand and we were rising up into the sky on a platform made up of yellow flames.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I looked over the realm of flames.

"Imagine anything you want and here it will appear, as long as you focus your mana and the fire within yourself. Anything is possible in this realm." Hao explained kindly holding up his hand and a flaming flower appeared in his hand, he reached up and tucked it behind my ear. He stared into my eyes and I looked back at him unblinking, I pulled away and turned my back to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me Hao, you want to destroy the world and build your own shaman only world." I stated coldly trying to figure out his angle. "What is your angle here?"

"There is no angle here Crisanta; it hurts me that you even think that." He said placing his hand over his heart; I rolled my eyes at his tone of voice.

"Yeah right Hao, there is an angle and I'm going to find out what it is." I said imagining a pair of flaming wings appearing on my back, a warm sensation told me that I did indeed have fire wings now, but I looked back at them just to check, I did they were blood red. I smirked at Hao who actually looked genuinely hurt as I leapt of the platform and started to soar away from him. That look on Hao's face stayed focused in my mind, my stomach knotting a bit before I shoved it back hard feeling annoyed that he had gotten to me. I flew on towards the endless horizon muttering nonsense about how frustrating Hao was before a bright light took up my line of view and I was jolted back into my body that was being held by a sleeping Yoh. I blinked confused looking around at the canyon and the morning sun as it peeked past the cliffs of this canyon that was personally getting on my nerves.

'What the hell was that all about? Freaking Hao is getting to me.' I thought as I snuggled up to the warmth that was Yoh, I looked at his peaceful face and felt warm and happy like I did when I was in the realm of flames, I decided that I liked that feeling and nothing was going to make me leave this feeling behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen: yeah shorter I know but I wanted to get this up before I left tomorrow after school SO I hoped you enjoyed. R&amp;R! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 13**

**Fallenqueen2: well holy hell, I haven't updated this one in SO long and I feel really bad about it! Just I start some other more popular stories and my public is demanding lol. So from here on out I shall be straying slightly from the anime plot line, same people and places but more focused on the girls and their relationships within the group. **

**Cris: well that doesn't sound good at all.**

**Yoh: not at all**

**Fallenqueen2: because its not :D Yo pyro do the honours? **

**Hao: Enough with that infuriating nickname women!… Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Sham**

**an king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Fallenqueen2: Big thanks to THEBLACKSTALLION / RandomPrincess234 and that guest who actually commented on my Alex rider story only to tell me to update this one! You two kicked my butt in gear so thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Crisanta's POV**

After the oddest night of my life we were hitting the road yet again, this time the road actually led someplace. A small western style town that was 100% shaman run, oracle bells as far as the eye could see.

"Damn." Calantha whistled as a really cute boy walked by winking at her. "I like this place already."

"You would." Duke rolled his eyes, Horohoro tried his hardest to look more powerful and gain her attention but she was busy undressing the walking away boy with her eyes.

"You're welcome to stay here then." Anna snapped before walking over to a gift shop.

"Oh just go jump off a cliff." Calantha snarled.

"Cal, calm down she's not worth it." Acacia said in a low voice.

"So who is up for a hot shower and some real food?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

"Sounds good!" Ryu nodded before he rushed into the only restaurant in town.

"Typical men, always thinking of their stomachs." Meili commented floating behind Acacia as our group entered the restaurant joining Ryu who had his head buried in a menu.

"Well then I must be a man because that's all I can think about right now!" Acacia retorted wiping some drool off her chin at the sight of a plate piled high of food going past.

"Charming." Ren muttered.

"More charming than you short pants." Cia shot back causing Ren's hair to spike up slightly.

"She got's you there Ren." Yoh chuckled.

"Aw isn't that the cutest thing, they are already having their first fight. I'm so proud." Calantha wiped a fake tear away from her eyes causing Jun to squeal and her little brother to turn red in the face and cover his tomato red face behind the menu.

"Aww look wittle renny is blushing." I coo'ed mockingly, he picked up a cup and chucked it towards my head, before I could bat it out of the way Yoh's arm shot out and caught it in a firm grip.

"Thanks Yoh." I smiled shyly at him and he gave me a goofy smile (that i've come to love) back before tossing the cup back to the half surprised Ren.

"Nice catch Ren." Yoh said breezily acting like normal, like his mask hadn't shattered the night before.

"Nice catch yourself, when did your reflexes get that good?" Ren asked quirking an eyebrow upward.

"I've always had good reflexes." He just smiled before ordering some ramen, I got a cheeseburger and he sent me a cheesy grin before stealing a bite of it, for that I got Fang to flick him with his tail. I was very content in chowing down on my burger and fries which were heaven after living off fish for a while when I found myself falling off the bench, landing on my butt on the floor.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed and looked up to see Anna sitting beside Yoh, looks like she pushed her way in on the other side thereby pushing me off the bench onto the ground. Fang knelt beside me growling at Anna, in fact many people were staring/growling at the girl who took no notice and started to hound Yoh about the food he was eating and his new powers. Fang crouched beside me head butting me.

"You're not as light as you look so move it." Fang grunted trying to lift me up with his head.

"Harsh Fang." I roll my eyes before hoisting myself onto my feet, brushing the dirt off my jeans. I looked down sadly at my cheeseburger which fell to the floor as well. "Well I wasn't that hungry." I mumbled. "I'm going to go for a walk." I said louder and got some nods before everyone went back to their conversations. I felt a small stabbing in my gut as I walked out into the now empty street, stupid Anna my butt really hurt!

"Hello Cris." A sadly familiar smooth voice reached my ears causing me to spin around with my hair spraying out dramatically.

"Hao." I stated slightly less coldly than I normally would.

"How did you enjoy last night?"

"I would have liked it better if you weren't there."

"Touche, but you know… If you joined me I can show you how to become one with the fire within your soul." Hao offered and I paused. Damn that sounded tempting.

"I'm fine on my own." I said slowly after a moment or two.

"You should be with me Cris." Hao almost sounded sad as the wind ruffled his long (longer than mine!) brown hair and white cloak.

"Nah, I'm good here with your twin." I said bring up Yoh sharply.

"He will join me one day Cris, as will you." Hao promised? I snorted unladylike.

"Oh please you must have been dropped on your head one to many times Hao." I sneered, Fang snarling at my side.

"Not as many as you would think." Hao agreed chucking and I had to say that shocked me, Hao telling me that he was dropped on his head? What on earth is going on!?

"Who are you and what have you done with the insane human hater I've grown to hate?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not insane, well I was then I met you." Hao said stepping closer to me.

"That is a very cheesy line." I retorted stepping back. "Why are you here Hao?" I was getting tired of this useless but amusing banter.

"I'm here to warn you of 2 things. One the X-Laws will be here soon and we both know how much they hate you." Hao said breezily.

"Gee thanks for reminding me."

"My pleasure Cris."

"Don't call me Cris, now whats the other thing?"

"My Crisanta it is."

"ARGH!"

"The other thing is that Anna came to me with a deal. She wants you out of the way so she can have Yoh."

"That sneaky little bitch! I knew I hated her for a reason!"

"Nice language there."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Simple, take you with me."

"Ha-ha, good one oh insane one. I don't plan on going anywhere with you."

"How does it feel? To know that your long time friends and your crush are slowly starting to drift away from you?"

"W-What are you going on about?"

"I know that look that you were wearing when you came out." Hao said knowingly and I felt like giving him a hard right cross across his face, I would have if I didn't notice the SoF in the distance sky just floating there. "The look of pain and confusion."

"You don't know anything about me, besides that look I was wearing was because Anna pushed me out of my seat and trashed my cheeseburger." I shot back still ticked off and hungry.

"Believe that if you want to you know deep down I'm correct."

"Go to hell Hao."

"Been there, done that. Its very over rated." Was that another joke? What the hell is going on here?! "Well I sense my twin is moving towards us, so I shall be off My Crisanta." He cupped his hands together before a flaming flower like he made in the realm of fire appeared, floating over to my hand which I held in front of my body. He disappeared in a wave of flames leaving only some ash floating down to the dirt road.

"There you are Cris! I was worried about you when you left." Yoh called out as he joined me standing on the empty road, he glanced down confused at the flaming flower in my hands. "Did you make that?"

"No Hao did." I made a fist and the flower disappeared into ash.

"Hao was here? Did he hurt you?!" Yoh asked very worried checking me over for any wounds, but it felt like he was just checking me out which made me blush.

"No. He was just nice to me which is odd in itself." I told him.

"Hao? Nice? Those 2 words don't belong in the same sentence." Yoh frowned trying to think about it.

"Don't I know it. Anyways we need to keep an eye out for the X-Laws." I informed him _'And Anna'. _I added the last part in my mind not wanting to tell anyone about that yet.

"The X-laws? They are in town?" Yoh pursed his lips tightly at the thought of them. "Sometimes I don't know who is worse. Hao or the X-laws."

"They both are equal kinds of crazy." I agreed, but I still held a major grudge against the crazies in white for killing Fang and trying to kill me and my friends on numerous occasions.

"True, come on lets go take those hot showers." Yoh put an arm around my waist and steered me towards the motel we had all checked into, my brain went off into the gutter at that comments and my whole face went red, I glanced at him and he had red on his cheeks since he seemed to realize what he said. He made no effort to correct it mind you and I was trying to figure out what that really meant, but when I opened the door to my room and saw the empty shower I lost that train of thought. I pecked his cheek before rushing in to take a long over due shower. It was bliss, but I couldn't help but go over every sentence in both my conversations today, stupid Hao was confusing me and Yoh not correcting that sentence was messing me up even more. I got out, dried myself off and threw on new clothes. A pair of blue jeans tucked into my boots, a white tank top with a flame design down the left side of it, I threw my black jacket with silver lining over it, sleeves pushed up to my elbows. I stepped outside the motel to see a huge crowd gathered around what looked like a shaman fight. I was about to walk over to it when a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Haven't you harassed me enough for one day Hao?" I turned annoyed to see him and a smaller male/female? with a brown afro wearing an orange cloak sitting on top of a large building.

"No." He grinned.

"Urgh, I know I'm going to regret this but… Fine oh insane one why shouldn't I go over there?" I gave him a mocking bow.

"The X-Laws are over there fighting some non believers and when I say fighting I mean slaughtering. Marco and the Iron Maiden are giving their new toy a test run." Hao informed me and I tensed up. Lyzger, they were making him into one of them.

"Lyzger…He made his choice I suppose." I mumbled to Fang who grunted annoyed that the X-laws were destroying the mind of another person.

"That's where you and Yoh differ, he still thinks Lyzger can be saved. I'm sure that after this little fight that his mind will change." Hao chuckled slightly.

"Yoh is an amazing person, he see's the good in everyone no matter what! Unlike some people I could mention." I snapped standing up for the short haired twin, glaring up at the longer haired one.

"Touche Cris."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"That or my Crisanta, take your pick."

"Cris it is."

"Thought so, anyways would you like to go get some food while this battle plays out?"

"Like a date?"

"Hmm, it could be seen like that. Its amusing that you see it that way."

"Stuff it Hao and I rather eat sand than go eat with you."

"Feisty just like what a future shaman queen should be. Ah looks like the battle has come to a halt, Jean has killed the non believers. Our date will have to wait Cris, until Dobie Village." Hao stood up, blew me a kiss which I retuned with the finger. He laughed before a small burst of fire flared up in front of me, when it died down a bag was there and Hao was gone with the wind. Slightly curious I picked up the bag and saw it contained a cheeseburger, my stomach screamed at me to eat it. I tossed it into the air and set it on fire knowing if I broke down he would think he's won.

"Come on Fang lets go get some actual food." I grumbled to the just as annoyed ghost beside me as we tramped over to the restaurant from before and quickly ate some burgers before they could be trashed. I was sipping my shake contently when Yoh and the others slid into the seats around me.

"So did you get through to Lyzger?" I asked.

"How did you?" Acacia asked confused.

"A little annoying fire bird told me." I answered vaguely and I felt Yoh place his hand on my knee under the table to give me some support and maybe to calm himself down because Hao talked to me again. "So you couldn't?" I pressed on.

"No, Yoh managed to keep him from killing, the Iron Maiden not so much." Calantha said sadly and Horohoro placed his arm around her shoulders and she didn't seem bothered by that at all, I made a mental note to talk to her about that later.

"Yeah she has a tendency to do that right Fang?" I asked scratching behind his ears and he purred contently.

"No kidding, freaking killed my cousin." Acacia grumbled more to herself but Ren's head snapped towards her.

"She killed your cousin!?" Ren asked outraged and from the look of things he wanted to get up and hunt down the X-Laws right now.

"Yeah, about 2 years ago." Acacia replied bitterly. I reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on her arm, Calantha did the same to her other arm and she shot us small smiles.

"I'm sorry Cia." Ren said softly and she nodded mutely and that made me make another mental note. Ren calling her Cia and Cia not bitting his head off? Something was for sure going on here!

"It was 2 years ago and I've gotten past it but that doesn't mean I don't still think about painful ways to torture that stupid Iron Maiden." Cia chuckled evilly.

"That's my girl." Meili smiled just as evilly.

"Those 2 will forever freak me out." Duke commented and Calantha nodded wholeheartedly agreeing.

"What happened to you after you left Cris?" Joco asked.

"Walked around town, was annoyed by a fire bird, took a shower, was annoyed by a fire bird again, came to eat a freaking cheeseburger before it ended up on the floor once again annnnndddd that's it." I answered breezily jumping over the Hao moments because I wasn't sure how they would react. Well I know how Cal and Cia would react. Just like they did in the canyon but we would have to pay for the damage done here and no one wants that.

"Well… Uh alright then. Sounds like fun?" Ryu said slowly and I shrugged.

"I am glad I missed that fight through, didn't sound pleasant at all." I added in taking another sip of my shake and noticed a trio watching us, the tall male blonde in a blue parka was glaring at our table. While the others talked I glared back, the man blinked startled before turning his eyes away. _'Damn right, my glares are AWESOME!'_ I smirked inwardly turning my attention back to the others at the table and laughed along with them as Ren and Cia attacked Joco for making yet another horrible joke. Same old, same old and I loved it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: wow i really need to get into the swing of things again, my bad! Anyways I hope you enjoyed that update! <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 14**

**Fallen: well I'm back, I have a plan sorted out… Kind of. Updates shall go like this. Shaman Chronicles, Demigod days, Brookland to Brecon, Clash in NYC. Until they are done :) So this chapter the icemen cometh, it should be somewhat boring sorry about that and I'm kind of back in the swing of things for this story :)**

**Yoh: So I get to do the double medium again?**

**Fallen: yup with Ryu and Faust backing you!**

**Ryu: I get to fight with master yoh!**

**Yoh: Ack!**

**Faust: RYU get off of Yoh, oh geeze!**

**Manta: I'm just going to do the disclaimer now… Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Fallen: Again I thank my biggest fan for the reviews on this story and I'm assuming that was you reviewing on my Alex rider one as well lol Thanks to RandomPrincess234. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

**Crisanta's POV**

"Man after reading the tome of the shaman I feel more powerful than I ever have before." Horohoro was saying rather loudly and no matter how much I wanted to make him quiet down I had to agree with what he was saying, but as a trio approached us I got a bad feeling in my gut and my hand clamped down onto Yoh's knee as I looked at the 2 men and the one female.

"Power? You can't know what real power is from reading a book." The tall blonde I had locked glares with from before spoke up as he and the 2 others he was with stood by our table.

"Pardon me, but this is a private conversation." Ren spoke up annoyed.

"Sorry, but unless you want everyone to hear your 'private' conversation you might want to tone it down." The girl spoke slightly less annoyed sounding than the taller man sounded.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Acacia asked as she stood up to lock glares at the girl, wow she was being protective of Ren.

"We are the Icemen, and we know true power." The viking dressed muscle man smirked down at Acacia who glared up a him, finger twirling her rings ready to active her spirit control.

"Uh-huh." Horohoro stood up trying to intervene in the glaring contest Acacia and the big viking guy were having.

"Don't interfere with us little man." The viking said slowly like he was talking to a child, that pissed Horohoro off as he activated his smaller scale spirit control.

"Don't talk down to me." Horohoro snarled, small icicles forming on the furniture and Manta's nose which he sneezed off.

"Ah a snow shaman, let me show you the TRUE power of snow." The blonde spoke up. "Badbh ultimate ice storm attack!" His small ice scythe glowed blue and a small black outline of a crow formed as a hailstorm of icicles flew at Horohoro who managed to stand his ground for a few seconds before he was blasted against the back wall. The second the ice let up Calantha was standing in front of the now fallen blue haired snow bunny (as Ren would say) her 3 necked guitar out and glowing an angry look on her face as she glared down the blonde who had attacked Horohoro.

"Touch him again and you'll regret it." She threatened in a tone that totally made me believe her, clearly the man believed her as well because he backed up as Cal helped up the snow shaman who sent her a small smile and a whisper of thanks.

"What right do you have to attack someone unarmed?" I snapped standing up and getting into the blonde's face.

"What right do any of you have to talk about true power? You know nothing." He snapped right back.

"Oh we know nothing? Really? Have you heard of the legendary female fire wielder?" I quirked an eyebrow and smirked as he paled to an even paler white than he was before.

"Who hasn't? It is said she has never lost a battle when using her element." The girl spoke up, not contacting the dots.

"That's right, I haven't." I raised both my eyebrows as Fang appeared beside me, flames on his mane flaring up bigger and brighter than normally.

"You are the fire wielder of legend?" The blonde asked wide eyed.

"Damn right I am and so I'm pretty sure you don't have any right." I restated my original point.

"Prove it." The girl spoke up clearly shaken but still not believing.

"Ah a non-believer, I will gladly prove it." I hissed arm going up to touch my arm band when Yoh laid his hand on mine.

"They aren't worth you using your powers." Yoh commented and I thought about it for a few moments.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Yoh." I sighed defeated. He winked at me before stepped back, crossing his arms while an evil smile spread across my lips. "I don't have to use a lot of my powers though." Fang grinned exposing his sharp fangs in agreement, I held up my palm and a small fire ball flickered into life before I sent it towards the girl who shrieked and dropped to the ground and started to roll to put out the fire on her clothes. "Ah you remembered your safety drill!" I snickered before going back to my seat, high fiving Tammy who looked shocked but at my grin relaxed and smiled back.

"You'll pay for that girl!" The larger viking roared, pulling out a huge axe.

"If you want to get burnt to a crisp then come at me!" I snarled back, letting my fire engulf my hands and forearms.

"Cadimahide don't. She's too strong for us, can't you feel her mana?" The taller blonde held up his arm to stop the man from swinging his axe.

"Yes Pino." Cadimahide growled but stood down as Pino stared me down yet again.

"Is there something you want here Pino?" I asked starting to get freaked out by the intense staring.

"We have no quarrel with you fire wielder." Pino started before I held up my hand to stop him.

"First my name is Crisanta not 'fire wielder' you make me sound like Hao which is a HUGE 'no-no' alright?" I shake my index finger at him like I was scolding a little kid. "Second any quarrel you have with my friends involves me as well." I finished crossing my arms. From the looks of things I had successfully talked the Icemen out of a shaman battle when Anna opened her mouth and shot all my plans straight to hell.

"If you are scared of a little girl then its a good thing you didn't fight my boys, they would have destroyed you in a second." She stated simply in a way that pisses everyone off.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Yoh hissed looking between her and the Icemen nervously.

"Proving that my Yoh doesn't need a little girl to fight his battles." She said smugly, my eyebrow started to twitch.

"If you think they are so easy to beat why don't you fight them instead of sending Yoh to do all your dirty work?" I questioned.

"Good question." Acacia sang swinging her head over to look at the blonde whose face was starting to turn red.

"It's part of his training." She hissed back

"Bullshit." I snorted, man you could see the smoke coming from her ears, ah I am a master of chaos and pissing people off.

"I think that if the men here want to fight that is their choice." Pino spoke up interrupting our little glare off. "So what do you say?" He looked at Yoh as did everyone else, Yoh sighed into his ramen.

"I don't want to fight unless its totally needed…" Yoh started and I nodded agreeing.

"Come on Master Yoh let's fight these Icemen, they needed to be brought down a few pegs." Ryu pushed and I smacked my palm against my forehead. I was so close, stupid Ryu.

"Well… Alright I guess." Yoh said still sounding unsure.

"Choose one more to make a fair 3 on 3." Zriza said monotoned.

"I will fight." Horohoro, Ren and Joco said together before glaring at each other and they started to bicker.

"No I will be the 3rd member." Faust said from the doorway before he smiled. "Let's take a walk Pino." Yoh sighed loudly as he stood up and with Ryu trailing behind him, they joined Faust outside across from the Icemen which by the way is a totally sexist name since they have a female in their group.

"Are you sure you want to do this Yoh?" I asked him worried.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice here Cris, but don't worry I'll be fine." He squeezed my hand before pulling out his sword and I stood beside Calantha at the end of the line our little group made. She elbowed me while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Anything we need to know here Cris?" She teased and I raised an eyebrow.

"Only if there is something with you and a certain snow bunny?" I teased back and she blushed.

"THERE IS NOT!" She screeched before her face went tomato red when said snow bunny looked over, eyebrow quirked.

"Then why are you denying it so fiercely?" I smirked only for her to whack me upside the head. "Ow, dude what the hell?" I whined.

"Shush you, uh please tell me you made that?" She pointed up at a flying bird of fire above everyone's heads, like 20 feet above their heads so no one else noticed.

"Crap… No I did not but I have a pretty good idea who did." I glare at the rooftop it disappeared over and there waving at me with a cheery smile on his face was Hao with his feet dangling over the edge of the building. "I hope you fall." I said darkly.

"What is HE doing here?" Calantha hissed, hand going to her necklace.

"Stalking me or as he likes to say 'protecting me'. Just let him do his creeper thing besides the battle is about to start." I soothed her knowing that sadly both of our powers at the moment even with the tome would not be able to make a dent on Hao much to my annoyance.

"Fine…" Calantha sighed knowing what I knew as well and we both turned our attention back to Yoh who just got frozen and almost crushed to bits, I was SO ready to leap in there but Ryu and Faust stopped the attack and backed Yoh which took my blood pressure down a few notches.

Thats when Pino made his mistake and called Eliza a little school girl and Faust pulled out his giant spirit form and started to talk with Pino about Yoh opened his eyes and made him feel like he had a place on this earth again, man I could feel the tears welling up. That man may look freaky but he had a way with words I will give him that. Sadly Pino was unaffected by that 'Have you no heart!?' Acacia cried out in mock anger, it was rather funny.

You know until Pino sent a beam of ice to freeze Yoh, but Ryu got in the way and before Pino knew it he burned off the ice. 'He's just hot like that.' Duke rolled his eyes and Calantha had to slap her hand over her own mouth to stop from laughing loudly. Then it was Ryu's turn to tell the Icemen about how Yoh saved him from the life of crime and being a gangster and how with Yoh as shaman king everyone would find their sacred hang. I had to agree with that and Calantha was dramatically bitting down on a hankie with tears flowing down her face.

That's when Pino started to diss Yoh saying he was too weak to fight his own battles and how he had to have his friends fight it for him. Now he was pissing me off and I was SO about to leap in there when both Cia and Cal held me back.

"Now calm down Cris, if you go baring in there it would only prove his point." Cia pointed out and I stopped fighting annoyed that she had a point.

"Fine, doesn't mean I have to like it." I grumbled.

"Atta girl, now stay still and watch your crush pummel some Icemen." Cia said quietly and I sighed dramatically but nodded and watched as Yoh stood still as Pino's ultimate Ice storm whizzed past without hurting him.

"Skill." Meili whistled impressed, okay when a dead chinese warrior is impressed you are good!

"How did he do that? That attack knocked Horohoro flat against the wall." Joco asked pointing to the still standing Yoh.

"You know that saying if you ignore something it can''t hurt you? Well Yoh is doing that but with an active fury, it takes major mind and body power and I've never seen it done before." I spoke up just as Anna opened her mouth to explain, she sent me a glare but I innocently ignored her.

"Wow, Yoh is really amazing." Tammy breathed blushing.

"He is." I mumbled and Calantha nudged me and I rolled my eyes at her before turning back to see the Icemen *coughsexistcough* building up a huge monster of an iceberg above Yoh who had his larger than before double medium up and ready. I decided I could relax a bit because I had a feeling I knew what the outcome was going to be. Sure enough moments later Yoh defeated the Icemen and we all went to go eat together. I sat in a booth with my girls and shook my head in amazement.

"That has to be the oddest thing I have ever seen." I blinked. Horohoro was talking calmly with Pino at the bar, Zriza was in a pretty dress that wasn't anything like her combat clothes and talking with Tammy who was bonking her prevented ghosts over the heads. Cadimahide was talking with the rest of the guys minus Yoh who was pissing Anna off by slurping ramen noodles after ramen noodles.

"It's up there for sure." Duke agreed.

"What exactly was up with Hao?" Calantha asked dropping her voice to a hushed whisper.

"What? That creep again?" Acacia asked in the same hushed tone.

I sighed before launched into my tale of everything that involved Hao over the last few days, I had to hold onto their arms to keep them both sitting down from going over to destroy Anna then Hao.

"Calm down girls, I can handle that creeper. I don't think he will try anything until the 3rd round in dobie village, we just need to look out for Anna for the time being." I told them more calmly than I felt.

"Okay so lets get this straight. We need to watch out for the insane X-laws who are as we speak opening an ancient gate that could destroy us all and we also need to watch out for Anna who is planning on giving you to Hao so she can have Yoh all to herself and lastly Hao the fire creep who wants to take you for his shaman queen and Yoh's soul to make himself 'complete'. Anything I'm missing?" Calantha asked after summing up my problems.

"No, I believe you have covered everything." I said after a moments of thought.

"No biggie, we can TOTALLY handle that." Acacia commented bravely.

"Got that right." Calantha nodded agreeing, flexing her muscles to try to help her point.

"Oh we forgot two things." I said suddenly.

"Oh god what else!?" Duke cried out dropping his head onto Calantha's shoulder but letting it fade through.

"You two need to place your marks on your boys before some other shaman girl does." I said nodding sagely, they both blushed.

"NO WAY!" They cried in sync both crossing their arms in front of themselves in a giant 'X'.

"What? So your up to fighting against the X-laws, Hao and Anna, but you wimp out on this?" I asked crossing my arms, leaning back and staring them down.

"Yup."

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"What great back-up I have." I teased before our food came and we dug in and stopped talking as Jun, Tammy and Zriza joined us for the remainder of the night, just talking about anything and everything. Duke having a dirty mind asked Zriza if she had noticed that 'Pino' sounds like 'Penis', lets just say Duke was not seen or heard from for the rest of the night and all of us were working on getting rid of the blushes on our cheeks.

We all said goodnight and headed off to our room in the motel, I had already taken a shower before hand so I was sitting on the small patio outside the sliding glass door that led back into our room. I felt hotter than before so I looked up and saw Hao flying over on the SoF blowing me a kiss so I flipped him off and he just laughed before disappearing into the night. I lowered my head and caught Yoh in his room smiling at me. He mouthed 'goodnight', wait a second did he add 'sweetie' at the end? Before my brain could catch up he pulled the drapes and I sat there in the cool night eye twitching as I tried to take everything in. I soon gave up and went and crashed on my bed after of course pulling the drapes closed. The great spirit only knows what tomorrow was going to hold for me, wait a second with both twin's in my life I don't think the great spirit even knows. Well that's a reassuring thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: There is chapter 14, next to update. Demigod days! See ya'll soon!<strong>


	15. Author's note

Author's note

So I'm off to college tomorrow and I have no idea when I will have time to update again, so this is just a heads up that the updates shall be much slower than normal. Sorry and thanks SO much for reading and reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 16 **

**Fallenqueen2: So yeah long time no update right? Ha-ha-ha. So this one is made out to _Randomprincess234_'s birthday and since she's my biggest fan and all. On another note to _TheDranx_ thank you for your LONG reviews and criticism, I personally was only writing these stories for fun and I am sorry if you find them hard to read because they are not 'correct' I am taking an English course in my 1st year of college to brush up my writing skills so I hope that over the course of my stories the writing will slowly improve. BTW I have read all 3 LOTR's lol, slow at the start but they picks up and are excellent.**

**So all in all thanks everyone and sorry that is one will be a cliff hanger because I don't have a ton of time with College and projects and well my life. :) R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Chapter 15**

**3rd person POV **

* * *

><p>With heavy hearts the little group left the only civilization that they had seen in many, many days. The Icemen were waving the mix of shamans off as they started their trekked into the dusty desert on the look for the black dust and the blue cave that hopefully will lead them to Dobie Village.<p>

"This place better be a freaking 5 star resort." Calantha grumbled from her spot in between Acacia and Crisanta, she had shrugged her white jacket off a while ago leaving her only in her blue halter top and jean shorts.

"It's a tournament Cal not a vacation." Duke scolded. "By the way… Cover up!"

"I know, I know. Nonetheless after all this stupid desert anything will be a 5 star resort." Calantha groaned wiping some sweat off her forehead before pulling her purple hair up into a high business like ponytail disregarding Duke's order to cover up. If she noticed Horohoro sneaking peaks at her from the corner of his eyes every so often she didn't comment.

"That is a good point, man I wish we could have at least slept one or two more nights on an actual bed." Cia sighed wistfully.

"You're welcome to go back, I won't stop you." Anna snapped from her place beside Yoh at the front of the group.

"If you go back I can assure you none of us will stop you." Calantha barked back sharply the heat and Anna finally getting to her.

"What did you say to me?" Anna spun on her heel and stalked back going nose to nose with the purple haired shaman.

"You heard me slut!" Calantha looked ready to jump down Anna's throat. Anna gave a loud intake of breath at the comment Calantha made.

"Ooohhh." Duke and Meili oh'ed in the background and Cia looked very proud. Crisanta on the other hand had a feeling as to where this was heading and sure she wanted to see Anna get chewed out, but at the same time she was worried that since the guys had known Anna longer they would turn on her and her girls.

"They were bound to find out, let the cards fall where they may." Fang nuzzled her jean-clad leg.

"I suppose so." I let out a puff of air noticing Yoh giving her a strange look before turning back to the 2 females who were glaring so intently that sparks could be seen between their eyes.

"Take her out Cal!" Duke cheered in the background.

"You aren't wanted here." Anna snarled.

"Like you're the one to talk, I mean forcing these guys to do your bidding is one thing but making a deal with Hao is a new low even for you." Calantha shot back with venom in her voice. Anna took a step back, her eyes widening.

"How did you?" Anna started but quickly stopped her self, but it was too late. The damage had been done and it spread like wildfire throughout the little group.

"You made a deal with Hao!?" Yoh's angry voice cut through the cries of outrage from the other members of the group. "What was the deal Anna?"

"She's lying Yoh." Anna tried to sweet talk her way out of the situation.

"I don't think she is Anna. Now tell me." His voice was like a sharpened blade. "What was the deal?" He took a threatening step towards the blonde, she stepped back clutching her beads that hung around her neck.

"Yeah tell him Anna, tell him how you made a deal with Hao to get Cris out of your way so Yoh will be all yours." Calantha narrowed her eyes, getting angrier as she spoke each word.

"Anna, tell me. Is this true? Did you really make a deal with Hao about Cris?" Yoh asked harshly, his eyes taking a steely tone. His mask was starting to slip down again as his anger started to overwhelm him.

"…." Her silence was the only answer Yoh and the other guys needed. They each started to draw their weapons as Anna whipped out her 1080 beads.

"Guys, this is not needed." Crisanta spoke up and every eye swirled over to her. She stood there undeterred as she finished putting her brown hair into a French braid. "I can take care of Anna myself, no need for you guys to waste your mana."

"Are you sure Cris? You know we have your back." Joco asked concerned flexing his metal claws.

"Thanks guys that means a lot, but I got this. Keep looking for Dobie Village. I'll catch up soon." Crisanta started to stretched her arms, loosening her tense muscles from all the damn walking.

"Cris… Are you sure?" Horohoro asked slowly unsure if he had heard the female shaman correctly or not.

"Of course I'm sure I have this Horohoro." She assured him. "Besides Fang is with me."

"Ha! Like that pathetic mutt can do any real damage." Anna scoffed and Fang gave a mighty roar, his mane of fire spiking dramatically slightly scorching Acacia who was standing too close. She squeaked as her purple long sleeved shirt arm caught on fire; she started to wave it around.

"Put it out! Put it out!" She yelped as Ren walked over to her removing his jacket before patting down the fire on her arm. They locked eyes and Cia looked away blushing as Ren put out the flames before swinging his jacket back on.

"Thanks Ren." She whispered and he nodded as he looked away embarrassed.

"I would watch the way you speak to Fang, he never liked you and is just looking for a reason to roast you alive." Crisanta cracked her knuckles as she glared Anna down.

"As if he could." Anna glared back.

"Yeah he could, but I plan on roasting you myself." Crisanta scowled. "Remember, I'm the legendary fire wielder." Her arms became covered in flames up to her elbows.

"You're just like Hao, I knew it from the start."

"At least I had the strength and character NOT to make a deal with him."

"I am going to kill you!"

"Like to see you try!"

"Bring it on you slut!"

"I suggest we get moving now, this could get messy." Calantha started to herd the stunned group along, Duke, Acacia and Meili helping.

"Be careful Cris." Cia called back over her shoulder and Yoh took this moment to duck under her arm and sprint back to the 2 squaring off girls.

"Oh Yoh." Anna smiled, but it slid off her face at the glare that could match Hao's he sent her way. He stopped beside Crisanta and stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure you don't need some backup?" Yoh asked in a low voice.

"I got this Yoh, I'll catch up soon." She winked and Yoh nodded still looking down feeling slightly useless. "Hey, don't look so depressed. I'll win this and then when we get to Dobie Village we can go for some cheeseburgers."

"Alright, it's a date." Yoh grinned cheekily.

"For sure." Crisanta felt her cheeks heating up; Anna was glaring daggers at the couple. "Yoh…" He looked up at her; she placed her hand on his cheek. Yoh blinked before smiling cutely and leaning in until their lips locked. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She tilted her head so they could deepen the kiss, his tongue licking against her bottom lip and just as she parted her lips a roar of rage rang out and Crisanta flew back a good 20 feet, falling on her back. Anna's stolen shinigami's stood over her, their axes positioned by her throat.

"Bitch move." She growled letting her arms flame up again. She reached up and grabbed the blade of both of the axes and watched with a smirk as they turned to ash under her touch. The 2 shinigami's jumped back as she pulled her self to her feet, brushing off her black jacket.

"The only bitch here is you." Anna sneered as her stolen shinigami's leapt up into the air and landed behind her, flanking each of her sides as she crossed her arms.

"Yoh, I advise you leave now." Crisanta warned the shorthaired twin as the fire moved higher up her arms.

"Okay…be careful…" With one last look Yoh rushed off to join the others leaving Crisanta and Anna to battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY, I hope you liked this :) the next chapter will have their battle and it was be awesome! R&amp;R <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 17**

**So all in all thanks everyone and sorry that is one will be a cliff hanger because I don't have a ton of time with College and projects and well my life. :) R&R!**

**P.S: There is a twist in this chapter with Anna, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Chapter 17**

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

><p>"Listen Anna, I may not like you but this battle will be pointless." Crisanta told the blonde calmly feeling the flames starting to lick up her now tanned skin. Thanks desert sun!<p>

"It won't be pointless if I walk away from this and you are bleeding out on the ground." Anna growled.

"Where you always like this?" Crisanta asked ignoring that comment that made her eyebrow twitch slightly.

A confused look found it's way onto Anna's face. "I-I don't really know…" She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Crisanta prodded slightly.

"I mean that I don't remember anything before coming into Tokyo. All I know is that I had to train Yoh because he was going to be husband." Anna confessed before she stiffened up and thrust her hand towards the other female; the shinigami's leapt up and flew towards Crisanta with their axes ready.

"Ah!" Crisanta squeaked before performing spirit control and her scythe appeared in her grip. She jumped up into the air to avoid the red shinigami's strike but had to quickly bring her scythe into a defensive move to block the blue one's swipe to her head. She let her scythe's blade flare up and the axe burst into flames before falling into ash. She brought up her leg and sent a kick to the middle eye of the shinigami. It fell down towards the ground, executing a flip she landed in a crouched position on the dirt before summersaulting away from a downward slash from the red shinigami's axe.

"Fang?" Cris called out as she blocked another attack with her scythe, the flames flared up before turning into the fierily form of Fang who roared and attacked the 2 shinigami's keeping them busy while Crisanta turned to the undefended Anna and started to advance towards her with a determined look on her face.

"Stay away!" Anna cried stumbling away from the flaming shaman.

"Anna, I'm trying to help you, please calm down." Crisanta raised her hands in surrender.

"Yeah right! You want to take my only friend away from me! My love away from me!" Anna shouted with a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"Only friend? Anna, think hard for me. How did you meet Yoh?" Crisanta asked calmly.

"I uh…" Anna racked her mind.

"That's what I thought. Anna, Hao implanted all those thoughts into your mind. He's controlling you, let me help you!" Crisanta reached her hand out. Anna swallowed hard before slowly reaching out and gripping the shaman's hand and their eyes rolled up into their skulls as they crumpled to the dusty ground with their spirits still fighting in the background while protecting their owner's bodies.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, this is trippy! Where are we?" Crisanta spoke aloud as she looked around the space of swirling infinite space. "Anna? Hey Anna?" She spun around in the air, but didn't see the blonde anywhere.<p>

"Okay…" She mumbled to herself. "When in doubt, explore!" She leaned forward and she started to float forward in the space, she did this for a while before she came to a random door.

"This doesn't look out of place at all." She grumbled before turning the doorknob, a blue light wrapped around her limbs like tentacles and dragged her inside with no intention of letting go. Crisanta decided to go with the flow and let the weird tentacles pull her wherever they were pulling her. It took a few minutes before the pulling stopped, but still clung to her skin like glue. She looked around and saw a scene playing out before her.

A child version of Anna was sitting alone on a park bench in the falling snow, hands covered in red mittens and shoved in her pockets, a hat pulled snuggly down her ears, small puffs of white air appeared as she breathed out. She looked sad and alone, Crisanta had to fight down the urge to go sit beside the child, but someone else walked into the scene… Memory… Thing. Crisanta sucked in a breath of air sharply, that someone looked like a younger Yoh but the hair was all-wrong. It was Hao, even back then he was rocking the cloak.

"Hello Anna." Hao spoke; his voice was high pitched showing he had yet to hit his teen years.

"H-how do you know my name?" Anna looked up startled with sad eyes.

"I know you Anna." Hao said as he sat beside the little girl and she moved away from him clearly not at ease. Good call, that guy was everywhere and to think this was the past!

"H-how do you know me?' She asked her little form shivering; Hao must have noticed this because the area around them suddenly was covered in melted snow.

"I know everyone who has the ability to see ghosts, like myself." Hao said wisely, but it came off more like a stalker.

"You can see them too? When I tried to tell the other kids about it they shunned me. I'm all alone." Anna said sadly and that's when it all started to fall into place for Crisanta and Hao as it appeared because the smaller version smiled slightly too happily and pulled the sad girl into a hug.

"You are not alone Anna, you are part of a special bunch of people who one day will all rise up and no one will have to be shunned or hide anymore." Hao said spouting out a tamer version of his all shaman kingdom dream; he must have been working out the kinks in it at this point.

"Really?" Anna asked, her eyes shone of hope and Crisanta felt like someone punched her in the gut, this was all too familiar for some reason. It felt like she was forgetting something but she could dwell on that later as she pulled her attention back to Anna and Hao, the later pulling out a folded piece of red fabric.

"Here to remember me by, red is the color of fire." Hao wrapped Anna's now trademark scarf around her neck and the little girl's cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you…" She whispered as she looked at the fire red fabric in her hands.

"Don't worry Anna, tomorrow you will meet someone who you must help get stronger." Hao smiled cheekily as he started to disappear into a whirlwind of flames. "You will help him."

"I will help him." Anna repeated with the look on her face she had nowadays.

"That's a good girl, I will see you again in Tokyo." With those words Hao was gone and it all made sense now.

"So that scarf has some screwed up mind control power?" Crisanta wondered aloud and the tentacles pulled her backwards back through the door that slammed shut and faded away as if it was never there in the first place.

"That is what happened, now with your knowledge go back to the desert and release me from his spell." Anna's nowadays voice rang out, the tone was laced with sorrow.

"Well alright then." Crisanta agreed. "It's time to get to know the real Anna." With those words she was engulfed by light and she found herself staring up at the blue sky in the desert. Crisanta dragged herself to her feet and staggered off balance towards where Anna was stirring. She reached down and pulled the scarf off the blonde's neck, she balled it up in her fist and threw it into the air. She conjured a fireball in her right palm as she glared at the fabric.

"So long Hao mind control!" She growled and shot the fireball, it ate away at the fabric before nothing but ash remained and the wind swept it away. The shinigami's froze up before turning into paper dolls which Fang happily tore to pieces.

"Are you alright Cris?" Fang purred as he nuzzled my head as he shrunk down to his normal size.

"I had the weirdest experience ever but I did find out that the Anna we all came to hate was under some mind control by Hao, but I fixed it." Crisanta reported cheerily.

"And that has to be the weirdest thing I've heard." Fang shook his head and they both turned to see Anna shakily getting to her feet. She looked around dazed before her eyes landed on the pair.

"Oh god, Crisanta, Fang. I'm so sorry!" Anna bit her lower lip pretty hard. "Do you know what it's like being trapped in your own mind, seeing and hearing everything but not being able to do anything?" She croaked out as she covered her eyes with her right hand.

"Whoa, hey now! No crying!" Crisanta failed her arms in the air and Anna peeked through her fingers and let out a chuckle when she spotted that scene. "Aha! Laughing is much better!"

"I don't even know what I can do to start again." Anna admitted a few minutes later, which found the two girls on Fang's back who was currently tracking their little group.

"Simple you let me example some stuff and then you start with "Hello, I'm Anna nice to actually meet you." Crisanta suggested and Anna giggled into her hand that wasn't wrapped tightly around the flames that made up Fang's fur.

"You do have a way with words Crisanta." Anna smiled.

"I for sure like this version of you better, you laugh and smile. It's an improvement. You can call em Cris like everyone else, no need to be shy." Crisanta said cheerily. "But if you ever try to come between Yoh and myself like your mind controlled self did then I will end you." Crisanta warned slipping into a dark place, she thought she was past.

"Cris…" Fang warned.

"Oops, sorry bad place! I'm sorry about that but take that warning seriously." Crisanta sent the blonde a look that had her swallow hard nodding her head agreeing. "Are we there yet Fang?"

"Not yet Cris, do you want to go faster?" Fang swirled his head around.

"Hell yeah! Hang on Anna!" Crisanta cheered and clung to Fang's mane of flame tighter as it flared up as Fang turned it up to a high speed. Wind whipped their hair against their faces but they both never felt happier, they felt like they were high above the clouds. A fresh start, now Crisanta only hoped the others felt that way as well…

* * *

><p><strong>Fallenqueen2: I finally updated! Hurrah my readers cry, I hope you all liked my twist with Anna and Hao, so the next update won't come for a while because I just got 2 new large projects for a class today so yup, college and all. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 18**

**Fallenqueen2: Well long time right? Don't kill me! I just passed my 1****st**** semester of College so I was VERY busy then family things to do when I got home but I plan on uploading this story as a little holiday gift to my readers. **

**Disclaimer: Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

"How do you think the others are going to take this Fang?" Crisanta asked her guardian who just snorted.

"Horrible." Was his simple response.

"Thought so… Well might as well get this over with. Hang on Anna!" Cris sighed dramatically before calling back to the nice Anna who clung to Fang's fur and nodded as Fang did a startling descend towards a small group of teens who were moving towards a blue pond in the middle of a deserted and ruined city.

"How are you going to play this Cris?" Fang called back to his best friend as they landed a few feet away from the other group who were all looking at the blue pond very intently.

"Like this, HEY GUYS! You'll never guess who actually isn't an evil bitch!" Crisanta called out as she and Anna slid off of Fang's back, who then reverted to his normal size.

"Loud and blunt, seems about right." Fang tossed his mane, Anna giggled slightly before it was replaced with a worried look as she fiddled with the beads around her neck.

"CRIS!" Cia and Cal tackled their friend to the ground while Yoh looked like he was going to fall into the pond in either surprise or relief.

"What is SHE doing here?" Acacia snarled jumping between Crisanta and Anna, spirit control activating.

"If you listened to my awesome entrance you would know that Anna actually isn't evil." Cris rubbed the back of her head.

"Explain!" Ren demanded.

"Yeah some context would be nice here." Horohoro agreed.

"Well I won't bore you with the details of our fight and the weird ass tentacle rape. The main points are as following: when Anna was little, she was shunned because she was a shaman." Crisanta started her story.

"Sound familiar..." Yoh muttered under his breath before going to stand beside Crisanta intertwining his fingers with her's.

"That's when Hao found her, he tricked her with his charming words and then gave her that red scarf which put her in some mind control. So in terms for Calantha to understand."

"Hey!" The purple haired girl protested, pouting and Duke covering his mouth to stop from laughing.

"All of Anna's actions from age like 5 and on where not her own. I broke that control and now Anna is nice and not a total bitch." Cris finished her story with a little flourish of her hands.

"Hi... I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused." Anna bowed towards the group.

"... Hello Anna, it's nice to meet you. Well the real you. I'm Yoh." Yoh stepped forward holding out his free hand.

"Hi Yoh, nice to meet you officially." Anna shook his hand shyly. "Cris is a keeper, you better hang onto her." Anna winked.

"I plan to." he said seriously as he smiled cutely at the girl standing beside him and Crisanta's face went red as Fang's mane making the two laugh.

"Awe damn. It's nice to meet you Anna, I'm Calantha!" Cal stepped forward and shook Anna's hand.

"You guys are wearing off on me. Hello Anna, I'm Acacia." Cia moaned shaking Anna's hand as well. Minutes pasted as everyone re-met Anna, before Amidamaru and Meili reappeared from the crystal blue pond.

"Did you find anything?" Yoh asked.

"There is a tunnel with a blue ish glow, but I feel manta and the other non fighters will be able to make the swim." Amidamaru informed the group.

"Not to worry, I'm sure we will find another way." Jun said calmly.

"Well alright then." Ren nodded at his older sister.

"Last one in is a... Is a..." Horohoro started but lost it.

"Oh good one Horohoro." Ren smirked and the ice shaman splashed the point headed shaman.

"Ready to swim ladies?" Cia asked and Cris groaned.

"Isn't there another way?" She asked sounding desperate.

"I don't think so, are you okay Cris?" Yoh asked wading over to the side Cris was standing on.

"I er well... As a fire wielder I don't really like water..." Cris said quietly. Fang snorted and Crisanta whacked him over the head.

"Cris, can you not swim?" You asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not per say..." Cris said softly feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Hey, hey that's nothing to be ashamed of. Just hold onto me, kick your legs and hold your breath. I won't let anything happen to you." Yoh held his hand out and Crisanta bit her lip before grabbing his hand. She waded into the water beside him; he wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Now take a deep breath and remember to kick your legs. I've got you." Yoh reassuringly told her while waving at the group on the land before diving under the water with Cris clinging to his waist.

* * *

><p>Cris blinked a few times letting her eyes stop stinging from the water and she kept kicking her feet. She tried to keep the panic from consuming her whole being. She noticed the others trying to talk but only weird noises and bubbles came out. It felt like hours passed as they swam down the longest tunnel in the history of the world. Soon everyone stopped, Yoh had crossed his legs and arms looking annoyed, Horohoro was trying not to tear out his hair and Ren and some of the others were trying not to run out of air. Ren looked annoyed before turning and seeing Ryo's skeleton face and he yelled. Cris spotted light from above and started to kick towards it, soon everyone got the idea and followed the 2 upwards. Finally the group broke the surface and gasped breaths of air.<p>

"Thank god! I thought we were going to die!" Cal cried as she hugged Horohoro tightly planting a kiss on his cheek before cheering with Cia. Horohoro floated there looking stunned and totally red in the face.

"See I told you nothing would happen to you." Yoh reminded Cris as they all pulled themselves onto dry land.

"I never should have doubted you." Cris teased before pecking his lips before wringing out her hair.

"Everyone gather! I can dry us all." Cris clapped her hands together and flames licked up her arms, holding up her flaming hands before blowing the heat from the fire towards her friends, instantly drying them all off.

"That is handy, thanks Cris!" Ryo gave her thumbs up and Faust smiled kindly at her.

"Alright let's start hiking!" Cia ordered nodding to the opening of a brown rocky tunnel.

"First swimming, now hiking. How can this get any better?" Cris sighed.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Let's get to Dobie village!" Calantha grinned and the group started hiking.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Shaman Chronicles Chapter 19**

**Fallenqueen2: Well long time right? Don't kill me! Semester two has started and I can only seem to do one shots right now, so this is a big deal that I'm updating this!**

**Disclaimer: Fallenqueen2 does NOT own shaman king or any of the characters minus Crisanta, Acacia, Calantha and their guardian ghosts. Shaman king rights go to Hiroyuki Takei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"God I don't think this tunnel will ever end!" Calantha whined around half an hour from when they had emerged from the blue cave. "Walking is not my favorite thing to do, just like dark long tunnels underground are not my favorite places to be."

"Cal, please. Just stop talking." Acacia rubbed her temple and Calantha stuck her tongue out while Duke rolled his eyes as he floated along side her, picking at his guitar tunelessly. Meili was beside Acacia polishing her swords. Fang was waltzing beside Crisanta who was beside Yoh; his mane was flaring up every so often.

"I don't think the five chiefs said Red River Canyon, Black Dust, Blue Cave, Steep Rock Climb and Super Long Tunnel." Horohoro complained, shoulders slumped and arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"Is it getting too much for you? You can leave anytime." Ren snapped at the blue haired shaman.

"Don't test me short pants!" Horohoro snapped back and Acacia tried not to blush or snicker at the image of Ren in little black booty shorts. It was extremely hard.

"I don't even know why you are here." Ren started when Yoh stepped between the 2 shamans.

"Ren is right, there can only be one shaman king. We are going to have to fight each other sooner or later." Yoh said calmly, but with sadness in his tone.

"Doesn't mean he has to keep reminding us…" Joco grumbled to himself, but Crisanta heard and silently nodded. She would have to fight against either everyone or a few in this group at one point or another. The walk went on in silence for a while and Crisanta was starting to get annoyed with the never-ending tunnel.

"Er…Did we miss a side tunnel or something?" Calantha asked as the group stared dumbfounded at the dead-end in front of the group.

"It might be an illusion, Horohoro why don't you run at it full force and see if you pass through?" Ren suggested smirking a little.

"Why you!" Horohoro raged.

Acacia hefted a sigh. "Fine let's go back."

"Ehh…" Yoh, who was at the back of the group turned and stared at the newly formed wall.

"What the hell?" Cia growled as a loud, off key voice echoed around the room.

"You wish to get to Dobie Village, you must prove your worth." It said as a light engulfed the room and everyone was standing on a cliff edge staring into a huge bright, moving upward stream of light.

"I can't move!"

"Shield your eyes."

"Ahh. AHH."

* * *

><p>Crisanta opened her eyes quickly, gasping she sat up from the bed of leaves in a forest. She blinked wearily and looked around, it was a forest she had slept in a few times before she managed to get her first job after her 'father and mother' left her alone in Japan. She pulled herself to her feet, rubbing her head.<p>

"What the hell? Why am I back here?" She grumbled as she took off into a random direction. She looked around the forest, light streaming through the moving leaves, creating patterns of light on the ground and her body. She spotted a clearing a ways off and adjusted her path to head towards the clearing and hopefully people.

Once she made it into the clearing she spotted three large trees. She looked at the first one to see a man who had the same hair and facial features as her, but his eyes were darkened with shadows. He held out his hand and fire swirled around it dramatically.

"Crisanta, my baby girl. Come home with me." The man spoke softly.

"D-dad?" She stuttered. The man titled his head and smiled at her.

"Hello my daughter. Come, take my hand and we can be a family again. Your mother is waiting for us." Crisanta took a step towards her long lost father.

"Don't go with him Cris!" Yoh, Calantha and Acacia's mingled voices, she whirled on her heel to look at the second tree. Standing under it was indeed Yoh, Calantha and Acacia.

"Guys?" She asked feeling even more confused.

"We are here Cris, the others are waiting for us. Come on we can't be late!" Calantha said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Be late for what Cal?" Crisanta moved back from where she had moved towards her father.

"For you to wake up!" Acacia rolled her eyes.

"Wake up?" Cris questioned confused.

"Of course, come on Cris. Everyone is waiting for you. I am waiting for you." Yoh smiled goofily, holding out his hand, Cris out of instinct held her's out as well.

"My Crisanta, I can show you much more than these others." A new, annoying voice reached her ears. She turned and groaned as Hao appeared on a lower branch of the third and final tree. He smiled at her reaction amused as he jumped down. "Come with me and I can give you anything including love and your father. Just take my hand and we can become something even more than any one would have expected." He too reached out his hand, but Cris backed away from him. She looked around at all 3 trees feeling overwhelmed.

"I don't know what you all want me to do."

"Come with me." All of them spoke in sync.

"I don't know what to do…" She held her head like one would do when you got a headache and boy she was getting one pretty fast.

"You have three paths in front of you Crisanta. To show you are worthy you must choose the one that is right from your heart." The same weird voice from before in the tunnel called out as the sky around her turned into darkness. She looked around wildly, before glancing at each of the trees and what each of them offered her. Family. Love. Power. That is what it boiled down to in effect. She closed her eyes and walked, holding her hand out. She felt her hands come in contact with something else, she opened her eyes to see the tree in front of her shatter into a million pieces and the same odd stream of light appeared.

"You have proven your worth. You may enter Dobie Village." It boomed before the darkness covered her body.

* * *

><p>Crisanta opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She was lying on a bed; she sat up quickly but groaned as her head spun.<p>

"About time you woke up." Acacia grunted from her spot on the windowsill.

"Yeah I thought you were going to sleep all day and then we would miss getting food." Calantha piped up from her spot on the cot on the far side of the small room.

"Cia…Cal? You both are really here?" Cris muttered and the 2 looked at each other confused.

"Yeah we are, okay you need some food in you girl. Let's go, up and at em." Acacia slid off the windowsill and pulled the other girl to her feet.

"I'm sure everyone else is there already." Calantha chirped cheerfully as she followed Acacia who was dragging Crisanta out of the little dorm.

"This place is HUGE!" Crisanta gapped as she looked around the 'village'.

"Tell me about it, I mean how could we not find this place for so long?" Cia growled annoyed.

"Hey it doesn't matter, it matters that we found it!" Calantha cut in draping her arms over both her best friend's.

"That is a very true statement my friend!" Crisanta grinned and if possible it widen when they arrived at a café to see everyone from their group including the non-fighters sitting at tables, eating.

"Look who finally decided to wake up!" Calantha announced as she slid into an empty seat at a table for 3, food already sitting there. Acacia sat in her own seat and they both started to eat.

"Cris!" They all smiled and greeted her in their own way. Anna actually stood up and gave her a hug. Cris for sure liked this Anna better than the previous bitch version.

"Hey everyone, sorry for making you all worry, but I'm back. I'm back." She bowed to them before falling into her own seat and attacking her food, leaving some confused at her words before they refocused on the good food they haven't had in a while.


	20. Chapter 20

**Shaman Chronicles 20**

**Oh ho, chapter 20! Finally they have reached Dobie Village! Only took them a few years it feels like, heh-heh oops?**

**So I'm going to for sure skip over many of the battles the teams in the anime and manga do and stick with my own plot line (there will be battles but more history and in the moment stuff). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 20**

**3rd POV**

* * *

><p>"Man, look at all these shaman! I bet my right eye there isn't one weak shaman here." Joco said as he looked around in amazement. Cris slurped her milkshake in agreement before a high-pitched chorus of 'Cheese!' drew their attention. The Lee 5 were getting their photo taken.<p>

"Scratch that." Joco rolled his eyes.

"Oh right! I've been meaning to ask! How did you guys get into Dobie village?" Yoh leaned back in his chair to look at the tables that housed the non-fighters.

"After you guys left, another cave opened up!" Manta explained.

"It was quite an easy walk." Anna said cheerfully.

"Oh, I wish I'd known." You said stunned.

"But then you wouldn't have met the king of spirits and we both know that is as close to the king as you are going to get." A voice rang out and Crisanta banged her head against the table top.

"Why is he always there?" she groaned.

"I feel like you are stalking us Hao, what no children to terrorize?" Acacia snapped at the evil longhaired teen.

"I am simply here to say hello to my twin brother and my future shaman queen." Hao winked at Crisanta who didn't see it since her head was still on the table. Cia and Cal scoffed growing more annoyed and Yoh narrowed his eyes at his twin.

"Hao!" another voice called out, Cris turned her head slightly only to groan again when she saw it was the X-Laws.

"How the hell did they prove their worth?" Ren growled from his spot.

"Better question is how did both of those crazies prove their worth?" Horohoro amended and Ren nodded agreeing with the change of words.

Hao and the X-Laws exchanged words that no one expect them really cared about and finally they all went their own ways.

"You can smell crazy off of them." Acacia commented as she sipped her own milkshake.

"They all need to be put in straight jackets." Calantha grumbled stirring her coffee.

"Nah, straight jackets don't work on shamans very well…or so I've been told!" Cris cut herself off and busied her mouth with taking a sip of her shake.

The loud speakers buzzed with static as Goldva came on to give words of wisdom which he couldn't remember so he told everyone that they were to divide into teams of three.

"Oh hey." Cal grinned at the two girls at her table while the others started to freak out. They all paid for their food and headed down to the lakeside as the sun set.

"So how are we going to do this? Drawing straws or something?" Manta asked looking up at Yoh who was then hugged from the side by Ryu and then Faust.

"I thought we worked so well together before." Faust smiled.

"I will fight by Master Yoh's side!" Ryu said determined.

"That settles that." Ren pulled Horohoro and Joco into a headlock at his sides.

"Ehhhhh?" They both cried out.

"I'm glad our decision wasn't as annoying as this." Crisanta laughed and Fang nudged her leg giving her a look. "Yeah, yeah. I know." she grumbled lowly.

"Are you sure you guys want to decide this so fast?" Manta asked slowly.

"Yes. After all these little teams won't last forever. Only one can be Shaman King." Ren said with his eyes closed.

"Queen, actually." Acacia spoke up; smirking as Ren's eyes shot up and sparks flew between their glares.

"OH, hey what happened to you guys? Back with the tree?" Yoh asked from his spot between the overbearing Ryu and Faust.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"The weird voice and the tree?" Yoh pressed.

"Oh, you mean when I saved you?" Ryu placed his hands on his hips.

"Eh?" Yoh looked up at the taller man shocked.

"No I save you guys." Horohoro beamed.

"No it was me!" Joco denied. Ren just smirked as if saying he saved them all.

"What are they going on about? I saw a tree, but I didn't save anyone..." Calantha mumbled to Duke who shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's just say you all saved each other." Anna cut in; rubbing her forehead at the noise the guys were giving off. The others nodded in agreement.

"Did any one else notice the sleeping arrangement?" Ryu asked as everyone headed back towards the dorms.

"Yeah only 3 beds to a room so it looks like someone is sleeping on the floor." Joco commented.

"Not it!" they all chorused.

"-Not it...Aw." Horohoro said last, before pouting.

"Fear not Horohoro, I'm sure the floor is very comfy." Ryu said trying to help the blue teen look on the bright side.

"I'm sure its not." He grumbled and Cal whacked his head.

"Suck it up you big baby." She rolled her eyes and Horohoro stuck his tongue out at her. "Mature." She grinned.

~Next Day: 1st fight! ~

"Really a forest arena?" Acacia looked down at the dense forest below the cliff where the two teams and their friends had gathered.

"Are there any screens?" Yoh asked Silvia who was the judge for this battle.

"Not here, whoever comes out is the winner." Silva answered.

"Hunger games style then? Should be fun I suppose." Calantha cracked her knuckles as she grinned.

"I still can't believe you girls are making me wear this." Crisanta grumbled as she glared at her two teammates from team spiral. She was decked out in a black cat suit that covered her arms and legs completely clinging to her every curve with a crew neck. Her normal boots were on her feet reaching her knee's and her hair was in a French braid resting in front of her shoulder.

"Come on Cris, you look hot!" Cal gave her a thumb up, placing her other hand on her hip. She was wearing a blue cat suit that stopped at her upper thighs and her upper arms. It had a V-neck to display her 3 necked guitar necklace and of course cleavage to tease Horohoro with (she denies it mind you). She too had combat boots on and her hair was up in a high bun.

"You're right, in that forest I'm going to be hot as hell." Crisanta rolled her eyes. Acacia flexed her fingers as she adjusted her white gloves that stopped at her wrists her own white cat suit with a more conservative V-neck started at her elbows and it encased both her legs. She wore combat boots like the other two girls, but opted for her blonde hair up in a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down.

"Come on girls. We are having our first fight today and we are going to kick ass!" Acacia said in a 'don't question me' tone of voice.

"Truth!" Calantha grinned as their opponents team ice left to wait by their entrance to the forest. That team had 2 men and one woman, that's always how it seemed to be. If Cris had to guess she would say that the woman was in charge, just from the way they had been standing before (both guys flanking the girl in the middle) and how both the men followed behind her when they left.

"Well we better get to our entrance." Calantha suggested as she turned to the whole group that had come to cheer them on and felt deeply touched.

"You girls will kick some ass!" Horohoro cheered, trying to keep his eyes above Calantha's chest, it was hard for him but she noticed the effort. Cute.

"Be careful, the forest itself may be harder to beat then the actual team." Anna warned.

"Will do Annie." Cris said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that."

"It's cute though."

"Just don't."

"Fine!"

Yoh just shook his head at their exchange, before he hugged Cris taking her by surprise.

"Win and come back so we can have that date." He whispered into her ear and she hugged him back, ignoring the 'awe's' from everyone else.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She told him before they broke apart and everyone else started to cheer words of encouragement.

"Yes, well…" Ren looked away from Acacia. "Don't get hurt." He grumbled, but she heard and blushed before nodding at him. Giving a silent promise to come back. The trio of girls gave one last wave before they disappeared to wait at their gate.

"You girls ready for this?" Crisanta looked at them as Fang appeared by her legs.

"Born ready." Acacia smiled as Meili appeared beside her shoulder.

"Let's beat team Ice, but really team ice? Mainstream much?" Calantha chuckled and Duke rolled his eyes as he appeared at her side.

"Hands in girls!" They all, including their guardian ghosts put their hands in together. "We've got each other's backs, ready, okay on 3. 1…2…3."

"TEAM SPIRAL!" They shouted as the gates swung open with a loud buzzer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Shaman Chronicles 21**

**Wow I'm updating a lot recently, trying to make up for the lack of it I guess. That and my Internet here at Res has died on me and doesn't come back till tomorrow and I'm on a roll here. SO enjoy chapter 21! Also 2 in the same small length of time! Oh the joys of not falling asleep till late and typing on my iPod touch. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 21**

**3rd POV**

* * *

><p>Team Spiral walked deeper into the forest arena.<p>

"How the hell are we suppose to find team ice in here?" Calantha raged as they kept looking around warily.

"Wait till they attack?" Crisanta offered up.

"Or send one of our Buddies out as a scout?" Acacia offered as well.

"Not a wise move in a place like this. It is very dense and even we ghosts could get lost." Meili explained and Cia nodded understanding.

"Cal, try sending out a few chords, it will be like echolocation for me." Duke suggested to the purple haired girl who nodded and activated her spirit control, her guitar appearing in her hands, she strummed a few chords and they waited, hearing the faint cawing of birds and the cackling of the fire of Fang's mane.

"Three life forms coming toward us fast. Prepare yourselves!" Duke suddenly shouted a warning as a row of spiked ice rushed towards Acacia who leapt into the air doing a back flip landing on a tree branch as Cal and Cris dove to the sides.

"Sneak attack much?" Acacia growled annoyed that she hadn't been the one to do so.

"The blonde is mine." the woman from the other team called out and the 2 men each rushed towards one of the other girls. Quickly Acacia and Crisanta activated their spirit control before their attackers reached them.

* * *

><p>Calantha sent a sound pulse towards the tall, bald man who was rushing at her with a club that was glowing with mana. It blasted the man into a nearby cluster of tree's, which all fell onto he ground throwing up dirt and dust into a large cloud. She adjusted her fingering again and sent a different pulse into the cloud, she heard a yell of pain and she slowly edged closer, she waited on guard for the dust to disappear. When it did she smiled when she spotted the man had passed out and lost spirit control.<p>

"Maybe I over did it?" She looked at he guitar that held Duke's spirit.

"Maybe just a bit." Duke laughed.

"Let's go find the others." she turned on her heel and followed the trail of ice and destroyed trees which she felt horrible about.

* * *

><p>Ice lances flew towards Acacia, who either dodged or sliced them in half with her twin swords. The woman had only used her power from a distance, avoiding hand-to-hand combat.<p>

"I need to get closer!" Acacia grumbled annoyed as she leapt to a new tree as the one she was on froze over. "This is getting annoying. Here comes the next attack, ready Meili?"

"Ready!"

When the ice flew toward her again, Acacia focused her mana and when she jumped she used her mana to give her extra lift and power, flaring from both her swords. She soared down towards the woman who screamed as Acacia slashed her sword and cut her snow globe which was her spirit control item in half, before punching her across the face into a frozen tree. The woman lay passed out at the base Acacia winced.

"Okay I need to pull my punches." she rubbed her neck.

"Cia!" Cal cried as she ran into view.

"Cal! You okay?" Cia waved her right sword at her friend.

"Yeah, I may have over did it a bit?" Calantha laughed.

"Same here!"

Calantha suddenly burst out laughing when she got closer.

"What's so funny?" Acacia demanded.

"Does your head seem... Cold to you?" she asked giggling.

"Now that you mention it... Yeah. Why?"

"Well how can I put this nicely? Nope, I can't. Your hair is frozen."

"WHAT!" the blonde reached up and sure enough her ponytail was frozen solid. Cia started to mutter under her breath annoyed.

"Let's get Cris and finish this battle." Calantha suggested trying to calm down. "Maybe she can thaw you hair out."

"What, and have burnt ends? I think I'll let it thaw on it's own thanks."

"Fair point, let's find her though."

* * *

><p>"What the actual hell?" Cris gritted out as she tugged at the hard as nails fabric that was wrapped around her right wrist, the 3rd member of team ice was holding onto the other end of the fabric. His other hand lashed out, more fabric wrapped around her left wrist pulling her arms out to the sides. She glared fiercely at him as he crossed his arms, forcing her to do the same. She startled as she remembered the feeling of her arms being forced to be crossed like this. It was not a good memory, the man leapt into the air and like a weird spider he wrapped more and more fabric around her until she was covered in the white fabric. Her breaths were coming in short gasps, but she kept her spirit control going.<p>

"No, no, no. Not again! Never again! I'm not cursed! I'm not! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" she muttered before screaming letting fire pour out of her pores, burning through the fabric easily. She twirled her scythe in her hand as she rushed towards the man and slashed the sash that hung across his body, his spirit control item and kicked him in the stomach into the ground a few feet away. She took huge breaths to calm down and let the fire that had web dancing on her skin recede back into her body.

"Winner! Team Spiral!" Silva's voice boomed from above.

"Cris, are you alright?" Came the suddenly timid voice of Cal.

"What the hell happened?" Acacia went for the more direct approach.

"I'll explain it tonight, I promise." Cris said looked at the smoking pieces of cloth.

"You better." Acacia grumbled before hey headed towards their gate once more.

"On the bright side we won!" Cal cheered punching the air.

"That is SO true. Err Cia what happened to your hair?" Cris snickered behind her hand.

"I am NOT going to discuss it!" Cia blushed.

"Want me to turn up the heat?"

"No thank you! I want my hair to be intact!"

"Then make sure you don't touch it as it will snap off. Isn't ice a bitch?"

"It really is."

"Come on I want my victory dinner!" Cal smiled brightly as they exited the arena victorious in their 1st battle of the 3rd round!


	22. Chapter 22

**Shaman Chronicles 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Short but it has a lot of Crisanta's backstory to it. **

**Chapter 22**

**3rd POV**

* * *

><p>"Congrats!" The whole gang (minus Ren who had his arms crossed) cheered excitedly as Team Spiral walked out if the forest with swag.<p>

"Umm Cia why is your hair frozen?" Joco inquired.

"I am NOT GOING TO DISCUSS this!" she shouted before spinning around, arms crossed and lips in a frown.

"Come on can't I PLEASE just thaw your hair? I promise I won't burn any if you hair!" Cris begged flames licking up her fingers that she had curled upwards.

"Ugh, fineeeee! Thaw me out!" Acacia threw her arms into the air before covering her face. Crisanta rolled her eyes before slowly running her flaming hand above the frozen blonde hair and the ice turned into water and dissolved into mist.

"All finished! Without one burnt piece of hair in sight." she reported a few moments later.

"I'm impressed." Acacia ran her fingers through her now warm hair.

"Ye of little faith." Cris sighed dramatically.

"So what happened in there?" Ryu asked the girls.

"We kicked ass that's what happened!" Calantha pumped her fist in the air.

"That's all that you need to know, but uh Cris we got some talking to do. Let's go!" Acacia grabbed her friend by the arm and started to drag her back to the dorm area of the village. Calantha skipping behind her 2 best friends, waving back at the group. They stared dumbfounded at the leaving girls.

"I don't think I even want to know." Manta shook his head.

"I feel that is wise." Faust nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"Okay Cris we are alone now. Tell us what happened back in the forest." Cia spoke in a spoke in a softer tone than usual as she and Cal looked at their friend in worry and concern.<p>

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not a pleasant story and will make you hate certain types of humans." Crisanta asked slowly taking in her friend's faces.

"We can take it." Cal whacked her flat palm against her chest, Cia nodded in agreement.

"Okay... So you both know how I don't know my real father who was a fire-controlling shaman like me. My mother and stepfather were both human. One time on a trip here in Japan they just left me. Just plain and simple. They got up and drove off while I was in the bathroom at a gas station. I survived clearly, but when I first came into my shaman and firepower's it was in a town square and people came and whisked me away to well an insane asylum, padded cells, straight jackets, the works. They did some 'scientific' tests on me and that's how on my own through those tests I learned how to more or less tame my fire skills. They told me over and over I was cursed and at one point I started to believe them... I then overheard some of them talking about this tournament and how all shamans like me gather. I knew I had to join so I made a plan. One day I broke out and during my get away I met Fang and both of us being fire users we formed a bond and since he was a ghost anyways he became my guardian ghost and he taught me how to control them as well as I can now. Just having my arms crossed like that in he forest with white fabric brought back bad memories." Crisanta explained quickly as not to dwell on the past and bring up memories. Fang has nudged his way to her side and rested his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through the flames of his mane out of reflex.

"Whoa." Cal exhaled loudly and fell back on the cot that Cris was sitting on.

"Understatement. Cris, we had no clue! We are beyond sorry that happened and we made you remember..." Cia tangled her fingers in her hair.

"Hey, we all have hard parts of our pasts. We live with that but we move forwards." Crisanta smiled.

"You have a way with words." The blonde shook her head before falling down on the other side of Crisanta, who shrugged and fell backwards as well. The 3 best friends stared at the ceiling in silence before thy all fell asleep with their guardians looking over them.

* * *

><p>"Got to love our humans." Duke grinned.<p>

"Never a dull moment for sure." Meili mused with a fond smile.

"I've had enough excitement for a while. Let's hope we have a few days before our next match." Fang grumbled.

"Debbie downer." Duke smirked and Fang spat a small fireball at the rocker who then flew around the room smoking and Meili had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing loudly. Fang purred contently as he settled onto the foot of the cot and watched his best friend and her friends sleep peacefully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shaman Chronicles 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 23**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

><p>Crisanta yawned stretching her arms above her head as she walked around Dobie Village. That battle, memories and that talk had drained her extremely, Fang was pawing along at her side as they explored the village, looking for shortcuts and side ally ways. They found a lot that all led back to the main square, by the 5th time she and Fang passed the Patch Café, the shaman's sitting there waved at her and her ghost. She waved back before turning down a new ally way.<p>

"I swear if this one leads us back to the square I am just going to sit down and never move again." Crisanta laughed to Fang.

"Lazy." Fang grinned exposing his fangs.

"Yeah-yeah, how could I have forgotten that Acacia snores and Calantha kicks in her sleep?" Crisanta rubbed her arm where the purple haired girl's foot came into contact with during the night.

"Hello My Crisanta." Hao's voice came from the nearby shadows as he walked out into daylight. Crisanta jumped back, her scythe appearing in her hand with Fang integrated with it.

"Don't call me that." She hissed raising her scythe into an offensive position.

"Whoa, I'm not here to fight you." Hao placed both his hands up in an 'I surrender' position.

"Then why are you here. Unless you like popping out of shadows like a creeper, which you are." Crisanta pointed out, not lowering her scythe.

"Harsh words, but I do have a reason to visit you tonight. I want to inform you that you have a traitor in your mists." Hao said simply.

"Ha-yeah right, like I would believe anything you say." Crisanta barked out.

"Believe me or not, I just don't want you to get hurt. This person is a spy for the X-Laws and we both know how much they hate you." Hao spoke in an honest voice; it made Crisanta's resolve waver before she steeled herself again.

"How would you know this?" She asked her teeth grinding together as her mind runs over this new turn of events.

"I have my sources." Hao smiles smugly.

"So you have a spy in my group as well, perfect." Crisanta runs a hand through her hair annoyed.

"I never said that." Hao denies.

"Yeah but it was implied, thanks for the heads up. Now get lost." Crisanta hisses before changing her mind. "Never mind I'm out of here, don't talk to me again." She turns and sprints out of the ally way, ending back at the square. She looks at Fang who appeared beside her again.

"Told you." He smiled tightly.

"Shut it." Crisanta rolled her eyes, sending him a small smile.

"CRIS OVER HERE!" Calantha calls from a huge table at the patch café where she and the rest of the group were eating in.

"I can't be around them right now…" Crisanta informs Fang who nodded and glowed and became his huge lion form. Crisanta leapt onto his back, she looked down and mouthed 'sorry' at Yoh who was looking up at her confused, noodles sticking out of his mouth.

'Cute.' She thought before shaking her head and Fang took off. Her mind was becoming dizzy with the thoughts of who could be the traitors in her mists. She ran through them all, Hao's spy could be Anna, maybe… The X-law's she had no idea, perhaps Ryu because of Lyzger, but that seemed doubtful. She buried her face in Fang's mane of fire squeezing her eyes closed as her head started to throb. Stupid Hao for telling her this, stupid, stupid, stupid!

* * *

><p>Fang lands by the lake that looked at the King of Spirits. She slid off his back and leaned against him once he came back down to his normal size.<p>

"I wish the king of Spirits could just tell me, but life isn't that easy." She grumbled before her oracle bell pinged. She frowned and looked at it, the newest match was announced.

Team Spiral VS Team Darkness **(A/N: Okay I KNOW that is not the real name, but for the life of me and Google I can't seem to spell it! If someone does drop me a line) **

"I have a bad feeling about this team already. How can I even fight with the girls if I don't know who the two spies are?" Crisanta tilted her head back into Fang's mane.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them to find herself surrounded in flames. She shot to her feet and whirled around, Fang was laying on the ground a pool of blood forming around his form which was burnt to a crisp.<p>

"FANG NO!" She cried trying to run to her guardian ghost but she was rooted to her spot. She looked around and shadowy shapes started to move towards her through the fire. They were bleeding and dead forms of her team and her friends.

"No, no, no!" She cried tears stinging her eyes.

"You did this to us." They droned out like robots, moving towards her with their burnt limbs (if they had any left) out like they were trying to grab her.

"No, I didn't!" She tried to back up but couldn't move.

"You can't control it, you did this." Yoh told her as his one hand touched her face. She screamed as it burnt her skin, she screamed louder as the others touched her skin and she was burning, burning alive.

"Cris, CRIS, snap out of it!" Yoh's voice reached her; he sounded different and far away.

"No, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried out, squeezing her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the burning stopped and she felt a hand stroking her head.<p>

"Wake up Cris, come on." Yoh said again. Crisanta snapped her eyes open and bolted up gasping to see Yoh sitting by Fang, both looking at her worried.

"Yoh?" She whispered hating the feeling of being weak and afraid.

"Cris, are you alright?" He asked reaching out to her, she shied back looking at her skin and his. No burns or missing limbs, Fang was intact and not burnt at all. She put a hand on her forehead, had it all been a dream or a vision to come?

"I-I have to go." She stammered before climbing to her feet and running away.

"Wait!" Yoh cried but it fell into the wind as Crisanta ran. She found herself deep in a forest before she slumped against a tree trunk. She placed her forehead on her knees and cried, she cried because she knew that was a vision to come. She cried because she knew in her heart that would be what she would become.


	24. Chapter 24

**Shaman Chronicles 24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 24**

**3****rd**** POV **

* * *

><p>Crisanta dried her tears and pulled herself together as the PA announced it was time for her to get to her match against Team Darkness. She whistled and Fang landed on the ground by her.<p>

"I'm fine." She stated as she climbed onto his back. His flames flared up as he grew in size and flew towards the temple battleground. She spotted Acacia and Calantha looking at a young girl who was singing something at three odd looking animal human hybrids. Fang landed by the other girls, Crisanta slid off and brought up her spirit control, her scythe appearing in her hand.

"Hey Cris are you okay?" Acacia asked worried, her swords already in her hands.

"Yeah, you freaked us out when you took off like that." Calantha said strumming her guitar.

"Yeah I'm fine." Crisanta said shortly before looking at Silvia who nodded looking worried.

"Team Spiral VS Team Darkness. And FIGHT!" Silvia called out as a buzzer sounded. The three hybrids rushed towards the team of three females. All of who dodged the initial attack. Cris reared back to swipe her scythe when the one of the hybrids eyes started to glow red. She froze up as screams echoed in her head and her skin started to burn again.

"No, no, no! Stop it!" She cried out swinging her scythe with all her strength, the hybrid growled and flipped away, his eyes not glowing. The pain and screams stopped, Cris fell down to one knee breathing heavily. She looked up to see that Calantha and Acacia where no better than her.

"This has to be a spell of some kind." Crisanta growled as she pulled herself to her feet. She leapt back to stand by her teammates.

"Calantha no one wants you, but if you give up and join me you can have a family." The girl called out. Calantha's eyes widened and her hands shook.

"She's right…" Calantha mumbled.

"Acacia you want to be trusted, but how can people trust you when you can't trust yourself?" The girl called out and Acacia fell to her knees hugging herself.

"Crisanta." The girl started.

"Oh no you don't. Don't try that mind screwing mumbo jumbo! I know what I will become one day, but I will do everything to see that it doesn't happen! The first step is winning this fight!" Crisanta interrupted.

"So you don't care that your fire will consume everyone you care about?" The girl shot at her annoyed.

"Oh I care, but if anything like that was going to happen I would stop myself, no matter what. So you can shove your little mind game up your ass and prepare to loose. FANG!" Crisanta raised her scythe to the sky and Fang grew to a 100-foot form, her scythe still in her hand.

"Your darkness will destroy everyone!" The girl shouted angrily.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? If you had waited to attack my mind until now instead of early you might have had a chance of winning, but I had time to make up my mind. FANG! Full power!" Crisanta cried out and Fang shot down towards the three hybrids, which were diced into little pieces. Suddenly they became lumps of wood on the ground, Crisanta frowned as she looked at them.

"They weren't even a real team?" She asks feeling sad for the young girl who turned on her heel and stalked back into the temple.

"Since Team Darkness isn't a real team, Team Spiral is the winner by default!" Silvia announced. Acacia and Calantha fell to their knees breathing out heavily. Cris slid off Fang's back and approached her teammates.

"You girls okay?" She asked slightly worried, she didn't want to get to close to anyone just in case they were the spies.

"Fine, I can't believe that I let that girl get into my head." Acacia punched the ground.

"She got into my head too." Crisanta said trying to make her feel better.

"But you fought her off." Calantha said sourly.

"She attacked my mind sooner than yours so I had more time to fight it off." Crisanta shrugged her shoulders.

"Still, I should have been stronger than that." Acacia said getting more and more annoyed with her self.

"It's not your fault." Cris tried to reason with her teammates, offering her hands to them. They just swiped her hands away as they got to their feet by themselves.

"Hey, are you girls alright?" Horohoro asked as the group came rushing over to them.

"Fine." They all snapped.

"Whoa, calm down." Choco said holding his hands up.

"Stay out of this Choco." Calantha snapped before walking away.

"It's none of your business." Acacia snapped as well before she walked away in the opposite direction.

"Give them some time." Cris told the group sadly. "In fact it would be best if you all kept away from us for a while…" Cris walked towards Fang who was waiting for her.

"Cris, wait!" Yoh reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him.

"I'll explain later, just give me some time. I'm sorry Yoh." Crisanta said before pecking Yoh on his lips and then climbed onto Fang's back who took off into the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

**Shaman Chronicles 25**

**Fallenqueen2: So this one and clearly the previous one were short because of the way I have the plot set up. The next chapters will be long because more stuff happens, ALSO I am skipping over the whole X-Laws arc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 25**

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

><p>Crisanta landed by the lake once more, just not the same spot as when her mind was invaded. She waited for a few minutes and she spotted Yoh jogging towards her, his worried face on.<p>

"I knew he wouldn't give me time." She smiled as she slid off Fang's back. "Give us a few minutes?"

"If your sure…" Fang said slowly.

"I'm sure, I know I can trust Yoh." Crisanta smoothed out Fang's flaming fur before her ghost nodded and took off into the sky just as Yoh came up to where she was standing.

"Okay Cris, I'm worried. What is going on?" Yoh asked her concern lacing his voice.

"The little meltdown you witnessed before was my mind being attacked by 'the darkness in my heart', a strike against me before my match even started. My fire had consumed everyone and was about to consume me… To add onto that Hao paid me a visit this morning to inform me that there is an X-Law spy in our little group and I deduced that he also had a spy in our group as well. So Yoh how was your day?" Crisanta explained. They were now seated on the grass by the lake; she laid her head onto his shoulder and blew out a puff of air. She was glad she got that off her chest.

Yoh was silent for a little while before he too blew out some air. "Well shit." He stated simply.

"Understatement." Cris quirked the side of her lips up.

"For the spy deal, Hao could have been lying but he may have been telling the truth which would be weird but plausible. We just need to keep an extra eye on everyone… For the fire consuming everyone, I believe that it would never happen. You are too strong willed and you care too much about us to let your fire get out of control. " Yoh said his feelings draping an arm over Crisanta's shoulders holding her closer. She sighed happily as she felt his warmth and calmness spreading over her. "Everything will work out, don't fret too much about what you can't control." Yoh advised.

Crisanta tilted her head up to look at him. "You know Yoh, you are really smart guy. Why do you hide it?" She asked curiously.

"It's easier, it seems to let people feel more at ease with me if they think I'm simple minded." Yoh said looking down at her wide eyes.

"What do you think would happen if you suddenly showed your truth self?" She asked going over reactions in her mind.

"Heh, well they would stare at me in shock and then brush it off as a one time thing, but sooner or later they would question me and hopefully come to know that I'm not as simple minded as they thought." Yoh guessed after a moment of intense thought.

"Sounds about right, I guess it would be easier on their brains if you stayed the way you are now." Crisanta sighed. "Sooner or later you will have to show the true you, but it can't hurt to put it off for a while."

"Are we still talking about me here?" Yoh teased.

"Maybe it applies to both of us." Crisanta suggested.

"Maybe, but we can't do anything about it right now so let's just…Take a load off." Yoh offered.

"I like the sound of that." Crisanta smiled. "There has been too much shit happening in these few days."

"Then just relax." Yoh said soothingly. Together they fell back onto the soft grass and just silently stared up at the white fluffy clouds and enjoyed the other's presence. Crisanta closed her eyes and she was almost positive she dozed off because when she woke up the sun was setting, but Yoh was still peacefully asleep and looking beyond adorable. She softly giggled and pecked his lips before cuddling back into his chest and closing her eyes again, this was the way things should be. Easy and simple, none of this 'spies' bull that is why she planned on staying like this as long as she could.


	26. Chapter 26

**Shaman Chronicles 26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 26 **

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

"Go team Yoh." Crisanta, Anna, Manta, Horohoro, Choco, Jun and Tammy cheered excitedly from their seats in the coliseum arena as Yoh, Faust and Ryu fought in the arena below. While cheering for her friends and her boyfriend (?) was that what they were? She had no idea; she would have to talk to him later at some point. She noticed a certain blonde haired girl was missing from their little group.

"I'll be right back, cheer extra hard for me okay?" She told Tammy who nodded shyly before cheering extra loud breaking out of her shell as Crisanta jogged out of the arena. She looked around the crowds of shamans looking for Acacia. She soon pasted out of the boundaries of the village and soon came into a forest. She briefly smiled when she spotted her blonde haired friend, but she froze in her place when she spotted whom she was talking with.

Hao.

Acacia was Hao's spy.

Crisanta could feel a crack in her heart forming. She quickly ducked behind a large tree and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop from letting out any sort of noise. She stayed silent, straining to hear what they were saying.

"…Doesn't suspect anything." Acacia was saying. "She still hates you though, you might want to work on that."

"I know, I know. Good work Acacia, soon all the pieces will be place and the shaman only world will be born and you will finally have some place where your views are shared." Hao told her. Crisanta slid down the tree trunk, so that was it. That was the reason… "I'll be in touch." Hao says and she heard a whoosh of fire and she knew that Hao was gone. She took a few moments to steel herself before she stepped out from behind the tree trunk.

"Acacia." She stated venom dripping from her voice, mingled with sadly.

"Cris? Oh hey girl!" Acacia said cheerfully.

"Don't." Crisanta held up her hand. "How- how long? How long where you spying for HAO!?" She shouted causing Acacia to wince back.

"You don't understand Cris. You wouldn't understand why!" Acacia snapped.

"Try me, try to explain to me why you are betraying your friends." Crisanta said deadly calm.

"I-I agree with his shaman only world, you should too! After all the horrible things humans have done to you! You should join us on our noble quest! The world will be saved and we can save it!" Acacia said throwing her arms to the side, a loopy smile on her lips. Like she believed what she was saying.

"You can't believe that! You can't believe that all humans deserve to die." Crisanta tried to reason with Acacia.

"I do, he promised that my vision of a world where everyone lives together peacefully where violence will never be used again. Doesn't that sound amazing? Please Cris, join us. I know with you and Hao ruling together as Shaman King and Queen my dream can become a reality." Acacia held her hand out to Crisanta.

"It does sound amazing, but the way Hao is going about it is ALL sorts of wrong, please Acacia." Crisanta begged her friend.

"I'm sorry you don't see it our way… I truly am sorry Crisanta." Acacia said sadly as her spirit control activates and her swords appear in her hands.

"Acacia?"

"I'm sorry Cris, but it has to be this way." That's all she said before she lunged forward her swords at the ready.

"Oh shit!" Crisanta dove forward into a summersault, avoiding the blades. She bolted back to her feet and held up both hands. "WHOA, calm down Acacia! There is NO need for fighting!" She protested.

"I can't let you stop me. I am sorry Crisanta." Acacia said sadly before she threw one of her swords at Crisanta, who yelped and ducked only for the other two to land on her shoulder. She screamed in pain, dropping to her knees. "I am sorry." Acacia said sounding like she was in pain, nothing could compare to the searing pain that was arcing through Crisanta's shoulder. Acacia held up her hand and the swords returned to her palms. Crisanta screamed again, she clutched her shoulder, blood seeping through her fingers. Acacia gave her a sad look; Crisanta gave her a sad, pained, betrayed look. The blonde spun on her heel and fled into the wilderness. Crisanta sunk onto the ground trying to stay conscious; it didn't work out well as black spots covered her vision entirely and she fell onto her stomach.

* * *

><p>Horohoro was walking around after Team 'Yoh' had won their fight. He noticed that Acacia and Crisanta both had disappeared. He decided to look for them, he wasn't sure why but he had this feeling in his gut that something was going down. He didn't like not being in the loop. He wandered around the whole village before he made his way into the forest. He heard a shriek of pain and quickly took off towards that sound. He came into view of a bleeding and unconscious Crisanta.<p>

"Oh shit! Cris!" He cried out using her nickname, running to her side and skidding to a halt next to her limp form. "Hey, hey, wake up. Come on." He pulled her into his lap, but her eyes stayed closed as sweat ran down her face. "Great, a fever." He grumbled before inspecting the wound on her shoulder, it was deep and the blood wasn't stopping. He quickly performed spirit control and encased her shoulder in ice, the bleeding stopped but Horohoro had no idea if this was going to hold. He had to get her to Silvia; he'd know what to do. He quickly but gently picked Crisanta up in his arms and took off at his fastest speed towards the village. She needed help and she needed it now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Shaman Chronicles 27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 27 **

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

Crisanta slowly opened her eyes before closing them because of the bright light that pierced her eyeballs.

"Cris? Are you awake?" Tammy's timid voice reached her ears. Crisanta forced her eyes open, she squinted before her eyes adjusted and she saw Tammy and her bright pink hair sitting by her side and asleep in another chair was Yoh and spread out on a couch was Horohoro snoring away.

"Yeah, hey Tammy." She said in a raspy voice. Tammy quickly helped her sit up and take slow sips of water. "Thanks…I uh have to tell everyone something…" She said feeling her eyes stinging as she remembered what happened the day before.

"Uh, I should tell you something before someone else blurts it out… Calantha…" Tammy stumbled over her words.

"Cal? Where is she?" Cris asked knowing this would break the purple haired girl's heart.

"She…She joined the X-Laws…" Tammy said before hiding her face in her hands. Cris froze up; Calantha had been the X-law's spy just like how Acacia had been Hao's. She felt numb.

"Acacia joined Hao and attacked me." She said bluntly not caring. Tammy gasped loudly before covering her mouth. "This day sucks." Cris covered her eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Cris, I am so sorry." Tammy gasped out.

"Yeah me too..." She said sadly, she had been betrayed by two people she thought she was family with. She didn't see how much worse this day could get. The doors swished opened causing Yoh and Horohoro to wake up, startled.

"Look who's awake!" Anna smiled.

"I really wish I wasn't." Crisanta grumbled and Tammy buried her head in her hands again.

"So Tammy told you about Calantha…" Jun said sadly.

"Yeah and to add insult to injury. These wounds were caused by Acacia who joined Hao's side." Crisanta said simply. The room went silent while everyone took in this new betrayal. Yoh moved his chair closer and took Crisanta's hand in his; he gave it a comforting squeeze. She gave him a weak, sad smile before looking back at the group.

"Yeah, life sucks. Any one know when I am going to get out of here?" Crisanta asked feeling stir crazy already.

"Later today I believe." Silvia spoke up as he entered the room, a grave expression on his face.

"Excellent, but judging by the look on your face you have some sort of horrible news, well might as well tell us now, just pile on all the sad news at once." Crisanta offered.

"Hao has broken into the secret forest, the forest that only the winner of the tournament should be able to go through. He is going after the king of spirits, he wants to take control, Hao already attacked Goldiva and now is advancing deeper and deeper into the forest." Silvia announced gravely.

"Well damn, okay… So why are we still sitting around here?" Crisanta asked pushing back the sheets of the bed she was sitting in.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Horohoro asked standing up from the couch.

"To the forest to stop Hao, duh. I know I'm not the only one who wants to stop him and I know that I'm not the only one who wants some explanations." Crisanta shot at the group, who shifted nervously on their feet.

"I know that's what she was going to say, so I came prepared." Faust smiled and pulled a pile of clothes out from his huge white jacket.

"Ah my clothes, thanks Faust!" Crisanta said happily taking the folded clothes and walked into the attached bathroom. She pulled on her tights, combat boots, a long red shirt that went down to her thighs and a black leather jacket over it. She threw her hair into a braid and fixed her cornrows. She breathed out evenly, she had been betrayed by both her friends and she wanted to know why and they were going to tell her face to face whether they liked it or not. If possible she was going to bring them back. Fang appeared beside her in the mirror, he nuzzled her leg.

"Hey bud, we got an intense battle ahead you ready?" She asked scratching behind his ears.

"I'll stand by your side no matter what or who is thrown at us." Fang assured her and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks Fang. Now let's go save the king of spirits." Crisanta said determined as she left the bathroom to see the others pulling off their oracle bells, she tossed hers onto the pile they were forming.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Silvia looked at each person once more.

"We can't let Hao get the king of spirits." Yoh said determined and everyone nodded agreeing with him. Jun, Anna, Manta, and Tammy decided to stay back, well the others decided that for them because this was going to be a huge fight and no one wanted them to get hurt.

"Alright, I will show you the way, follow me. We don't have much time." Silvia turned and rushed out of the room. The group followed him, they all jogged through the village, weapons at the ready and determined looks on their features. Some Shaman stopped to stare at the group or they just ignored them, not thinking much of it. Finally they reached a cavern where a cliff dropped off into an expansive forest and the King of Spirits seemed much larger as they were now closer.

"There is no turning back once you set foot in the forest, anyone who has any concerns needs to step out now." Silvia gave the group one last warning, none of them took heed of it, and instead they looked at him expectantly. "Well alright then…" He then led them on.

* * *

><p>After it seemed like an hour of walking they were deep inside the forest when a hissing sound started up.<p>

"Crap." Horohoro glared and a ray of blinding light and a sharp disk came flying towards them. Everyone automatically brought up their spirit control to protect themselves and those around them. The smoke settled and everyone was still standing totally uninjured. Well Crisanta's shoulder was throbbing more than it was before but there was no time for that.

"I got this covered guys, go on ahead. I'll catch up." Horohoro told the others, eyes trained on the two of Hao's followers.

"If your sure…" Yoh said sounding worried but Faust stepped up beside Horohoro who grinned at him.

"We have this covered, go ahead." Faust reiterated.

"Good luck." Choco said worried before the group started to run again.

"Catch up soon." Yoh stated before he ran after the others.

"Lets' take them out Faust." Horohoro grinned.

"We need to catch up with the other soon." Faust agreed as they both powered up their spirit control.

The group got around a mile before another attack was launched on them. This time Ryu, Choco and Ren stayed back. It was just Silvia, Yoh and Crisanta left. Well until a sword flew out from a tree, this time Crisanta avoided it and quickly leapt away from the second blade.

"Acacia. Yoh, Silvia, go on ahead. I've got this…" Cris said powering up her own spirit control, her shoulder throbbing as a reminder of their last encounter.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Yoh asked worried as Acacia leapt down from her spot in the trees.

"I got this, go stop Hao." Cris told Yoh before kissing his lips. "Now go, I'll see you soon." Yoh just nodded, he sent a glare at Acacia to rival Hao's before he followed Silvia out of view.

"Now where did we leave off before you stabbed me in the shoulder?" Cris twirled her scythe as Acacia pulled her swords up into an offensive position.

"I don't want to fight you Cris, please just see it from my point of view." Acacia pleaded.

"Sorry, my head isn't that far up my ass. I'll make you see reason even if I have to beat you to do it." Crisanta said as flames started to crawl up her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."


	28. Chapter 28

**Shaman Chronicles 28**

**Fallenqueen2: This is going to be a VERY emotional chapter just as a heads up, I'm like crying here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 28 **

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

><p>Acacia leapt towards Crisanta who stood her ground, Cia brought both her swords down and Cris brought her scythe up horizontally, blocking the attack.<p>

"Think rationally Cia!" Cris cried.

"I am!" Acacia insisted.

"Clearly your aren't." Cris muttered before the two girls leapt backwards breaking the stalemate they were in before. "Do you know where Calantha is?"

"No…Where is she?" Cia asked suddenly worried.

"She is with the X-Laws! The X-Laws!" Cris shrieked letting out all the pain she felt in those words.

"The…The X-Laws… I had no idea…" Acacia stammered.

"Yeah, two betrayals in one day it must be a new record." Crisanta said sadly.

"Cris I…" Acacia said slowly but shook her head and launched herself at Crisanta again. The fire wieldier ground her teeth together and waved her arm upwards, creating a wall of fire between the two.

"Please, stop! Think about what you are doing, please!" Crisanta tried one last time.

"I-I can't turn back now." Acacia whispered.

"Yes you can! There are always two roads; you just have to choose the right one. Choose the right one." Crisanta begged she could see that the old Acacia was starting to come back.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Cia backed away from Cris, letting her spirit control go as she blinked back tears, she fell to her knees and looked up at Crisanta who let her fire die away.

"You can always turn it around. Just come with me and we can stop Hao. Come with me Cia." Crisanta offered her hand out.

"Okay, thank you Crisanta and I'm so sor-" Acacia reached out to grab the offered hand but she was cut off by a white light piercing through her back and out of her stomach.

"NO!" Crisanta screamed dropping to her knees by her fallen friend. "Cia, Cia, please! Oh god!" She cried out tears flowing down her cheeks, she looked up wildly. She saw Marco standing a few feet away from them with his smoking gun. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" She roared flames engulfing her whole body as she stood up.

"ACACIA! NO! Why!" Calantha cried as she came into the clearing in her own X-Law uniform. "MARCO!" She roared as her mana surrounded her whole body, together she and Crisanta advanced towards Marco, who had the good sense to look scared and summoned his archangel Michael. The archangel soared towards the two girls who linked hands and their powers merged and blew Michael to dust. They both moved towards Marco who started to run. They held up their weapons and sent their strongest attacks towards him, they made contact and he was turned to dust like his archangel.

"That was for Cia." Calantha growled. Both the girls quickly ran to either side of their dying friend, clasping her hands in theirs.

"Cia, oh god I am SO sorry, this is my fault!" Calantha sobbed.

"It's not your fault, it's none of your faults." Acacia coughed blood spurting out of her lips. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, I already have." Cris sobbed holding her friend's hand to her cheek.

"Same here Cia. Please just hold on!" Calantha sobbed too.

"Just stop Hao from destroying the world. I'll see you all in the afterlife I'll be waiting. Best friends?" She smiled weakly.

"Best friends forever." The two girls choked out between their sobs, which only became louder when Acacia's eyes closed and her hands went limp. She suddenly appeared above them in a ghost form.

"Forever." She smiled before she disappeared with Meili at her side.

"Cia, Cia." Crisanta sobbed her heart breaking in two and Calantha covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>"CRIS!" Ryu called out, the two girls didn't look up.<p>

"Calantha?" Horohoro asked confused.

"Acacia is dead." Cris said in a hollow voice, she heard a thud and an injured Ren dropped to his knees and choked sobs from the others, including Lyzger who seemed to have joined the side of good again like Calantha and Acacia did.

"Hao will pay for this, Marco already did." Calantha assured them as she and Crisanta slowly stood up.

"Hao is finished. Let's catch up with Yoh." Crisanta looked sadly down at her friend's body.

No one spoke a word as the group ran as fast as they could towards the king of spirits. They came across two large pillars and numerous white birds emerged from some force field.

"Only the worthy shall enter." They droned.

"Don't test me!" Crisanta shrieked as her flames spiked up high into the sky. The birds disappeared. "That's what I thought." She growled and the group advanced once more choosing not to mention what just happened. They ran as fast as they could up the hill, they skidded to a halt in shock and horror at the scene in front of them. Yoh was being held up by his hair with his headphones on the ground behind him. Hao was holding him up and was sucking in his twin's soul in through his mouth.

"NO! YOH!" Crisanta cried out, feeling her heart breaking into a million pieces as Hao dropped the now soulless body of Yoh onto the ground and laughed. He laughed. Hao was going to die.


	29. Chapter 29

**Shaman Chronicles 29**

**Fallenqueen2: Second last chapter my readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 29 **

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

><p>Crisanta rushed to Yoh's side, cradling his head against her chest, tears flowing once more. "No, no, please not you too." She whimpered as she stroked his growing cold face, she barely noticed the others standing around them in total shock as memories flowed into their minds of the good time with Yoh.<p>

"We never got those cheeseburgers…" Cris said between sniffles.

"He was my friend." Ren mumbled to himself.

"Wow, you all are so melodramatic. Yoh isn't dead, I'm simply breaking down his soul." Hao rolled his eyes from his perch on a large rock nearby.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND!" Ren roared before stabbing his Kwan Dao into the ground pumping his mana through it, millions of swords emerged from the ground speeding towards Hao. The dust settled and Ren looked up from the ground, breathing heavily but gasped when Hao was showed simply hovering over one of the tips of the swords.

"My I thought you had your anger under control Ren." Hao shook his head mockingly.

"It tends to get out of control when someone kills my friends." Ren said coldly, referring to Acacia and Yoh, today was not a good day for him either.

"Acacia was not my fault, it was the X-Laws who killed her." Hao said in denial.

"It was both your fault's the X-Laws paid and now so will you!" Calantha shouted bring as her mana covered her body once again. Duke in full battle armor grew to 100 feet and she jumped onto his shoulder fire burning in her eyes.

"She's got the right idea, Kory!" Horohoro's mana spiked up as Kory grew to her huge spirit form.

"Grow Eliza, grow." Faust chanted.

"Mink!" Choco growled.

"Bason!" Ren was next up.

"Tokagero" Ryu brandished his wooden sword.

"Chloe!" Lyzger threw out his arm.

"Fang!" Crisanta was the last to join the battle because she didn't want to let Yoh go, but she knew that she had a chance to kill Hao, instead she placed his orange headphones around her neck before jumping onto Fang's head.

"You can't take me." Hao laughed as he rose up on the spirit of fire.

"We can sure as hell try." Ryu snarled as he, Horohoro and Choco launched an attack together. They made contact, Hao grunted in shock as the spirit of fire fell back onto the ground. He looked up glaring and teeth grinding together, he raised his arms up to the side and the spirit of fire shot a huge stream of flames towards the group above. The others quickly dodged but Fang and Crisanta didn't move, Fang just let his own flames spike up and he absorbed the flames Hao sent.

"WHAT! That is impossible!" Hao cried outraged.

"Anything is possible Hao!" Crisanta informed him before Fang flew down towards Hao who was advancing towards her. She curled her empty hands but a warm feeling encased both her palms. She looked down and saw Acacia's swords in her grip; she looked to the side to see Acacia and Meili grinning at her.

"Lending a helping hand or two." Acacia's ghost smiled.

"Thank you." Crisanta grinned before leaping off Fang's back and landed a solid kick on Hao's chest before landing on the other shoulder of the spirit of fire.

"Let Yoh's soul return to his body Hao." Crisanta growled.

"It's too late Crisanta he has given up and is becoming one with me." Hao cackled insanely.

"I refuse to believe Yoh would give in so easily!" Crisanta retorted before flying at Hao again, both swords raised for a strike. She let her fire run through the swords and managed to land a few swipes on Hao's exposed chest. He roared in pain as her fire actually seared him, she jumped back but was grabbed by the spirit of fire's hand.

"CRIS!" Calantha cried and shot a blast of mana at the spirit of fire's wrist, the hand disappeared and Crisanta fell towards the ground. Fang roared and flew as fast as he could to get under her, she landed on his back.

"Thanks!" Crisanta called to her purple haired friend who gave her a mock salute before backing Faust up in his attack. "I'm going to try to reach Yoh's soul." Crisanta told Fang who threw his head back.

"I don't think that will work Cris." Fang told her.

"I've got to try! I already lost Acacia, I won't loose him!"

"I may be dead but I'll always fight by yours and Cal's sides." Acacia's ghost rolled her eyes at Crisanta.

"Thanks Cia, I'm going to try something. Go help out the others." With those words Cris threw the swords towards where Calantha and Ren where attacking. Cia flew after her swords with Meili by her side. One of her swords flew into Calantha's hand while the other one flew into Ren's hand.

"Cia!" Calantha cried in surprise.

"I'm here to help." She assured the others.

"Acacia…" Ren mumbled before he snapped out of it and using both his weapon and Acacia's he lunged at Hao, Calantha at his side doing the same thing.

* * *

><p>Fang floated in the air above Crisanta as she landed on the ground and runs to Yoh's side.<p>

"Yoh, Yoh, please listen to my voice. Please come back, fight Hao! Don't let him absorb your soul!" Crisanta pleaded with his unconscious form.

"They are getting slaughtered out there." Silvia said from his spot where he lay injured.

"They aren't thinking clearly. I wish I could help them." Manta growled closing his eyes and squeezing his fists tightly.

"You can Manta." A voice called out to the short teen who looked around wildly.

"I can?" Manta asked excited but confused.

"Yes, I will do everything in my power to become your guardian ghost!" Suddenly Manta was surrounded in yellow Mana as he pulled out his glowing laptop that turned into a high tech hammer. He shouted out a battle cry as he leapt into battle whacking the spirit of fire on the head as the others crashed onto the ground. Manta twisted in the air and landed safely on the ground by his fallen friends and Crisanta who was still talking to Yoh's body.

"Oh Yoh Manta's a shaman now and he's fighting, he's fighting to help you. Please wake up!"

"Yoh wouldn't want you all to fight like this! Fight like he would!" Manta scolded the others who blinked at him before all rage melted off their faces.

"Manta is right, we can't let anger control us anymore." Ryu said as he slowly stood up.

"I've been saying that this whole time." Choco tried to play it off.

"Yeah right you where." Horohoro elbowed him.

"We can bicker later, now we must focus our minds." Ren told the others.

"Right!" Calantha and Lyzger agreed.

"For Yoh." Faust stated.

"For Yoh." The other echoed before their mana all spiked to huge levels and they in sync all flew towards Hao and engaged him again.

"Yoh, they are all fighting for you. Please just wake up, we need you here. Yoh just wake up!" Crisanta placed her forehead to his, closing her eyes.

"Its useless! Give up! Argh. What?" Hao suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching at his chest. "How is this possible?" He grunted. "He can't still have the strength to…"

A hand stroked Crisanta's hair; her eyes snapped open as she sat back quickly. Yoh's eyes were opened and a small smile on his lips.

"Hey." He rasped out.

"Yoh." She gasped just sitting there in shock as he stood up slowly somehow drawing everyone's attention.

"YOH!" The different voices mingled together.

"NO!" Hao cried he was so close!

"Hey." He said louder this time holding up a hand.


	30. Chapter 30-FINAL

**Shaman Chronicles 30**

**Fallenqueen2: Last chapter my readers! Thanks for sticking with me and NO I am not going to do a sequel for this story, so sorry. Thanks for reading and enjoying even fi some of you felt my OC's where too Mary-sue or whatever, those who didn't thank you! But those who did please don't start debates in my reviews… ANYWAYS thanks and enjoy the final chapter of the Shaman Chronicles! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or its characters. I do own my OC's and their ghosts and powers and the plot line when it veers off from the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 30**

**3****rd**** POV**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me out Cris." Yoh helped the shocked girl to her feet.<p>

"You uh heard me?" She asked a huge smile on her lips.

"Of course I did, well you and Amidamaru. Thanks for that." Yoh smiled at both his guardian ghost and the girl in front of him.

"Of course." Amidamaru smiled.

"I know you would do the same for me." Crisanta blushed. "Oh, here." She took his headphones off her neck and placed them on his head behind his ears. "I'm glad your back…"

"Thanks Cris." He grinned goofily.

"Can the lovely dovey reunion wait till later? Hao is about to get the king of spirits!" Acacia's ghost interrupted pointing at Hao who had the spirit of fire tearing open a hole in the king of spirit.

"Cia, you're a ghost? That means…" Yoh trailed off with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm dead, yes it sucks, I got shot in the back by Marco but I was avenged and we can discuss this later since we need to stop Hao right here and now." Cia cut in patting his shoulder.

"Okay we will talk later, Hao can not get that power." Yoh said firmly.

"Too late my brother! I am now the king of spirits!" Hao cried as he emerged the spirit of fire now a golden color. "You could have been part of me Yoh, we could have ruled the world together."

"That still sounds wrong." Crisanta mumbled as she jumped onto Fang's back.

"It was never going to happen Hao, just stop this and lets talk this out." Yoh tried to reason with his brother as he created the double medium and launched himself into the sky.

"The time for talk is over dear brother!" Hao shouted and Yoh sighed before swinging the double medium, the spirit of fire brought up his arm and sparks flew off as they made contact with the other. Yoh jumped back and started to free-fall.

"So Yoh, how long do you plan on falling exactly?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh uh." Yoh looked around before grinning.

"I got you." Choco smiled as he and Mink flew underneath him, letting Yoh sit on Minks brow.

"Choco!" Yoh grinned wider.

"Hey, welcome back!"

"Thanks, come on lets end this!" Yoh held up the double medium as Choco flew towards Hao once more. The others joined in with the attack, somehow Hao managed to defend himself and send almost all of them into the ground below. Crisanta moaned as she slowly picked herself up out of the dent in the ground she made, Calantha and Faust where doing the same on either side of her.

Bright lights brought their attention back up to the sky; Hao and Yoh were almost on the same level, well until Yoh was swatted towards the ground. Amidamaru freaked out and expanded, cushioning Yoh's landing. Yoh slowly stood up from the rubble, legs bent at the knees.

"Are you alright Yoh?" Amidamaru asked worried.

"Softest landing ever!" Yoh teased his ghost with a smile.

"Glad to be of service." Amidamaru smiled back in relief. Hao looked furiously down at his twin who stared back up defiantly. Hao roared as the spirit of fire spread its arms creating a long row of fire that it then thrust down towards Yoh.

"Whoa!" Yoh yelped as he crossed both his arms over his head as the column of fire pushed down on him. He groaned in strain and fell to one knee.

"NO! Yoh hold on!" Crisanta tried to power up her fire or mana but found herself totally drained she could only fall backwards into the hole she created on impact. "You can do it, I believe in you." She said to the sky feeling suddenly even more drained, she heard the others mumbling to themselves as well so she knew she wasn't the only one going insane.

A bright light covered the battlefield and the flames that Hao had been shooting down at Yoh got blown away. Crisanta propped herself up onto her elbows and stared in disbelief at the light. Which slowly died away and in its place was Amidamaru, well a new version of Amidamaru. He was as large as the spirit of fire and had more updated battle armor and was holding a smaller form of the double medium in his hands.

"What!?" Hao shouted in anger at the new form his twin had taken.

"I believe this is what it is like to truly be the shaman king." Amidamaru spoke, his voice mingling with Yoh's. "Everyone's power, hopes and dreams coursing through your entire being… Well you will never know what it feels like because this is ending here and now!" Amidamaru-Yoh said curling and uncurling his hand before glaring at Hao who was shaking his head in denial.

"I WILL BE SHAMAN KING!" Hao screamed sounding even more crazed than he normally did as he and Amidamaru-Yoh rushed towards each other, weapons held high. They shouted as they clashed, Amidamaru-Yoh appeared behind Hao, who had his eyes wide and staring off into the distance.

"Impossible." He stammered before a red line appeared down the middle of his and the spirit of fire's body. The two sides slid apart before blowing up, Amidamaru-Yoh smiled as did everyone else who had been part of the fight. It was over. Before they could do anything to celebrate an even larger white light engulfed everyone and everything.

* * *

><p>Crisanta blinked once, twice and three times. Well there was no mistaking it. She was standing by her friends in the western desert.<p>

"What?" Horohoro asked looking around.

"Hey, look! Dobie Village is disappearing…" Yoh pointed out and everyone looked at the fading village until it disappeared totally.

"What the hell?" Calantha gaped.

"Is the tournament cancelled now?" Ryu asked looking around the wide-open desert.

"I guess… Let's just head back to Tokyo?" Yoh offered before turning to Ryu with his trademark grin on his lips. "You think your magic thumb will attract Billie and we can get to an airport or something?"

"Of course, my magic thumb never fails!" Ryu said proudly.

"Expect for that one time." Ren pointed out.

"Watch it short pants." Ryu warned, in a slightly joking tone.

"Wait if the village is gone then… What about Acacia's body?" Calantha spoke up and the group fell somber.

"Meh, I'm sure the patch will burry me." Acacia said like it was a trivial issue.

"Cia? But aren't you suppose to go off to join the Great Spirit or something now?" Crisanta asked jumping slightly as her dead blonde friend appeared behind her shoulder.

"Yeah if you guys were normal humans, but since your shamans and can see me I'd figure I'd stick around for a while, keep things interesting. Me dying was just a bump in the road, don't dwell to much on it because if you start crying then I'll start crying and it won't be pretty, we've been there before." Cia said wisely.

"Okay if you're sure." Crisanta said slowly.

"Loosen up Cris, in the wise words of Yoh, why worry about things you can't control." Cia quoted sounding wise beyond her years.

"I have wise words now huh? Good to know!" Yoh laughed.

"At least we have one wise person in our little mismatch group." Faust smiled.

"What do you mean? I'm plenty wise!" Horohoro, Ryu and Choco all chorused before they started to bicker like the good old days.

"Looks like we are about to have a rerun of our trip TO Dobie Village." Acacia grinned widely.

"Just way different." Crisanta mumbled under her breath before Ryu held up his spirit control in the form of huge purple thumb, around 10 minutes pasted before Billie came thundering down the road in his pick-up truck. Ryu and Billie started to bond again, everyone one else piled into the back, minus Lyzger who hitched a ride with the Lee 5.

* * *

><p>The travel back to Tokyo was rather uneventful, it was quiet but it still had its normal bickering but most of the time was spent sleeping. When they finally got back to Tokyo, no one was sure what to do, so Yoh wordlessly led everyone to his dojohouse where Anna, Tammy, Manta and Jun were already there waiting, they said a bright light covered them and they were back in Tokyo. After everyone complained how unfair that was they went their own ways and fell asleep once more.

Cris cracked her eyes open when she heard a sound coming from outside the door leading to the garden. She yawned silently rubbing her eyes as she got to her feet, adjusted the robe Anna had leant her and the others before quietly opening the door and stepping out into the cool air. She spotted Yoh sitting on the ground by a small pond in the utter darkness. He had his forehead resting on his knees and both arm were wrapped around his legs, his frame was shaking, he was crying. Yoh was crying. She quickly made her way over to sit down beside him.

"Hey, hey. Yoh just tell me what's wrong." Crisanta stroked his hair as he moved positions so his head was on her lap, tears rolling down his cheeks and nose.

"I-I killed him." Yoh choked out. "He may have been evil but he was still my brother and I just-killed him." Yoh then clamped his lips together and held in his sobs.

"Oh Yoh." Crisanta silently let him cry himself out just being there for him. It was what he needed and whatever he needed she was willing to do, anything to help him. That moment Crisanta realized she was in love with Yoh, always had been ever since he gave her that goofy smile so long ago in that town where they first met.

* * *

><p>Months pasted by, Calantha and Crisanta enrolled in the same high school as Yoh, Anna and Manta. They all made an interesting pair; Choco went to work at a comedy club, not as a headliner but as a cook. Horohoro went back north to help plow some fields with his sister and Ryu visited everyone once in a while. Faust started working at a nearby hospital and saved many lives. Acacia spent time travelling around and popping in on everyone from the group. Ren went to his school but always seemed to appear at the dojo with some new food item from Jun. Anna and Yoh let Cris and Cal crash with them at the too large dojo as they all went to the same school. Life was good, boring and dull some days compared to the tournament but in some ways it was better this way. Yoh finally asked Cris out on a date (they got ice cream and visited a museum but it was amazing) and they have been going strong since. Calantha had the long distance thing going with Horohoro, sometimes she would disappear for the weekend to visit him up north and sometimes he would come down to see her and get in a fight with Ren or Yoh, you know the normal stuff.<p>

One day Cris and Yoh were innocently making out in his room when a familiar beeping went off. They broke the kiss and looked at each other startled before smiling. They knew what that meant, the destiny star had come back and the tournament was starting once again.

"Here we go again." Yoh grinned and Crisanta couldn't agree more as she leaned down and kissed him once more.


End file.
